changes of Roza
by Carebear96
Summary: Rose is attacked on a shopping trip and almost taken. But after they get home and Rose is taken in the middle of the night, what does the Strigoi want with her? Does he want Rose or the baby she is carrying? When Abe and Victor show up, what do they want? Are they part of the plan or there for another reason? M rated scenes in a few chapters. Mention of rape and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys! This is my first Fan Fiction! I have had experience writing before, but have never done this until my friend coaxed me into it. So please. Read and review and tell me what you think :)  
~Sarah.**

**Chapter 1:**

His fingers were the first thing I was aware of when I woke up. The pleasant bone shuddering chill that they provided in their wake. I could feel the goose bumps that were appearing on my skin. The fingers were then followed with a brush of breath on my neck. I smiled and slowly opened my eyes to find warm chocolate brown ones staring down at me.

"Good morning Roza," Dimitri said, his voice still husky with sleep.

"Mmm, good morning Comrade." I sighed in contentment.

"We have to get up Roza," he said climbing out of the bed.

I moaned. "But why?" I cried, throwing the blankets back over my head.

I heard Dimitri laugh and then he was suddenly there, peering under the blankets at me with a smirk playing around his mouth.

"We're going shopping with Lissa, remember?" he asked raising one of his eyebrows at me.

That's right; Lissa had 'persuaded' Kirova into letting us travel to Missoula to shop at the mall. Adrian, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Dimitri, Alberta and Stan would be coming with us, along with two other guardians that I didn't know.

I grinned. "Thanks for reminding me Comrade. Maybe I should reward you somehow." I smiled seductively and I saw Dimitri visibly gulp.

"Oh?" he asked again raising that stupid eyebrow of his. "And how do you propose to do that?"

"Oh, Well, I do have to stop by Victoria's secret." I smiled while winking at him.

For a moment Dimitri looked stunned before he leapt onto the bed, making me squeal.

"Get out of the bed, now." He demanded with a playful tone.

I pretended to think about it before shaking my head. "Nope." I said popping the 'P'.

"Alright that's it," he said standing up and pulling the covers off with him. I shrieked and made an attempt at trying to grab the blanket.

"Dimitri! Give them back its cold!" I screeched.

"Then get out of bed and put clothes on, and you'll be warm." He said smirking.

"Ugh! Fine! You win!" I cried jumping off the bed and making my way to the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower to warm up now." I added bitterly before closing the door behind me, but not before I caught the sound of his laughter.

Twenty minutes later I was ready to go. I had my short denim jean shorts on, with a white singlet and a red cardigan thrown on over the top. My white sneakers that was good for anything, (shopping and/or killing striogi). My hair was in a sleek ponytail so that it would keep the hair out of my face and so it would leave me free to survey my surroundings. A brush of makeup and then I was good to go.

I walked out to find Dimitri sitting on my bed, waiting for me to return.

"Took you long enough," he said standing up and stretching.

"I was only twenty minutes!" I exclaimed. "That's a new record."

"Girls," he muttered before opening the door and indicating that I should walk out first.

I sighed but paused to pick up my purse and stake. You never could be too careful.

Dimitri was watching me closely. And he snickered when he saw I couldn't find a place to put my stake.

"Give it here," he said and took the stake from my hand.

I handed it to him wordlessly and I watched as he put it in an inside is duster where I also caught a glimpse of his stake. We walked down the corridor in comfortable silence where we met the rest of the gang along the way.

"Rose!" cried Lissa and launched herself into my waiting arms.

I laughed. "It's good to see you too," I said and pulled back.

"I beg to differ," said a voice and I looked over to see Christian.

"Well, I had to spend time making myself look hot," I paused to look him up and down to see what he was wearing. "Apparently some of us don't know what the word _hot _means, ey sparky?"

Behind me I could hear Adrian and Eddie snickering, Christian however looked pissed off. He opened his mouth to fire something back at me but Lissa interrupted.

"Guys, can you save it so we can go shopping?" she asked and sighing I nodded.

We started walking out to the garages when Adrian fell in step with me.

"Little Dampir," he greeted.

"Hey Adrian," I said.

"I thought about visiting you in your dreams last night, but then I thought you were probably getting naked with Belikov, so I thought it was best to leave you alone." He said with a smirk on his face.

I felt my face heating and looked up to Dimitri where he was walking just a few steps ahead of us. His hands closed into fists when he heard Adrian's comment.

Adrian snickered. "Don't worry, little Dampir, your secret's safe with me," he said. Then with a pat on my head and a kiss to my cheek he galloped off to walk with Lissa up the front.

I glared at his retreating figure and walked up beside Dimitri.

"I don't care if he is a royal moroi or not, I'm gonna kill him," said Dimitri under his breath to me.

I smiled. "Aw, is someone jealous?" I asked and Dimitri glared at Adrian.

"He kissed you," he stated and it never creased to amaze me at how he could see things that are happening behind him without actually having to look.

"But you know that I'm yours?" I said laying a hand on his arm.

He turned to look down at me and smiled. "That you are." He said. And I knew if we were alone he would have bent down to kiss me.

We arrived at the mall 6 hours later and I walked up to walk with Dimitri and Lissa. Him and I would be looking after her, while Eddie and Alberta would be looking after Mia and the two other guardians that I discovered were actually Adrian's would be looking after him and Christian, who refused to have guardians was walking along side Lissa with his fingers linked with hers. Little did he know us guardians, despite our own charges, we would be working as a group to protect the moroi. I glanced over at Eddie and caught sight of his stake that was in his front jeans pocket. After the incident in Spokane the guardians had decided that Eddie and I were worthy enough to be given stakes whenever we went anywhere.

Lissa suddenly grabbed my arm and dragged me off to the side and I saw Christian hang back to talk to Dimitri when he caught sight of the shop Lissa was dragging me into. Dimitri and I had decided that I would play the near guard and he would be the far guard, as so not to draw attention to ourselves. Mia came over with us and together we went into Victoria's Secret, while the boys waited outside the shop. Only Alberta followed us into the shop.

Immediately Lissa began throwing lingerie at me and demanded me to go try them on.

"I can't guys, I'm working remember?" I said with a pointed look to Alberta who was pretending to look at some lacy bras.

"Fine, what size are you?" demanded Lissa and sighing I told her.

Immediately she began fishing between the racks to pull out several different types of lacy underwear. She ended up picking out three outfits for me and there was one in particular I liked. It was red and black two piece underwear. The bra was half exposing the breasts and the g-sting that was attached was nothing but lace that left nothing for the imagination. We made our way over to the cash register when something dawned on me.

"Lissa, I don't have enough money for all three," I said reaching for them. "I'll just get one of them."

I tried snatching them off her but she pulled away too quickly for me to grab them. "Don't be stupid Rose, I'm buying them for you." she said. One of the many advantages to being rich and the last one in your line was that you had that much inherited money that it was limitless.

I smiled. "Thanks Liss." I said and she brushed me off with a wave of her hand.

We paid for our items and then went out to join the rest of the group and when Dimitri caught sight of the bag I held in my hand he raised his eyebrows at me, and I wiggled mine back at him seductively.

After 5 more hours of shopping and at least 10 bags in my hand and 30 in Lissa's we were ready to go. We walked back into the car park and saw that our car and a few others were the only cars that were left in the car park. I glanced around nervously and Dimitri caught my nervous glance. He came up to walk beside me and I stuck closer to Lissa. It was darker than what we guardians were happy with, but the moroi didn't seem to be worried about the late hour. I was just about to grab Lissa's hand for safety when it hit me. The nauseating feeling that alerted me to striogi presence.

"Stop!" I screeched and everyone turned to look at me in surprise.

I pulled my stake out and Dimitri seeing what I was doing followed me example. I reached in front of me and pulled Christian and Lissa back behind me and I saw Dimitri do the same with Adrian, although he wasn't as gentle, and Eddie pushed Mia behind him.

My eyes were scanning the area, and when nothing moved, I would have thought that it was a false alarm, but the growing nausea said otherwise.

"Where are they Rose?" Asked Alberta.

"I dunno, but they're here somewhere." I said.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Adrian's two guardians give each other doubtful looks.

"The pretty one is right," said a new voice.

They stepped out of the shadows and into the light of one of the street lamps. I gasped. There were at least ten of them that I could see of. Dimitri tensed and moved ever so slightly so that he was positioned ever so slightly in front of me.

I narrowed my eyes and purposely moved and stepped up beside Dimitri. He shot me a look but looked back at the leader striogi when he spoke again.

"I can't believe our luck," he muttered and smirked that made chills go down my spine. Then louder he spoke again so that we could hear him better. "Why, if it isn't Rose Hathaway and Valisa Dragomir," he said and I tensed and so did Dimitri.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Other than the last Dragomir and the crowning jewel? Not much." He smirked.

"The crowning what?" I asked.

The striogi smiled. "You darling. You're the crowning jewel."

I opened my mouth to respond but before I could he leapt and crashed into me. I was knocked to the ground and I smacked my head painfully against the pavement.

"Argh!" I cried and looked to the side to see Dimitri and the others engaged in their own fights.

The striogi was still on top of me and I rolled so that I was now straddling his waist. I brought my fist back and smashed it into his face and he grunted with the impact. I was about to strike again when he brought his foot up and kicked me in the stomach, making me fly backwards. I rolled to my feet and held my stomach with one hand and my stake in the other. Another striogi came over and now I was fighting two. I worked hard trying to keep them in line with one another so that I was only fighting one of them. I didn't see another striogi that came up behind me and grabbed my arm. I yelped and swiped out with the stake cutting his left cheek. He snarled and backhanded me sending me to the ground. One of the striogi brought his foot down and I managed to roll out from underneath it just in time. I was panting now and I struggled to get up. The striogi in front of me sprung forward, catching me off guard but before he could grab me he burst into flames. I looked behind me to see Christian with a ball of fire in one hand and Lissa safely behind him. I smiled gratefully at him and he nodded in return.

That small distraction was all that the striogi needed. The leader one jumped forward grabbing me around the waist and at the same time, he hit my arm, making me drop my stake. Distantly I was wondered where the other striogi went but I was too preoccupied with this one to care.

I struggled and tried elbowing him to let me go but he gripped my pony tail and pulled on it, forcing my head back. I cried out in pain and my hands desperately tried to grab onto anything to try and pry him off.

"Roza!"

I distantly heard someone yell my name but I lost focus as the striogi brought his mouth down to my neck.

"You're going to be my own personal blood whore," he whispered before I felt the piercing of his fangs going into my neck.

I screamed which then softened to a moan as the endorphins from his bite numbed the pain and before the blackness swallowed me, I saw Dimitri running over to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter guys! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Vampire Academy. That belongs to the beautiful Richelle Mead. I only own this plot :) **

Chapter 2

DPOV

I was fighting two of my own strigoi's when I heard a yelp behind me. I staked one of the strigoi's and danced with the other, hearing the sound of groans and growls all around me. I was worried about the moroi, but since none of them were screaming, I took that as a good sign.

Or not….

A scream ripped through the air around us and I turned around quickly to see a striogi leached to my Roza's neck.

"Roza!" I screamed.

I quickly turned back to my striogi I was battling and took him down before turning around and running over to Roza.

Just as I got there the striogi that had her whipped around and crushed her to his chest. Protecting himself with her limp body. I froze in place.

"Rose!"

"Little Dampir!"

The yells from the moroi behind us sounded as they realised that Roza was hurt. Although Adrian's concern for Roza irritated me a bit. Didn't he realise that she was mine?

The remaining striogi that was left was the one that had Rose to him and us guardian's gathered around them trying to find a way to get Roza away from him without him snapping her neck first.

"Well, finally, here come the guardian," he mocked crushing Rose tighter to him making a small moan come out of her.

I gritted my teeth. "What do you want?"

"For this little pretty thing to be my own personal blood whore and for you all to let me go freely with this thing." He said shaking Rose so that her head wobbled backwards and forwards.

"Like hell," I snarled going to jump forward before Stan grabbed me around the waist.

"Belikov, no. that's what he wants."

"Then that's what his going to get." I snapped as I watched the striogi pick Roza up and throw her over his shoulder.

"ROSE!" Lissa screamed.

I watched as she tried to run after Rose but Christian grabbed her around the waist, holding her safety back. she began to sob into his shoulder while never moving her eyes off of Rose. The princess may not have been able to do anything, but I could.

I elbowed Stan in the face and the impact made his grip loosen on me enough so that I was able to break out of his hold.

I ran after the striogi and once I was close enough I jumped and spear tackled him to the ground. He let go of Rose as he fell and a quick look at her told me she wasn't doing too good. Startled the striogi turned over and tried to kick out at me but I deflected his attempts. A short opening at his heart gave me the chance I was looking for and quickly staked him. I spun around and looked at Roza's pale and limp figure laying on the ground unconscious.

"Roza…" I whispered and bent over her, pressing my forehead against hers. I could feel the breath from her lips on my face, so I at least knew she was breathing. Grief wracked my body and I tried to breath evenly, but that didn't work very well. I could feel tears running down my cheeks. Carefully I pulled back and looked at Roza's pale face, cracked lips and irregular breathing. Blood ran from her neck down her shoulder staining her shirt and the wound was still bleeding steadily.

"Guardian Belikov?" asked a small voice and I looked up to see Lissa standing over me with the other guardian's approaching.

The princess looked at my face, and seeing the tear streaks she must have assumed the worst.

"She's not…" she breathed covering her mouth and I shook my head.

"No, she's alive. Just," I said quietly and the light returned to the Princess's eyes.

"Move aside," she instructed.

Immediately I moved so that she could bend down next to Roza and Lay her hands over her chest. The princess closed her eyes and for a few seconds Roza's body seemed to… glow.

My eyes never moved away from her face and I stroked her hair gently with one hand while holding the side of her face with the other. I watched in amazement as the wound on Roza's neck sealed up and Roza's beautiful brown eyes slowly blinked open and her gaze settled on me.

"Comrade…" she breathed.

I smiled. "Oh, thank god." I whispered and bent down to kiss her gently on the lips.

"I thought I had lost you," I muttered against her lips and behind us I heard many shocked gasps and cries.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Comrade," she breathed and I grinned.

"Thank Christ for that ey?"

Suddenly a jerking on my shoulder startled me out of my haze. I blinked looking up at the angry face of Eddie.

"What the hell!" he yelled in my face and I looked over at Rose to see her expression was one of surprise.

"I love her," I said more to myself than Eddie.

Eddie however didn't seem to like that answer. He brought his fist back and before I could do anything he was snapping it forward towards my face. I closed my eyes waiting for the hit. I would take anything for my Roza. Any insults, dirty looks or beatings.

Except this one never came.

I opened my eyes to see Eddie looking at Rose. She had a pleading look on her face, and her eyes flittered to me.  
"Don't hurt him Eddie. Please. He didn't do anything wrong."

Her voice came out in a sort of whisper, and it made me cringe to hear her sound so weak. So not like rose at all.

"Enough." I spoke in a commanding voice and Eddie fell silent. "We will speak no more of the matter right now. I love Roza, and that's all I'm going to say. I'm not going to hide our relationship any longer." I looked over at Alberta and she looked at me with a mixture of surprise and a knowing glance.

"We need to get Roza home, she is still weak, and needs to be healed fully." I said and walked over to her and scooped her up into my arms effortlessly.

Eddie glared after me as I walked to the car, but Lissa hurried along, not allowing Roza to go out of her sight. When we sat in the car, Roza laid on my lap and her head rested tiredly against my shoulder. Her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing changed to a normal speed.

"I love you so so much Roza. Never forget that. I will always be here and I will always save you. I will protect you with my life Roza." I whispered in Russian to her. I knew she couldn't understand me, but her eyes flickered open to rest on me for a moment.

"я тебя люблю." She whispered.

I blinked in shock. Surely she hadn't understood what I had said.

"What?" I asked her and she smiled at me.

"I learnt how to say I love you in Russian Comrade," she breathed.

"How?"

"From Google. I knew it would impress you. Or well, I hoped it would." She replied before she fell asleep.

I smiled down at her sleeping form, tenderly brushing strands of bloody hair away from her face.

"It did my love." I breathed pressing my lips to her forehead.

**Thanks for reading guys. Review for me and give me some inspiration for where to send this story, and I might reward you with a shirtless Dimitri, or a shirtless Rose for the guys reading this story. Oh and tell me if you guys want some lemons, because according to my friend, I am apparently good at writing them. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, new chapter is up. I know these updates are coming fast, and like the rest of you I love that too. But I just have to warn that sometimes it won't be like that, and it might take a bit longer for me to update because I am in year 11 and doing my VCE. But if I can, I should be able to update most Monday's, Tuesday's and Thursday's and some days in between. :) **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Vampire Academy. Only this plot :) **

**~Sarah **

Chapter 3

RPOV

When I awoke I immediately knew where I was. The familiar white walls and ceiling of the medical centre stared back and me, and I closed my eyes against the harsh bright lighting. Letting myself become use to the new light.

The second thing I was aware of was the warm feeling in my left hand. It was warm, firm and perfectly calloused with years of training and fighting. I immediately knew what that was as well.

I turned my head and slowly peeled my eyes open where they met warm brown ones.

Dimitri was sitting beside me in a chair, holding my hand. His face was lined with worry and concern, as well as love and happiness at finally seeing me fully awake.

"Dimitri…" I sighed contently and closed my eyes once again.

I felt him move and then felt his lips on my forehead kissing me gently.

"Hi Roza," he breathed pulling back to look at me and I opened my eyes.

I studied him and saw that he looked more tired than usual. He had dark rings beneath his eyes and his hair was ruffled from sleep. His clothes were all creased as if he had slept in them, and were still stained with blood. Both mine, and others.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"Almost two days," he responded and I stared at him in shock.

"Two days?"

"Yeah. You kind of passed out when you fell asleep. We think it was a mixture of stress and blood loss that you passed out from. I was so worried when you passed out in my arms in the car that as soon as we arrived I brought you straight here."

"You were worried for me?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Dimitri pulled back looking surprised and hurt. "Of course I was worried. You are the love of my life Roza. Why wouldn't I be worried?"

I faltered. "Well, I just thought that after our little… scene that the guardians would be jumping all over you and locking you up behind bars." I said.

"I would still worry about you Roza, even if I was locked up behind bars."

I looked at him first with pure love, but then with sadness. Dimitri who noticed everything about me and could read me like an open book immediately saw the shift in my mood.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I paused before speaking; knowing what I was going to say was going to make him mad. But when he looks at me with that expression I couldn't help it. I spilt my thoughts out to him before I realised what I was doing.

"I'm holding you back Dimitri. All I am doing is stopping you from having the life you want, and the life that you could have. You should have accepted Tasha's offer, that way she could have given you what you wanted. A Job, a home, and a family. You can't have any of that with me. You can't have a job with me, you can't have a home with me, and everybody knows that we can't have a family together. And that is what hurts most Dimitri. I know that you want a family, and kids, and the only thing that you really want out of life, I can't give it to you."

A look of pain flashed across Dimitri's face, and the fact that I was the only one who he didn't hide his true feelings from made me squirm with delight.

Dimitri leaned forward and gripped my face in between his hands and forced me to look at him.

"Roza, you listen to me. I love you. _You._ And nobody else. I said no to Tasha because I knew she wanted more than a friendship and I couldn't give her what she wanted. Not when my… when my heart was somewhere else. You keep saying _can't_. You need to start saying you _can_. With you at my side I can do anything, and I know it's the same with you. Because we complete each other. You complete me Roza. As long as I have you, I don't need anything else in my life. I can die a happy man if I know I will always have you at my side."

By the time Dimitri had finished his speech tears were rolling down my cheeks. Dimitri lifted his hand and delicately wiped the tears off of my face. But his fingers continued to stroke my face. As if he was mesmerised by it.

"Why are you crying?" he whispered, peppering kisses over my cheeks and nose and lips.

"Because what you said was so beautiful and so true. I'm scared of the unknown Dimitri, and that sounds stupid, coming from someone who hunts strigoi, but even then I know what's going to happen either they end up dead, or I do. And this relationship. It's… it's…. prohibited and illegal. I love you. and it is because I love you that I can't threaten your job. You could lose your job because of me Dimitri. And I would rather suffer myself for all eternity, than to have to watch you suffer. If you were to get fired, it would get out that you were a rapist, or a pedophile. I-"

I was suddenly cut off by his lips smashing down against mine. I responded automatically, pulling him closer to me and twining my fingers in his hair at the back of his neck. His tongue licked my bottom lip, asking for permission, which I gladly gave him. When he pulled back he left me gasping for air.

"I don't give a _shit_ about my _job_ Roza. All I care about is you."

I pulled back in surprise. In all the time I have known Dimitri, never before had he sworn in English around me. Or around anyone for that matter.

"I said it before Rose and I'll say it again. _I love you._ They can throw me in jail or shun me for the rest of my life, but that can't stop me from taking you to Russia with me to live with my family where we will be accepted without a doubt."

I stared at him. "You would do that for me?"

"I would do anything for you Roza." He said.

I smiled and leaned forward so that our lips met. I felt my eyes close as he reached around me and pulled me tightly against him. One of his hands was in my hair, and the other was resting on the small of my back. We jumped apart when the door of the medical centre burst open and Dr Olendzki walked in. she looked surprised to find us in our compromising situation.

"Dr!" I said in a to overly joyed voice.

"Hello Rose. How nice to see you again. Guardian Belikov."

Was it just me or did she sound cold towards Dimitri?

"When can I leave Doc?" I asked as Dimitri moved to the side of the room.

"As soon as I check you over Rose." She said and I sighed. God I really did hate the hospitals.

She poked and prodded for a few minutes until she was satisfied. When she was done she pulled away with a huff.

"Alright Rose. You're good to go. Just take it easy ok?"

I nodded. "You got it Doc." I said mocking a saluted.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri shaking his head.

"Goodbye Rose."

With that she walked out of the room and Dimitri came back over to me.

"You should have more respect than that Roza." He scolded helping me off the bed and grabbing my clothes.

"You wanna help me change?" I asked waggling my eyebrows suggestively.

Dimitri shook his head but a grin spread across his face in any case. "Just go get dressed Rose."

After getting changed out of the horrible hospital gown and having a shower I walked back out of the bathroom to find Dimitri sitting on my bed talking to Christian.

"Sparky," I greeted walking over to them.

"Rose," he smiled and ran over to sweep me into a huge big bear hug. We may have acted like we hated each other but after Spokane incident we developed a brotherly-sisterly bond. "I missed you."

I grinned. "I was only out of it for two days Chris."

"Two days too long," he said pulling back and laying a hand on my cheek. "How do you feel?"

"Fine after Liss healed me." I said.

Christian suddenly looked uncomfortable and looked over to Dimitri.

"What?" I asked.

Christian looked at me and paused for a second before speaking.

"Well, it's two things. First of all Lissa only healed you when you were at the mall. Once you were back here Adrian healed you."

I looked at Dimitri. "Is this true?"

He glanced at me and nodded as his hands clenched into fists. I walked over to him to take his hands in mine.

"Hey, I'm with you, remember? Adrian's just a friend."

"Try telling him that. The way he looked at you…" he snarled looking off to a corner in the room.

"Hey," I said gently and brought his face back to mine. "I'm here." I said and pecked a kiss to his lips.

"Oh and that's the other thing," said Christian and I looked to him.

"What is?"

"Lissa sent me to get you so you two could talk about that…" he said gesturing towards me and Dimitri.

Well shit….

**Thanks for reading guys and I know this chapter was so long. I just didn't know where to end it! Don't forget to Review. Do you like long or short chapters? What do you think will happen between Lissa and Rose? What about Janine and what she thinks of Rose and Dimitri? Oh and Rose doesn't know about Abe yet, but he will come into play. Don't you guys worry your pretty little heads about that ;) SO REVIEW PLEASE?! **

**~Sarah. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back guys! Fast updates I know! It's because I am just that awesome :P don't forget to press that beautiful little review button at the bottom of the page after reading. **

**Enjoy!**

**~Sarah.**

Chapter 4

RPOV

I stood at Lissa's door, debating with myself over knocking on it. _Just do it you chicken_ I thought. Rose Hathaway was no chicken. She was hot headed and impulsive.

I took a deep breath and raised my fist knocking on the door.

I heard a rustling from behind the door, and then a few seconds later Lissa was there opening it.

She stood before me, looking as beautiful as she always did. She had a floor length summer dress on in the shades of greens and pinks. Her hair was pulled back in a French braid and her eyes sparked when she saw me standing there. A grin spread across her face and she threw herself into my waiting arms.

"Rose!" she squealed hugging me tightly.

"Hey Liss."

"How are you feeling?" she asked pulling away.

"I'm fine, thanks to you and Adrian." I smiled as she dragged me inside and pushed me down on her bed.

"Do you need anything?" She asked walking over to her little mini fridge.

"Ah, just a coke if you've got it," I said and she smiled bringing it over.

After a few minutes of Liss and I staring at each other while drinking our drinks, I broke the silence.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out.

Lissa frowned. "Sorry about what Rose?"

"About not telling you."

Lissa still looked confused so I elaborated.

"About me and Dimitri."

Understanding clicked into Lissa's eyes, at first she looked angry but after a while hurt flittered through the bond, making me feel even more guilty.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? I'm supposed to be your best friend Rose. You're supposed to tell me everything, like I do with you. Why can't you trust me Rose?"

I felt tears spring to my eyes. I know I'm Rose Hathaway, and Rose Hathaway doesn't cry. But when your best friend and soul sister is looking at you with such a betrayed look and when the hurt screamed at me through the bond, it's a bit hard to have no reaction.

"I'm so so sorry Liss. I do trust you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I couldn't tell anyone. Nobody knew besides Adrian, but that is only because he figured it out himself, I didn't tell him."

Lissa was quiet for a few moments and then she looked thoughtful.

"I understand where you're coming from, and I accept your apology." She said and I just looked at her dumbfounded. "Dimitri's your mentor, the last thing that you want is for it to get out that you are screwing your mentor."

Lissa covered her mouth as she giggled and I blushed a deep shade of red.

"Oh, we're not…" I broke off embarrassed.

"You mean you haven't…"

I shook my head.

"Wow."

Now I was confused. "What's shocking about that?"

Now Lissa looked embarrassed. "Oh, well, it's just that from what I saw and what I now know, I just would have presumed you would have done it from the way you have been acting around each other. I saw it in your aura Rose. Back at the mall. When you two were together your aura shone with pink, which symbolises love. Never have I ever seen such pure love shine through someone before as it did with you and Dimitri. I can tell it's real for you Rose. That is why I accept your apology."

I grinned a pathetic love sick smile at her. "Thanks Liss. That means a lot."

She smiled and hugged me. "Just make it count Rose." She said.

I nodded not entirely sure with what she meant. "I will."

I grinned as I left Lissa's room and closed her door behind me. As I turned I walked into someone and I looked up to see who it was. Adrian.

"Adrian! Hey!" I said and hugged him.

He hugged me back just as fiercely. When he pulled away he rested a hand on my cheek.

"You worried me little Dampir," he said and I smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I'm better now."

"I can see that."

It was quiet for a few awkward seconds so I broke it.

"Whatcha doing here anyway?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Well, I was going to see Lissa, but I think I might hang out with you instead."

"Well, I'm going back to Dimitri, so you're probably better off going into see Liss."

Adrian frown and when he spoke his voice was laced with anger. "Of course you are. His got you whipped badly hasn't he? Or is it him that is the one who 's whipped?" he asked cocking his head to the side in a thoughtful gesture.

My mouth dropped open. "What the hell Adrian! I almost died and he is the love of my life! Don't you think I would want to spend some time with him?"

"But you never spend time with us anymore."

"Bullshit! I was just talking with Lissa for almost two hours! You can't tell me I don't talk to you guys."

"By _us_ I meant _me_." He said.

I scowled at him. "Well pardon me if I get _us _and _me_ mixed up mister perfect. You know you might be royal and I might have to be respectful of you, but you don't have to be a dick about it. What happened to you Adrian? Why are you being such a bastard all of the sudden?"

Adrian made a noise that sounded like a growl. "Maybe you need to understand all of your options Rose. I love you. We can have a family together. I can give you all the money and riches in the world that you could want. You could be a respected and a well-known guardian! All you have to do is choose me. Choose me over that cradle robber and come to where you really belong."

I snapped. I grabbed his collar forcing him to bend down to my height so I could look him in the eyes.

"Listen to me Adrian. You may be able to give me money and riches but you can't give me the thing that is most important. True love. That is one thing that Dimitri can give me that you can't. True, we can't have a family together, but if I can't have one with Dimitri I don't want one at all. And I _am_ well known and I _will_ be a respected guardian when I become Lissa's guardian." I yelled and Adrian looked mildly shocked before he fixed me with a glare.

Before I knew what was happening Adrian had his lips pressed against mine, forcing my mouth open so he could taste me with his tongue. My eyes flew wide and I tried to push him off but he gripped my hips painfully and pushed me up against the wall so that I was trapped. I whimpered at the crushing feeling in my hip.

I brought my fist up and hit him in the face forcing him to let me go. He stood there cupping his cheek with his hand and looked at me like he couldn't believe what he had done.

I felt the spirit darkness welling up inside me as it built up so much that I couldn't push it down and control it. I started to stalk towards Adrian wanting to punch him until he bled to death. Didn't he know he had hurt me physically and emotionally? Friends don't do that to each other. They protect each other and accept other peoples choices in whom they love. Adrian hadn't done any of those things.

As I stepped closer to him I raised my fist preparing to smack him, but before I could, something grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back.

"Roza stop. He isn't worth it."

I couldn't register the voice that spoke to me. All I knew was that I had to make Adrian pay for hurting me. I started to struggle out of the persons grip but they pinned my hands to my sides and forced me down to the ground so that I was now lying down.

"Roza. Stop. It isn't you. Come back to me Roza."

In the back of my mind I knew that voice and I knew I should listen to them, but all my reasoning had left as soon as the darkness took over.

"No! He hurt me! He has to pay and hurt like I did now let me go!" I screamed and thrashed which only made the person grip me tighter.

"Roza, it isn't you, IT ISNT YOU! Please Roza, come back please."

This time I listened to the voice. I fought against the darkness that kept pushing me down and broke through the surface.

I saw Dimitri's worried face looking down at me, his eyes searching mine. The next thing I saw was Adrian huddled against the wall looking at me with a mask that could only be describes as terrified. Lissa and Christian stood in front of him, looking at me with concern. A ring of students had formed around us and the guardians and teachers were there trying to get them to move and get to class.

Dimitri took me in his arms and hugged me close to him while smoothing my hair back with the other hand. He sat there holding me in front of everyone, whispering soothing words to me in Russian, and I half expected someone to jump out and call us out right there. But nobody did.

"What happened here? What's going on?" Alberta asked coming over to us where we sat on the floor.

"Spirit and its darkness guardian Petrov," Dimitri replied as I buried my head into his shoulder.

I could feel that I had none of the darkness left in my body, but the after-shocks of it still left me shaking.

"Well, just get her out of her and get her calmed down Belikov."

Dimitri nodded and stood up with me still in his arms.

"Come on you," he whispered to me.

I didn't respond. I just hid my face in his collar bone as he carried me down the hallways and towards his room.

**Didn't see that coming did ya? Haha. **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to REVIEW! Please leave me comments on what you think guys, it means a lot to me and I do take the time to reply back to as many of the reviews as possible. Please and I will love you forever! :) **

**~Sarah. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! How are we all? Here's a new chapter and I must foreworn that it does get a bit M rated. So I recommend 15+ years ;) but I'll shut up now and let the story go on :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, only my imagination and this plot :P**

Chapter 5

RPOV

Dimitri kicked open his door, and closed it again with his foot. He carried me over to the bed where he gently set me down and sat beside me. My heads hit his soft pillows so that his heavenly scent fluffed up around me and encircled me in its hold. As I laid there I looked up at him and met his stare. Mine held love and emptiness. The feeling I was becoming accustomed to lately after the darkness invaded me. After it hit it always left me feeling… empty. It took all of my emotion and strength and just left me crumbled and weak.

Dimitri sat on the edge of the bed where he held me hand just looking at me, and in that moment I needed more than ever, in more ways than one. I needed him both physically and emotionally, and that scared the crap out of me. Never in my life had I ever needed anybody. Growing up I may have wanted my mother, but I never needed her. I had no idea who the hell my father was, and Lissa was really the only other person in my life that I cared about and relied on. But even then, I didn't really _need_ her. She needed me. I was the one training to be her guardian. She needs me to lean on to keeping her safe.

Or well she did.

She now has Christian to lean on; she just needs me to guard her and to be the friend that never leaves. Just thinking about it brought a tear to my eye and spilled down my cheek.

Dimitri reached up and swiftly got rid of the tear and kissed my cheek were it was. When he pulled back he stroked my face and looked in my eyes.

"What is it Roza?" he whispered.

I sniffed. "Nobody needs me. Lissa has Christian now and she should really just have me there to be the guardian to look after her and the friend that never leaves her. But I need her Dimitri. I need her to talk to when things get bad, and to be there so that I can tell her things that I can't tell other people. But most of all I need you Dimitri. I need you to protect me, and to lean on and to be there for me. I need you like I have never needed anybody else before. I need you in ways that I don't even understand them myself. I just need… you…" I said defeated.

Dimitri stared at me for what seemed infinity. When he moved he moved so he was closer to me.

He crawled over to me so that he was straddling my waist and was looking down at me, hovering a few centimetres away from my face.

"I need you too Roza, so I know how you feel about me and Lissa needs you too. She depends on just as much as she depends on Christian, if not even more, because you have been her friend since kindergarden and you both know each other better than you know anybody else. She needs you, not only to be her guardian, but to also be her friend and her confidant. She loves you Rose. Just like I love you. Never forget that." He said and gripped my face between his hands.

"I love you too," I breathed and tilted my face up so that our lips met.

**Start of M rated scene! If you don't want to read it skip to the next bolded wording. **

My eyes fluttered shut as I gripped his shirt in an iron hold pulling him closer to me so that he ended up collapsing and falling flush against me. My tongue snaked out and licked his bottom lip where I was asking him for permission without the words. He happily granted my wish and our tongues were soon in a fight for dominance. His hands were gripping my waists and my hips in vice like grasps and I moaned into his touch.

My hands were subconsciously tugging at the edge of Dimitri's t-shirt. At the same time we pulled back to look at each other. We were both panting, trying to catch our breath.

"We shouldn't…" Dimitri began.

"I know."

Dimitri and I reached for each other at the same time, bringing our lips together in a passionate kiss, filled with love, hunger, and lust. I pulled at Dimitri's shirt and tugged it over his head. He seemed to miss the contact as soon as he broke it because the moment his shirt was off he was back on me kissing me hungrily.

Dimitri unbuttoned the buttons on my shirt and pushed the material away, never breaking his lips away from mine. The next thing to go was his pants so he was left in just his boxers. I could see his excitement though the silky material of the boxers and could feel it when he was pressed against me. Dimitri reached around my back and expertly unhooked my bra so that my breasts were out on show for him. But he never paused in his mission. As soon as my bra had fallen to the floor he was working on my denim shorts and was tugging them down along with my underwear.

Now I was completely bare with nothing to hide me.

I knew guys had always given me complements on how I looked and said that I had a sex-on-legs body, but that couldn't stop the wave of self-consciousness that washed over me.

Dimitri seeing my blush started kissing my cheek and worked his way down to my neck.

"You're beautiful Roza," he said, his voice husky with emotion.

I smiled and removed the only piece of clothing that was restricting us from being completely together. His boxers. I pushed them down and Dimitri looked into my eyes as he positioned himself over my entrance.

"This might hurt for a little bit Roza, but I promise I will make it as pain-free as I can."

I just simply nodded at his words and the next thing I knew he was inside me. And I never realised how _big_ he was until just now.

I cried out at the short burst of pain, but it soon softened to a moan as I got use to his size. As one we began moving together, moving our hips in sync so that they met perfectly in the middle.

It started off slowly, but as the heat built in the pit of my stomach, I found myself moving quicker, and Dimitri meeting each of my strides.

I was panting now as his lips roamed my body and whispered sweet words against my skin. I cried out with pleasure as his lips closed around my nipple and began biting and sucking on it, causing Goosebumps to rise up on my skin.

Dimitri's hardened length brushed my sweet spot, making me buck my hips against his in wild desperation.

"Oh Dimitri," I moaned burying my head in his shoulder and gently bit his neck.

This sent a groan of pleasure to slither out of Dimitri. "Roza…"

I could feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge and after a few more strokes, Dimitri was making me tumble over it.

"Ah-Yes! Dimitri!" I cried as I came down from my high.

A few seconds later Dimitri came and I moaned at the warm sensation that was flooding into me.

**End of M rated scene.**

I fell back against the pillows and Dimitri fell on top of me, but rolled so that he wasn't there crushing me.

He laid beside me and pulled me against his chest so that I was cuddled up against his side. I sighed contently and he kissed the top of my head.

When I thought about having sex I always thought I would knew how to describe it, but laying here now in Dimitri's arms, I didn't have the words to say how amazing it was.

I yawned tiredly and I heard and felt Dimitri chuckle.

"Go to sleep Roza," he whispered in my ear.

"What if someone walks in on us?" I asked, not really caring about what would happen if we were caught.

"They won't, because I won't let them in. Now sleep Roza."

I snuggled down closer to his body, wrapping myself in his warmth and I fell deeply asleep.

Or well I would have but as soon as the darkness enclosed around me, I felt the tug of a spirit dream pulling at me.

When I turned around I wasn't entirely sure on how I felt about who I saw standing there.

"Adrian…"

**What do you think Adrian has to say to Rose? Has he come to apologise or say something else? If you review you'll find out. I want at least 10 reviews until I update the next chapter guys, so jump to it and tell me how much you love or hate it! :) **

**~Sarah **


	6. Chapter 6

**How are we all, I'm back! I may not have got the reviews I really wanted, but I could stop myself from writing, so you're lucky I love you all, but if you love me you all will review at the end of this chapter please? Even if it is just to say whether you love or hate the story, and I am open to advice as well. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, the beautiful Michelle Mead does.**

**~Sarah. **

Chapter 6

RPOV

"Adrian…"

Adrian stood before me in his typical jeans and collar shirt. He was smoking a cigarette so I knew something was troubling him.

I looked around my surroundings and saw that we were at the ski lodge on the balcony where we first met.

"Little Dampir," said Adrian as he stomped out his butt and walked over to me, but he suddenly froze, just staring at me.

"Adrian? What's wrong?"

He had a look that could only be described as anger and wonder on his perfectly sculptured face.

"How…? Did you….?"

His eyes were trained onto my stomach and I looked down thinking I had spilt soy sauce or something else on my top, and it was then that I saw I was wearing the black dress that I wore to the school dance a few weeks ago, and Adrian had never seen me in it.

"Adrian, why am I in this?" I asked smoothing my hands over the material.

His eyes snapped up to mine and the familiar smirk found its way onto his face. "I let you pick what you wanted to wear this time." He said and I blinked in surprise.

"Guess I really do love this dress," I muttered to myself.

"It does look good on you," admitted Adrian.

I turned to glare at him and he sighed.

"Look Rose, I'm sorry about what happened in the hallway. It was from using too much spirit and from practicing Lissa, and when I heard you were with Belikov, it just set me off, and I'm sorry."

"Look Adrian. I'm with Dimitri now and you're just going to have to accept it, or we can't be friends. I want you as a friend, but I can't be if we continually fight over me being with Dimitri." I said.

Adrian walked over and took my hands in his, while looking deep into my eyes.

"I do accept it Rose and I do want to be friends, I'm sorry of how I got mad at you."

I sighed by smiled despite myself. "Well, I am with Dimitri and nothing and no one can stop us." I added defensively and Adrian looked down at my body again.

"Yeah, about that. There's something you should know. You're-"

He broke off suddenly and looked off to the distance. After a few seconds he sighed defeated and let go of my hands and walked away a few paces, but I followed him.

"I'm what Adrian?" I asked.

He looked at me and then smiled. "Don't worry about it Rose. You're waking up, and I dare say you'll find out about it soon enough anyway. I was just going to give you the heads up."

"Adrian-"

I started to speak, but the next thing I knew I was startled awake. I sat up gasping for breath as if I had been underwater for the past half an hour.

I was panting and I hadn't realised until I felt his arms slip around me that I had woken Dimitri up.

"Roza? Is everything alright?"

I gulped and turned to face him, giving him a smile.

"Yeah I-"

I started to say I was fine but I then saw a shadow in the corner of the room.

I gasped and scooted back in the bed, so much that I actually fell off the bed.

"Rose! Are you alright?"

Dimitri's face peered over the edge of the bed, but my eyes were trained to the figure in the corner.

At first I thought it was a ghost, but then the nauseating feeling in my stomach told me otherwise.

Realising that I was still naked, and there was a strigoi in the room, I quickly grabbed the closest item of clothing that was near me, which turned out to be Dimitri's duster.

Dimitri still hadn't noticed the strigoi in the room, because he was too worried about me and why I was flipping out. I felt around in Dimitri's duster and felt his stake in the pocket. I pulled it out and continued to look at the strigoi.

Dimitri seeing me get out his stake looked at where I was looking and it was then he saw the strigoi.

He jumped out of bed and pulled on his boxers and t-shirt and turned to stand in front of me while taking the stake out of my hand, so that he now had it.

The strigoi chuckled at our reaction. "Took you guys long enough."

His voice was cold and dripped with vengeance. I gulped and grabbed Dimitri's arm, glaring at the strigoi who had his eyes trained onto me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I came to get what my colleagues failed to grab when I sent them out on their task."

"Which was what?" I spat.

"You dearie."

I stepped back subconsciously at the same time Dimitri growled.

"You're not going to touch her," he snarled at the strigoi while pushing me behind him.

"Well, unfortunately for you _buddy_ I'm not going to fail twice."

The strigoi lunched, but Dimitri met him half way.

They were grappling together, but even I could see that the strigoi had the upper hand. There were many growls, grunts and snarls going on and before I could jump in the brawl the strigoi stood up and kicked Dimitri into the wall.

Dimitri hit the wall with a sickening thud as his head slammed against it, he dropped to the floor unconscious. The strigoi started approaching Dimitri to finish off the kill but I couldn't let that happen.

I leapt forward and grabbed the strigoi's arm, pulling him away from Dimitri.

The strigoi snarled and grabbed me around the neck, lifting me up so that he was choking me.

"Leave… him… alone…" I gasped out as I tried to kick him in the shin.

Being weaponless, kind of sucked in these situations.

The strigoi looked thoughtful. "Come with me, and I will leave him unharmed."

I looked to Dimitri. If I left with the strigoi, Dimitri would be panicked when he woke up, but at the same time I knew he would find me. Thinking about Lissa and everyone else I knew they would help him.

Adrian….

He knew something and maybe it had something to do with this. What was he going to say in the dream? Was he trying to warn me?

I looked at the strigoi and saw that he was still waiting for my answer, so I barely go out the enough words.

"Fine. Just leave him, and everyone else that I love alone. Don't hurt anyone in this school and don't kill any guardians or Royals. Just take me. Nobody else."

The strigoi gave me a chilling smile. "I wasn't planning on it sweetness." He breathed against my ear, making me shudder.

The next thing I knew the strigoi was squeezing my throat so that he cut off my air supply.

The last thing I saw before I passed out was Dimitri's sleeping form.

**What do you think? What do you think the strigoi want's with Rose? What was Adrian trying to tell Rose? What will Dimitri do when he wakes up? Review and let me know!**

**~Sarah. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the new chapter and this time in Dimitri's POV after Rose has been taken. So read and REVIEW! And enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Michelle Mead does.**

**~Sarah. **

Chapter 7

DPOV

I groaned as I woke up and gripped my head with my hand.

"Ugh…"

I looked around me and saw the messy room and the unmade bed, and just like that it was like a road train hitting me as realisation dawned on me.

"Shit! Roza? Please be here. Where are you?" I called out as I stood up.

But only silence met me.

I began to panic as I walked over to the bathroom to see if she was in the shower, but the bathroom was bare. I walked back into the bedroom and saw that her clothes were still on the floor. So if the strigoi had taken her, like I think he did, all she would be wearing is his duster.

I spun around in a circle as I debated on what to do. No one on campus knew a strigoi had broken in through the wards yet, and I needed to alert the guardians so they can organise a search party for Rose.

I turned around and grabbed my pants and pulled them on as I ran out the door. Students looked at me funny when I ran past them down the hall but I only had one thing on my mind.

Roza.

How could I let her be taken like that? Especially just after we had made love. This isn't how it was supposed to be. We are supposed to fall asleep together and wake up together, and to not be disturbed in the middle of the night by a strigoi who ends up taking my girlfriend.

I shook my head as I burst into the guardian lounge and everyone looked up at me in surprise.

I must have been a sight to see. All dishevelled with sleep and banged up from fighting. I knew I had a few cuts over my body because I could feel them and see the blood that was stained on my t-shirt.

"Guardian Belikov, what happened?"

"Roza…" I panted out and everyone looked at me as if I had lost my mind. Who knew, maybe I had. I was after all known as the one to be calm and collected in stressful times, and here I am worried out of my mind and stressing like no tomorrow in my pyjamas in the middle of the guardian staff room.

What can I say? Roza does things to me that no one else can get me to normally do. I need look at last night. She was so loose and amazing and sexy….

_Focus Dimitri._ I scolded myself. _Roza needs you right now and your thinking about sex. Get a grip man!_

"Oh yes, Guardian Belikov. Did you get her calmed down?" asked Alberta coming over to me.

"Yes but I don't know where the hell she is!" I practically screamed in her face.

Alberta pulled back in surprise.

"What are you taking about Belikov? And what are you wearing…?"

"Who cares what I'm wearing! Roza was taken by a strigoi and I don't know where she is or if she's ok, or if she's even alive…"

My voice caught as I said _alive_. I couldn't bear to think of Roza dead. If she was dead I was too. If she was lost, so was I, or in this case insane….

"WHAT! A strigoi was on campus?! How long ago? Why didn't you alert us straight away?!" Alberta fired questions to me quicker than what I could listen to them.

The rest of the guardians circled around me and were throwing questions left right and centre. I heard things like _"Were any Royals taken?" _and _"Is Princess Valisa alright and safe?" _

I knew in the back of my mind that these were perfectly respectable questions but at the moment I was only worried about one thing, and one thing only.

"Everybody! Shut the FUCK up!" I yelled and everyone immediately fell silent.

First, me bursting into a room with pyjamas on. Second, me being all frantic and messed up. And third me swearing out right in English. Yeah, I have lost the plot a bit.

"There was only one strigoi and it was in my room with me and Roza. It attacked me after it threatened Roza and then I must have been knocked out, because when I woke up next Roza and the strigoi were gone. No Royals were taken and Princess Valisa is perfectly safe, because she wasn't with us at the time. Now can we please jump into action and save Roza now please?"

The guardians all exchanged looks. Alberta was the only one to keep her gaze on me. Her eyes pierced through me as if she could sense every wild emotion that I was feeling right then and the look reminded me of the one I quite usually gave to Roza during our lessons or when she was lying to me.

Oh Roza…

Finally the guardians stopped talking to one another and turned back to me. They all seemed afraid to be the one to tell me what they were just discussing and in the end it was Stan who stepped forward. Stan… this surely wouldn't end well.

"Look Belikov. Rose was a great student, and probably would've turned out to be one the best. But we can't send out an entire search party for just one student let alone a dhampir. If it was a moroi, then yeah, maybe we could. But Rose… well… she gone Belikov. I'm sorry."

See that's where I'm glad of having the ability of being able to read people and tell when they are lying. And right now, Stan was lying through his teeth. He didn't sound sorry at all! And the worst part was he sounded bloody smug about it the asshole!

Before I even realised what I was doing I raised my fist and brought it forward to smack right in the centre of his nose.

Stan cried out, with his hands flying to his nose. He fell backwards surprised with not having expecting the hit. But seriously, how could you _not_ have expected to see that coming. I mean if you were going to face off with a tall, pissed off Russian and tell him there was no way possible of him being able to find his girlfriend and the love his life back, you'd punch him too.

Alberta stepped forward and gripped my arm, stopping me from throwing any more punches, as the guardians behind Stan caught him as he fell. Alberta looked as if she was trying not to laugh, but at the same time I could tell she was pissed off about what Stan had said about Rose. I knew Alberta loved Rose like a daughter and like me she would go through hell and back if she knew there was any way of getting Rose home safely if she was still alive. And in my heart I knew she was alive. I could feel her live heartbeat as if I had her heart in my own chest.

Wait…

I spun around and tried to run out of the staff room but Alberta quickly restrained me.

"Belikov, what are you doing?"

"Getting Adrian Ivashkov to see if he can get to Rose in her dreams." I said.

Alberta nodded. "Alright, hurry back. I'll try and quiet these guys down and get a search party organised. I want to find Rose as much as you do Dimitri."

I nodded truly grateful. "Thank you Alberta. Really."

Alberta smiled and nodded. "Hurry Dimitri."

I nodded, not needing any more pushes towards the door. I flew out of the door like a wild storm and bolted towards the visiting housing. It only took me two minutes to run there and seconds later I was beating on the door as loudly as a jackhammer.

I could hear many scuffles and grunts behind the door and two minutes later Adrian was opening the door.

He was squinting in the light and his hair was messy with sleep. Different to his normally perfectly styled messy hair. He peeked at me around the door and looked surprised to see me standing there.

"If you're looking for Rose, she should be somewhere on the other side of the school in her room. Although I'm surprised that you think she would be here with me and not in bed with you especially with our fight we just had-" he started to speak but I cut him off.

"I'm not here for Rose. Or well-I am. But for a different reason." I took a breath and swallowed my pride as I said the next words. "We need your help. Rose has been taken and we need you to try and contact her in her dreams."

Adrian instantly woke up and stood up straighter. "Rose has what? Tell me you're joking."

I glared at him but he seemed unaffected by it. "Do you think I would be here in the middle of the night if I was joking?!"

"Whoa, Jeez, take a chill pill man."

"Don't you bloody tell me to-"

"Are we going or not?" Adrian Demanded effectively cutting me off.

I sighed and nodded my head. "Yes. Move it."

We began walking but Adrian suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" I demanded.

Adrian looked at me. "We have to get Lissa."

I shook my head. "No. It will just complicate things."

This time Adrian glared at me. "Rose and Lissa have a bond. Lissa may be able to help."

I sighed irritated. "Adrian, the bond is one way. You know that as good as I do. Rose can see into the Princesses head, but the Princess can't see into Rose's."

Adrian scratched his head as if it helped him think. "Yes, I know. But she can still feel things. She can feel Rose, and she can feel it when Rose takes the darkness away from her. So if I can't get to Rose through her dreams we will at least know Rose is alive if Lissa can feel Rose taking the darkness from her."

I thought about it and then realised that Adrian did actually have a valid point. So we detoured and stopped by the Moroi dorms and knocked softly on her door so we didn't wake anyone else up, but loud enough that Lissa would hear them if they were asleep.

After a few seconds Lissa opened the door and appeared looking half asleep. When she saw me and Adrian she perked up a bit.

"Adrian? Guardian Belikov?" she asked in a tired voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Princess," I said and gave a quick bow. No matter how focused I was on my mission to find Roza I always remembered to find the manners to bow to the Prince or Princess of the Royal family. "Forgive me for the later hour, but we need you to come with us. Rose is in trouble and needs us."

Panic set in on the Princesses face and behind her, I could hear someone else.

"Liss? Who is it? What do they want?"

Immediately I knew it was Christian and I heard Adrian breathe a sigh of relief.

"Christian! Get your ass here! We need to find Rose!" he yelled.

I turned to him angrily. Right in that second I wanted to punch him for yelling out to the whole school that I had failed Rose in letting her get taken.

Two seconds later Christian was standing there at the door with only a pair of boxers on. When he caught sight of me, he seemed embarrassed with his lack of clothing.

"Dimitri man, what happened with Rose?" Christian asked in concern.

I was glad that Christian was being serious about the matter and wasn't replying to it with his usual witty remarks. I knew that him and Rose fought a lot, but they also loved each other like brothers and sisters do.

"Rose was taken last night," I explained. "By a strigoi. He broke in our room and when I fought him, he threw me at a wall and I blacked out. When I woke up Rose and the strigoi were gone and the strigoi took her. We need Adrian to see if he can contact her in her dreams and we need you to keep in touch with you. We know that you can't go into Rose's head like she can do with you. But you can feel her and feel when she takes the darkness out of you, and we need you to tell us that she is doing these things because it confirms that she is alive, and that we can keep on trying." I clarified and Lissa nodded determinately.

"Of course lets go." She said and walked back to her bed to grab her jacket and shoes.

"I'm coming as well," Christian added.

I had been expecting this so I just nodded and moved aside so they could walk past us out of the door.

"Oh um, there is something you might want to know before we get back to the guardian's…" said Adrian and we all turned to look at him.

"Well…?" I pressed.

"Rose can't take the darkness from you Lissa. It's not healthy for her. It could kill her."

Lissa blinked. "Of course I know that the darkness is healthy and that it could cause her death."

"No, by her, I didn't mean _Rose._" Adrian hedged.

"What are you talking about Ivashkov?" I forced out between my gritted teeth.

_Please don't be what I'm thinking. Please don't be what I'm thinking. _Dimitri thought to herself.

"Rose is pregnant." Adrian explained.

My mouth dropped open. As did Christian's and Lissa's.

"How is it possible?" I breathed.

Rose wouldn't have cheated on me. Would she? It was genetically impossible to have children with other dhampirs. So how could Rose be pregnant? Unless she was sleeping with other moroi guys like Jesse Zeklos…

I immediately cast the thought aside. Rose would _never_ cheat on me. She isn't that heartless, and besides. We love each other to much…

"What how? I thought she and Dimitri were…" Lissa broke off with a look to me and I returned her gaze steadily. She blushed and quickly looked away.

"They are, and yes Dimitri is the father," Adrian said and we all stared at him.

"How?" Christian asked after a few minutes.

"Well Rose being shadow-kissed had some effects on her as we all know. Being able to have kids with dhampirs _and_ moroi just happen to be one of them."

"Wait," I cut in. "Did you say she?" I asked.

Adrian smiled. "Yeah. Congratulations Daddy. You're having a baby girl!" Adrian cried with sarcasm and sincerity mixed in together with the same tone.

I began to smile until something else dawned on me.

"Hold on, how do you know this?" I demanded.

Adrian now looked uncomfortable. "Well, last night I dream-walked Rose to apologise about our fight. But when I saw her I caught sight if the pink aura around her stomach and I just _knew_ she was having a baby girl. But it was young. Only a day old. So it must have happened pretty recently…?" Adrian asked looking at me.

I blushed. "Um, yeah… tonight… or well, technically last night…" I muttered and the teenagers started oohing and ahhing and making jokes. Adrian was calling me a cradle robber.

"Look, are we quite done with making fun of the older guy? We need to get back to the guardian staff room and Alberta." I gushed trying to get them to shut up.

"Oh there is one more problem…" Adrian began and I looked at him with a _what now_ expression.

"What?" I snapped.

"Rose doesn't know she's pregnant…"

**Dun dun dunnnn! Congrats to those who guessed correctly. This is my longest chapter yet! I know I promised something unique and I know there are stories with this already, but please. Bear with me. I promise that the strigoi has something to do with the baby in the next chapter. If you can guess what, I'll make the reward as using your name as a new characters name in an upcoming chapter. **

**What did you think about the flipping out and out of control Dimitri? I thought it was pretty funny… and it was fun to write haha. **

**But PLEASE make my day and REVIEW for me and I will love you forever. The next chapter is in Rose's POV so you have that to look forward to. **

**So yeah…. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**~Sarah. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry these few chapters took a few days longer to put up, but it was the weekend and during the weekends and school holiday's I won't be able to update because we don't have internet at home :( **

**But anyway, read and REVIEW! I need A LOT more reviews than what I have guys! Please don't disappoint me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. Only this plot line. (Also mention of Halo Characters) **

Chapter 8

RPOV

When I woke up my throat was so sore and dry. I looked around for a cup of water, but what I found was me chained to a chair by hand-cuffs. I pulled at the hand-cuffs but they wouldn't budge.

'_Of course'_ I thought to myself. _'My first time with having sex with a guy and something bad had to happen.'_

I took in the rest of my surroundings. I was in what looked like a basement. There were no windows and there was only one door with a lock on it. Boxes stood in the corner of the room and a table was in the centre of the room, right in front of me. There was only one single light that was hanging from the roof and the room smelt like smoke.

Wait… _smoke?_

Panicked I looked around for the source of the fire, but the smoke was seeping in from underneath the door crack. I struggled in my chair trying to get out of it, but it was useless. I was stuck.

"Help! Help me somebody!" I cried out to anyone who could hear me.

There was no way I was going to die. One; I had to get back to Dimitri. I knew that by now he would be out of his mind with worry, and was probably killing a few people. And the second reason was pretty obvious. I was _not_ going to die, being burned alive by a fire. If I was to die here I want it to be quick and painless. Say for example, a strigoi draining me.

Suddenly I heard the sound of laughter and the door banged open. I jumped in fright and in walked two strigoi's. I had a brief moment of déjà vu of being in Spokane. I was strapped to a chair like I was now and there also were two strigoi's. One male and one female, like there was now.

The woman had flowing black hair and she was slim and tall, making me guess she was a moroi before she was turned. The guy looked similar to her. He had jet black hair as well, and he was quiet muscular and tall. I couldn't tell if he was a dhampir, moroi or human before he was turned. But the similarities between the two of them were too pronounced that they had to be brother and sister so I was guessing that he would have been a moroi as well before he was turned.

"Well, well. If it isn't the famous Rose Hathaway. It's a pleasure to meet you at last," spoke the guy with a mocking bow.

"Likewise," I shot back sarcastically with a bow of my head.

The guy glared at me and strode over closer to me so that he was up in my face. His hand brushed down the side of my cheek and played with the ends of my hair. I tried to pull away as if I was disgusted with his touch, which I was, but I wanted to act all cool and badass in front of these idiots. If I was going to die, I was going to go down Rose Hathaway style.

The strigoi chuckled and pulled away from me. "You're a witty little one aren't you?"

"I prefer the term clever and ingenious thank you."

The strigoi smirked and walked over to the table which I now realised had a platter on it. I looked around and saw a human girl standing against the wall with her head cast down. She must have brought in the platter behind the two strigoi's. I mentally kicked myself for not being more observant. I had been too focused on the two strigoi's to not notice the finer details like her, and that could have costed me my life.

"Are you hungry?" the guy strigoi asked.

As he said it my stomach rumbled in protest and I quickly shook my head. "Nope. I had a big dinner, but thanks for asking."

The strigoi chuckled. "Don't lie to me. I heard your stomach grumble." He picked up a slice of what looked like pepperoni pizza. Yum. I worked hard to try and not show that my mouth was watering.

"Eat it," the strigoi demanded.

I pulled away as much as I could. "Why should I?" I snapped.

Believe me; it took all of my self-control just there to not devour the pizza just then.

"Don't ask questions. Just do it. The big boss ordered that you were to eat."

I clamped my mouth shut and shook my head.

The strigoi sighed. "I really hoped that it wouldn't come to this." He muttered.

I felt a pit of fear inside of me. _What was he going to do?_ I wondered as he turned to girl strigoi.

"Bethany can you force her mouth open please?" he asked her sweetly.

Bethany smiled and nodded. "Sure Xavier."

Finally I have names, I thought as Bethany walked over to me and gripped my jaw in her vice like hold.

She pried my mouth open and Xavier came over to me with the pizza slice in his hand. He forced it into my mouth.

"Alright Beth, close her mouth," Xavier instructed.

She clamped my mouth shut around the pizza slice and Xavier pulled out the slice leaving half of it in my mouth.

Bethany still had my mouth closed so I couldn't spit out the pizza in my mouth.

"Swallow it." Xavier ordered and after long hesitation I began chewing it.

And my I saw _my god! _It was the best pizza I had ever had in my life, not that I would ever tell these two idiots that.

After quickly chewing it and then swallowing it, I wrestled my head away from Bethany's hold.

"Good," crooned Xavier coming over again and holding out the last half of the pizza slice. "Again."

DPOV

"Rose doesn't know she's pregnant…."

I stared at Adrian in anger. "Well of course she doesn't you idiot! We only did it last night! She doesn't know that she could fall pregnant with me! So we need to find her even quicker than before."

Lissa came over and laid a hand on my arm gently. "Look, this fighting isn't helping Rose. Let's get to Alberta, and tell her about Rose and her… situation. Then we can come up with a plan of action for finding Rose. She needs us."

I nodded. "Let's go." I said not stopping to see if they were following me.

We jogged to the guardian staff room to get there quicker and by the time we got there Adrian and Lissa were puffing for breath. I looked at Christian who seemed to be the only one other than me that wasn't affected by the brief run. He gave me and amused smirk as he watched Adrian walk over to a bench and get a drink of water, and Lissa followed him.

Alberta looked up at our arrival and walked over to me. "Guardian Belikov. I thought you were just getting Lord Ivashkov?"

"Well, we got Vasilisa and Christian by default. Adrian said that Vasilisa will be able to feel Rose and feel when Rose is taking the darkness away from her, so she will be able to confirm that Rose is alive if Adrian cannot get into Rose's dreams." I explained in a rush.

Alberta nodded. "That's a good point. Well come on, we think we have a good starting point."

She led me over to the table where all these guardians were looking at a map. Alberta pushed through the group with me at her side.

"We think that Rose could be in this abandoned building here," she explained pointing at the spot on the map that was only 10 miles away from the school.

"How soon can we leave?" I asked.

We may have had nothing to go off as to where Roza could be, but anything is a start.

"Well we have to think about it Dimitri and prepare groups. We have to think of how many we are taking and who will be going as such Dimitri. We can't just leave." Alberta clarified.

"But Alberta, we don't have time to stuff around. Rose needs us now."

"I understand that Dimitri and I can understand you rush to getting to her, but we have to be smart about this. One strigoi may have taken to her, but there may be an army of them where the strigoi took her had taken her."

"Alberta, you don't understand. Roza is…" I broke off suddenly too afraid to say it.

I briefly wondered how many times Alberta would be able to kill me before I hit the ground.

"She's what Dimitri?" Alberta pressed.

"She's pregnant."

Alberta gapped at me, and I couldn't blame her. "But _how_? I thought you and her…? Is she with another moroi now?" Alberta asked dragging me away out of ear shot of the other guardians.

"No, we um, Rose and I _slept_ together last night, and Adrian spoke to her that night before she was taken and he said he could see the pink aura of the unborn child. He said it was going to be a girl." I spoke with affection in my voice.

"But how is it _possible_?" she asked herself.

"Adrian said because she was shadow-kissed she has the ability to have children with anyone, whether they are dhampir or moroi."

Alberta suddenly smiled and looked up at me with a smug look. "Have fun telling Janine this."

I gulped. Oh crap! I hadn't thought about Janine and this whole situation.

"Alberta, please. We have to go now. I have to get her back, so I know her and our child is safe."

Alberta bit her lip and then nodded. "Alright. You get Rose's friends together and I'll get the other guardians."

I nodded and turned around. Lissa was in Christian's arms and he was soothing her as they both looked at Adrian who was lying down on a couch with his eyes closed. As I approached them Lissa turned around and looked at me. She must have seen my questioning look because she answered my unspoken question.

"He's trying to reach Rose."

I was about to reply when we all heard Adrian mutter in his sleep.

"Little Dhampir…."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Here you go, Chapter 9. I may just state that this chapter does get pretty… violent… and I recommend readers 15 years and older. **

**As usual; the Disclaimer: goes to the wonder and gifted Michelle Mead and the Xavier and Bethany are the property of the writer of the Halo series. (I can never remember or spell her name right)**

**But please please please! READ AND REVIEW!**

**~Sarah. **

Chapter 9

RPOV

I ate all the food that they gave me, including the bottle of water which I was not complaining about. My sore throat is now thanking me. I was still hand-cuffed to the chair and I was still locked in the room, but they came in 3 times a day giving me food and Xavier would always hand feed me. They didn't trust me to be out of my hand-cuff. Can't say I blame them. If it was me in their position, I wouldn't trust me either. Every now and then I would feel myself nodding off and I would force myself to wake up. I didn't trust them to fall asleep. Being strigoi they might turn me in my sleep or drain my body of blood. No I think I am staying awake. I'll find a way out of here eventually, or Dimitri may find me before then.

I was more hoping on the latter one, because not only did I want to see Dimitri _desperately_, but also because it would be cool to see him rip their heads off of their shoulders for taking his girlfriend.

I heard the sound of the door opening and my head snapped up to see Xavier and Bethany walk in. but behind them a new strigoi walked in, but I recognised him immediately.

He was the one who took me.

Now that I wasn't rushing around trying to save my life and Dimitri's life, I could take in his appearance.

He had the typical strigoi features to start with. Fangs, pale skin and red ringed eyes. But then there were his human features. He had messy blonde hair on the top of his head, and he was tall. He looked very well built body, making me presume that he was probably a dhampir before he was turned.

He walked over to me and gave me a fang filled smile. Bethany and Xavier hung back just watching with observant eyes.

"Hello dearie." He said pleasantly. I fought back a shudder as he ran a finger delicately along my chin and jaw.

"Fuck you." I growled out between gritted teeth.

The strigoi tsked me and silenced me with a finger against my lips.

"Uh, uh. As I said, if you behave, you won't be punished. And at the moment, you are not behaving." He scolded me.

He still had his finger against my lips, so I figured it was time to stop being nice and to start being a pain in the ass if I had any hopes of being able to get out of here.

I opened my mouth and quickly bit down on his finger, hard enough so that it would hurt him, but not _quite_ hard enough that I'd draw blood.

I had no intentions of any of his blood getting in my mouth and me turning strigoi.

With a yelp of surprise the strigoi jumped away from me. Xavier stepped forward and slapped me across my face, making my head snap to the side.

"Can't we kill her already Nathan? I mean why are you keeping her here like a pet?" Xavier asked.

Nathan, the strigoi I had bitten straightened up and glared at Xavier.

"Because I want to have my fun! Besides I've got plans for the pretty one here." He said gesturing to me. "Now, did you bring that camera I asked you to?"

Xavier held up a video recorder and smiled. "Yup!" he said proudly.

"Good, I want you to film this and then send the tape to lover boy." Nathan instructed and Xavier nodded obediently.

"Look, if you want to eat me for dinner just do it already. I'm as sick of this game as what Xavier is _Nathan_. Is that your name?" I asked bravely.

Nathan glared at me. "Yes it is. But you shall refer to me as master, Rose."

"But I prefer first name basis. If you get to call me Rose, why can't I call you Nathan? If I have to call you master like your minions do, then you have to call me Guardian Hathaway. It's only fair." I stated.

Nathan growled and gripped my jaw painfully in his hand. "Shut up! You call me Master, end of story!"

"Fuck off I will asshole. I was just screwing you around before with the whole you call me this and I'll call you that business." I giggled despite the pain I was in.

Nathan let out an almighty roar as his hand cracked across my face. I gasped in pain.

That was a lot harder than Xavier had ever hit me. Xavier was like a pillow or a feather compared to Nathan. When I looked up Nathan was looking at my chest. If I had arms to punch him with, I would have right then, but what he did next shocked me.

He started to pull off Dimitri's duster that I was still wearing, and beneath it I was naked, like I was when I was taken. They hadn't given me any clothes to change into. Horrified I struggled against him.

"What the hell are you doing?! Get off!" I shrieked.

Nathan growled as he ripped the duster off me, leaving me completely bare in front of him. The only one who had seen me completely naked was Dimitri, and I had no plans _what so ever_ in changing that.

But what could I do? I was strapped to a chair, unable to move, let alone fight. And I was naked. I started to hyperventilate as Nathan started kissing down my neck and collar bone.

"Stop it!" I screeched.

But Nathan ignored me and continued to kiss down to my breasts where he took my left nipple in between his teeth.

"Please!"

He ignored my requests as he kissed down my body and stopped right above my hips, he stood up with inhuman speed and had his pants pulled down before I could blink.

_Oh no, no, no, no, no! _I thought as he came closer and closer to me. _This cannot be happening!_

Nathan found my lips and began to furiously kiss my lips. I tried to bite his lip but he pulled away every time I went to. He stood even closer to me and I could feel his erection poking me in the thigh. I swallowed back vomit as I felt his tip at my entrance. Nathan pulled back to watch my face as he slammed painfully into me.

Dimitri was so gentle and careful when he entered me, and that was what made the difference. Nathan however just smashed into me, not letting me have to time to get use to his size or nothing before he began thrusting in me.

_Oh god! _I thought as tears streamed down my face. _Please let this be a dream. This is CANNOT be happening! _

I shouldn't be defenceless like I am. I should be able to fight back and push him off, but at the moment I felt so… helpless.

"DIMITRI!" I screamed. "HELP ME! PLEASE!"

I was crying now as tears fell freely down my face while Nathan continued to thrust in and out of me faster and harder. In the middle of thrusts, Nathan somehow got his hand up and slapped me painfully across the face.

"You will not scream his name while you are with me you whore! The only name I want to hear you scream is mine!"

I cried as he plunged into me over and over again.

"You will be my blood whore!" he yelled as his hands roamed my body and rested on my breasts, twisting them painfully.

I knew Nathan was getting closer and closer to his climax because his moans were coming more frequently and louder each time. Just before he reached his orgasm I felt him kissing up my neck.

"Thank you Rose. You are truly mine now bitch," he moaned.

As his fangs bit into my neck and I lost sense of the world as the blackness drew me under.

APOV

"You have to try and reach Rose."

I looked over to Lissa who had spoken to me. She was in the folds of Christian's arms and silent tears were running down his face.

"I know I do Liss. But I can't do anything now. Belikov is talking to Alberta, and I need to stay alert in case we get a plan of action." I said sitting down on a couch. Christian and Lissa followed me over.

"They can't do much if they don't know where Rose is Adrian, and that is what they need you for. They need you to try and reach Rose." Christian snapped.

I couldn't blame the guy. We were all worried about Rose, but he was closer to her than I was. I may be in love with her, but Christian and Rose had known each other all their lives and Christian was like the protective older brother to Rose.

When I looked at him, I could see the unshed tears in his eyes. And here I was thinking I would never see the day when Pyro would cry….

"But what if they come up with a plan and we start moving?" I demanded crossing my arms over my chest.

"You'll stay here trying to contact Rose." Explained Lissa.

"And how am I meant to tell Belikov where she is if I find out where she is?" I insisted.

"Then we'll stay here with you." Said Christian. "Please Adrian."

I looked at his and Lissa's face. Lissa had tears running freely down her face and when I looked at Christian, a single tear ran down his.

I sighed defeated. "Alright. Don't let anyone disturb me. The longer I'm with Rose the more I can find out." I explained lying out on the couch and closing my eyes.

I blocked out the outside world as I summoned spirit to me. I thought of Rose and saw her as if she was standing right in front of me. I thought of how beautiful, kind, protective, sarcastic and pure she was and after a few moments I felt a tugging at me, and I knew from experience that I had made contact with her.

After her being taken and no doubt being put in a depressing environment I thought something cheerful would make her happy, so I thought of a sunny beach.

I saw the yellow golden sand and the clear blue sky above. The gentle waves breaking against the surface of the beach surrounded the beach with a calm and tranquil feeling.

I blinked against the bright sun and looked around the beach for Rose. After a few seconds I saw her and what I was seeing shocked me to my core.

"Little dhampir…"

I walked slowly over to her and she looked up at me.

She was naked and curled in on herself. She was visibly shaking and her face was stained with tear streaks. I looked at her body and saw that it was covered in bruises, especially her legs. Her neck was all bloody and when I looked properly I could see that it was a bite mark.

What I saw made me feel sick and disgusted and I quickly stripped off my jacket and draped it over her shoulders so she didn't feel so exposed.

"Rose, what happened to you? What did they do?" I demanded hugging her close.

When I went to touch her she flinched and pulled away slightly.

"Rose…?"

She broke down in a fresh wave of tears and this scared me more than anything, because Rose isn't the type of girl that cries over nothing. Something really, _really_ bad must have happened for Rose to be crying like _this._

"Rose," I spoke gently, not wanting to frighten her off. She was very fragile at the moment and I was afraid that one little thing might set her off. "What happened to you? What did they do to you?"

I reached out for her slowly, so she could watch my every movement. Why was she afraid of me? My fingers brushed her shoulder and she jumped, but stayed where she was. Slowly I hedged towards her, and she didn't move. When I was close enough I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my chest, where she began to cry harder than before.

I rubbed her back and stroked her hair as she cried into my chest. It broke my heart to see her like this, and hurt even more, because I didn't know what caused it, so I didn't know what to say to make her feel better. After what seemed like hours, Rose began to calm down to a silent sob, and every now and then she would make a hic-cup like sound.

I pulled away from her slightly and put two fingers gently under her chin to pull her face up to mine. When her brown eyes met my green ones, I could see that her eyes were still full of tears.

"Rose, what did they do to you?" I asked gently but firmly.

She swallowed and looked away. "I-I c-can't tell y-you. Y-you'll be ashamed of m-me." She sobbed.

"Rose I could _never_ be ashamed of you. I want to know what those asshole did to make you this bad." I said and she continued to cry.

"H-He r-raped m-me." She stuttered.

Whatever it was I was expecting, it wasn't this. My hands tightened on Rose and I felt her flinch. When I looked down I could see that I was squeezing her, so I quickly let go of my grip.

"Who did Rose? I'm going to murder that son of a bitch!" I growled protectively clutching her to me.

"T-The strigoi r-raped me."

I glared into the distance and watched the waves roll up on the sand. If I ever find that strigoi I will stake him myself. _Oh boy,_ I thought. _This is gonna be fun telling Dimitri of what happened to his girlfriend…_

"Where are you Rose?" I demanded of her.

She shook in my arms unable to answer. But I turned her around so she was facing me and looking at my face.

"Rose, please. Tell me where you are." I begged.

"I-I don't know where I am. I'm in a windowless basement, hand-cuffed to a chair. That's all I know." she wept.

"Shh, Rose, it's alright. We're coming. We're looking for you. Dimitri is frantic…" I added and a flash of a smiled darted across her face.

"So he is looking…" she mumbled.

"Of course he is."

Rose looked at me and smiled. She reached up and tenderly brushed back strands of my hair.

"Please, find me Adrian. I don't know if I'll be able to take him raping me again. It hurt so much…" she trailed off looking down at the ground.

I shook with anger. _Those bastards…._

"Do you know anything Rose? Something that may help Dimitri?" I asked and she started to shake her head, but then paused. "What?"

"Well, there's three strigoi's. Bethany, Xavier, and Nathan. He might know of Nathan, he had a Russian accent I think." She explained and I smiled.

"That's great Rose." I said meaning it.

Our surrounding began to shimmer, and I knew that Rose was starting to wake up.

"Rose, you're waking. But keep strong. We are coming for you. Dimitri is coming for you. He loves you more than anything and whatever you do, protect your stomach!" I cried out just as the dream faded and Rose vanished out of my arms.

My eyes snapped open and I came face to face with a worried Russian.

"Well?!" he demanded as I sat up.

I looked at his face knowing how much what I was going to say was going to hurt him.

_Oh boy. Here it goes…_

"Rose has been raped."

**And there you go! Chapter 9 is in the bag! What do you think? Do you love or hate it? What is Dimitri's reaction going to be do you think? Will Rose find out she is pregnant before or after she is rescued by Dimitri? Will she think the baby is his or the strigoi's?**

**REVIEW to let me know what you are thinking!**

**~Sarah. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Fast updates, are awesome aren't they? :P so here is chapter 10, please make sure you review after you've read it, because it really does make me happy to see more reviews up. Do you like where the story is going? Is it different from other fanfictions you've read so far? Do you like the out of control Dimitri and fragile Rose? Let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy :( Michelle Mead does. **

**~Sarah. **

Chapter 10

RPOV

I was startled awake by Xavier shaking my shoulder.

"Wake up bitch." He growled.

I blinked and looked around the room to see Bethany in the corner, but there was no sign of Nathan. I relaxed slightly, I could deal with these two dimwits, but I was scared like hell of Nathan. He made my skin crawl, and put me on edge.

"Good morning to you too sunshine," I croaked out.

I was still naked from the night before, and bleeding, from my neck, and in between my legs.

"Don't get smart with me, you're not exactly in the right position." He smirked looking at the fact that I was hand-cuffed to the chair, unable to move.

"Well, the way I look at it, my wits are all I have left at the moment," I shot back.

Xavier looked at me for a moment before he burst out into fits of laughter. "You're a smart one, aren't you?" He asked.

I didn't answer. I was looking at the table behind him which had my next meal on it. This time it didn't look edible. Wow, I must have been a real pain in the ass to not deserve actual food.

As if reading my thoughts Xavier walked over and picked up the bowl, of what I'm presuming is meant to be porridge.

"Nathan wasn't happy with how you fought him and didn't obey him last night," said Xavier. "So he thought you ought to be punished."

He brought out a spoon and shoved some of the 'porridge' in my mouth. I turned my head and spat the food on the floor. This got me a slap across the face from Xavier.

"You're such an ungrateful bitch! Normally with our other bloodwhores we wouldn't even feed them. You're luck! I don't know why Nathan is being so nice to you because you sure as hell don't deserve it." Xavier snapped.

"Nathan my ass! You call raping someone being nice! What kind of sick logic is that?!" I screeched and struggled against the binds that held me.

Xavier growled and threw my bowl of porridge hit the wall. The bowl shattered into thousands of tiny pieces and the porridge slid down the wall.

"You gotta learn some respect little lady!" he roared and advanced over to me.

Despite my whole brave façade, I found myself shrinking back in my chair.

Xavier gripped my hair and pulled my head back painfully. I cried out and attempted to try and kick him, but he only chuckled.

"You might not be hungry, but I am," he murmured as his fangs sank into my neck. I screamed which then softened to a moan.

Then I passed out for a second time in less than twelve hours. This time my sleep was dreamless. Adrian didn't come to visit me and my last conscious thought was that I hoped Adrian was on his way to finding me.

DPOV

"Rose has been raped."

My blood ran cold and I stared at Adrian unable to process what he was telling me.

Rose couldn't have been raped; she would have been stronger than that to let that happen. She would have fought then off or kicked them in the groin.

"What are you talking about Ivashkov? She couldn't have, she would have-" I broke off realising that I was rambling.

Adrian looked at me with pity. "They have her hand-cuffed to a chair naked Dimitri, she tried to fight him off the best she could, but there were three of them and she wasn't able to fight them."

He looked pained and I could feel the rage building up inside me. I let out a loud, pain filled, roar and everyone in the room looked at me in surprise. Lissa was crying harder than before and Christian just looked lost.

"I'm gonna kill him," I muttered to myself. No one hurts my Roza and gets away with it. "Let's go," I added to the teenagers.

Lissa and Christian started to follow me, but they stopped when they realised that Adrian wasn't following us.

"Let's go Ivashkov," I growled.

"There's something else you might want to know," Adrian called to me and I turned to him.

"What's that?" I spat.

I didn't mean to be so snappy and short-tempered but when it came to Rose….

"There are three strigoi," he said as I started walking again. "Xavier, Bethany and Nathan."

I froze in mid step. "What?" I breathed facing Adrian.

A hint of a smile played around Adrian's mouth. "Nathan? Rose said you might know that name, because he has a Russian accent."

"You bet I know that name…" I growled and then paused.

I thought of the last time I saw Nathan, my supposably best friend from school. I walked in on him and my girlfriend at the time, Carmen, kissing. Then a few years later, he was protecting Carmen as her guardian and they got attacked by strigoi. Carmen got out of it alive but Nathan was turned. I thought about the place I knew that he was staying in with Galina, my mentor from when I was at school, who too was turned strigoi.

"I know where she is," I breathed.

Lissa, Christian and Adrian looked at me with hope filled eyes.

"You do?" whispered Lissa.

I nodded.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" Christian demanded.

I didn't need any more urging. "Alberta!" I yelled across the room.

Alberta who had been talking with a group of guardian's looked over at me with an irritated expression.

"What is it Belikov?"

"I know where Rose is!" I shouted gleefully.

Alberta was over to me quicker than I could blink. She gripped my arms in a painful grasp and I could have got out of it if I really wanted to, but I didn't.

"Where is she Belikov?" I could see the traces of panic behind her guardian mask.

"You know that old building about 20km outside of the wards, near the caves?" I said hurriedly.

Alberta nodded. "You mean Adrian got in contact?" I nodded. "And you're positive she's there Dimitri?"

"Yes, Nathan has her." I explained.

"I don't know who that is, but I trust you." Alberta said before she hurried off and grabbed ten of our best guardians.

"Alright, to the vans," she instructed.

I nodded and started to head there when I noticed that Christian, Lissa and Adrian were following us. I stopped.

"Nope, you guys are staying here." I said firmly.

Christian and Adrian looked pissed.

"To the hell we are!" Christian yelled. "Rose needs us!"

"No," I said tightly getting impatient. "You're all Royal moroi. I can't risk you're lives."

"Well at least take me," said Christian pleadingly. "I can help. I can use my magic."

I started to say no, but then I thought about it and realised he did have a point. "Alright, but only Christian. I can't risk the queen's nephew or the last Dragomir. It's not going to happen." I said when I saw Adrian's face.

Lissa huffed and Adrian looked defeated.

"Fine," he huffed.

"Besides," I added over my shoulder as I walked out. "Rose would want you guys safe."

If my argument didn't convince them to stay here I knew that would.

Christian looked at me as we ran to the vans. "You really do love her don't you?" he asked.

I sighed. "More than anything…" I muttered as we climbed in the vans and Alberta started the car.

"You realise that if you hurt her, I'm going to have to hurt you. No matter how badass you are. Even if I end up in hospital trying, I will hurt you." he threatened.

I barked a laugh. "Sure Christian. But I could never hurt Rose."

"Especially now that you're going to be a daddy." He taunted me.

We were talking in hushed whispers but we were still too loud for my liking as a few guardians looked at us.

"Shh," I scowled him and he turned sheepish.

"Sorry." He apologised.

"It's fine," I muttered.

It was quiet for a few awkward seconds before he spoke.

"So who's going to kill these Bastards?" he asked laughing. "Because I want to kill at least one." He added seriously. 

"You can help me kill Nathan." I snarled.

"Is he the one that r-" he broke off unable to say the word, but I knew what he was trying to say.

I nodded my head.

"That bastard," Christian growled.

We were on the road now heading towards the caves, and I knew it would be a half hour drive.

_I'm coming Roza. _I thought. _Hold on._

RPOV

I groaned as I started to come to. My neck was pouring blood out steadily and I was feeling very weak. I felt as if all I had to do was let go, and I'd let go of life all together.

But I held on. I held on for Dimitri. I held on Lissa and Christian and Adrian.

I felt bad for Adrian that he had to see me broken and fragile as I was in the dream, but in a way I was kind of glad because seeing me like that I knew that they would be even more desperate to find me.

And what had he meant by protect my stomach? I thought it over in my head and after a while I got an idea.

I couldn't be… _pregnant_… could I? Not with that monsters baby. I would kill it before it would have a chance to grow.

I looked down at my stomach and I was glad to see that it was still flat, but it didn't reassure me. If I was pregnant it would be too soon for the baby to be developed enough to be noticeable.

I was too distracted about this to realise that Nathan had walked in the room and over to me.

He stopped in front of me and smiled cruelly.

He ran a finger down my cheek and down the side of my neck, making me wince in pain when he touched my neck where he had bitten me. His finger kept going down, over my breasts and down my sides and stopped right above my hips.

"Why are you doing this?" I breathed out.

Nathan chuckled. "Oh, I'm not doing it because of you, I'm doing it for what you're carrying inside of you." he said.

My blood ran cold. No, he couldn't mean…

He chuckled when he saw my face. "Oh yes little Rosie. You're pregnant. Not with my child unfortunately, but it is going to be mine nether the less."

I thought about his words. Not his? Then who's…

I froze as a new thought struck me.

No, it couldn't be. It couldn't be _Dimitri's_ baby could it…? It was genetically impossible.

I thought back to the night we had made love, and when I thought about it I realised we didn't use protection because we never thought of the possibilities.

It all clicked into place. The night I was taken, Adrian's astonishment over something. Then he was saying 'protect your stomach'.

I began to cry with the realisation that I was having Dimitri's baby. I had given him what he wanted more than anything. A family. I stopped crying as I looked up at Nathan. I was going to protect my unborn baby with everything I had.

"You're not touching my baby." I growled.

Nathan smiled. "Well you see dear, you don't get that choice. Your father made it for you." seeing my confused look he went on to explain.

"You see, years ago I ran into your father, and I was going to have him for dinner, but when he offered me a deal… well, I just couldn't refuse it could I? you see, he promised me, if I let him live that I could have his first grandchild. He must have thought that with you being a dhampir and all, and being too dedicated to your job, that you wouldn't have time for children. But I decided that I would make it happen."

I thought over his words, and I had never hated my father than I did just then.

"That's why you raped me." I whispered.

"Nathan chuckled. "Oh, I wouldn't call it rape, I would say, sticking to my end of the deal?"

I opened my mouth about to reply but before I could the door banged open and I jumped in fright. Nathan pulled away from me and I looked to see who had come in.

What I saw made me cry with relief.

Dimitri.

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! What is Dimitri going to do? What will Christian and Alberta do? What about Abe and the deal he made with Nathan? Will Rose seek him out to kill him? Let me know in a review!**

**~Sarah. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Next one ready to read so don't forget to review after reading it please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or Xavier and Bethany :(**

Chapter 11

RPOV

What is saw made me cry with relief.

Dimitri.

He spotted me straight away cuffed to the chair naked and I could see the calm disappearing from his face and settling on anger.

Real livid and furious anger.

He strode over to Nathan where he still stood in front of me and, no joke, launched Nathan across the room.

Nathan hit the far wall as Dimitri took his place in front of me. Dimitri's hands were balled into fits and were shaking with the effort of trying to contain his anger. I heard the sound of more footsteps and looked up to see Christian and Alberta running in through the door.

Alberta saw Xavier and Bethany and headed towards them with a two other guardians while the others stood near the door, making sure the strigoi wouldn't be able to escape. 

Christian saw me and ran right over to me. "Rose!" he cried.

Tears streamed down my cheeks at seeing all the people that I loved and trusted surrounding me and saving me.

"Christian," I croaked out. "Look away."

Christian stood beside me as he took off his jacket and draped it over me. "Why would I do that?" he asked putting his hands on my cuffs and started melting the plastic.

I shifted uncomfortably as the heat of the plastic melted my flesh but there wasn't a lot that Christian could use, and all the guardians were too preoccupied at the moment.

"Because I don't want you to see me like this," I admitted as the last of the plastic burnt away.

I slowly pulled my hands away from my back and around to my front, but it was hard. They were so stiff and sore, and when I tried to stand my legs crumbled beneath me, unable to support my weight. I would have fallen had Christian not been beside me and caught me in his arms.

He held me against him and pulled his jacket that came down to my mid-thigh tighter around me.

"I'm just so glad you're alive Rose. I don't know what we would have done if we had lost you. Especially him." Christian said and indicated to Dimitri who was facing off Nathan.

Tears pooled in my eyes one again, and angry with myself I blinked them back. My eyes were getting heavy and I could feel myself swaying on my feet, and so could Christian.

He pulled me against him so that my head laid against his chest and he supported my full weight in his arms.

I watched as Dimitri pushed Nathan in a corner and appeared to be arguing with him. Dimitri pulled out his stake and slashed it across Nathan's arms making him scream out in pain. Dimitri said something else which was delivered with another stroke across Nathan's cheek with the stake. Every time Dimitri said something he would finish it with a cut of his stake. Alberta had finished with Xavier and Bethany, and they now laid in a pool of their own blood on the cold concreted floor.

"Guardian Petrov!" Christian called and Alberta hurried over to us.

"Christian, you've got her." She said to Christian, and he nodded.

"Yes, I do. Would you mind holding Rose while I help Dimitri?" he asked handing me to Alberta.

I stumbled which caused Alberta to quickly grab me before I fell and held me upright.

"I don't think that's a good idea Mr Ozera." Alberta said disapprovingly.

"Dimitri promised me I could have a piece of Nathan!" Christian called over his shoulder as he ran over to Nathan and Dimitri.

As I watched I saw Dimitri cutting Nathan with his stake, followed by a punch or a kick, and Christian caught him on fire enough so that it would hurt like hell, but not enough that it would kill Nathan. After what seemed like hours Dimitri finally brought the stake down in his heart at the same time Christian incinerated him into ashes.

_Asshole had it coming_, I thought bitterly.

Dimitri stood up and spun around on his heels in one swift movement.

The moment he saw me trembling in Alberta's arms he was over to me quicker than I could blink and finally, _finally_, I was in his arms where I belonged.

"Roza…" Dimitri breathed hugging me tightly to his chest.

My hands fisted his shirt, crumbling the fabric as I breathed deeply forcing the tears back.

"Dimitri…" I mumbled into his chest gripping him tighter.

Dimitri reached down between us and zipped up Christian's jacket so that it was concealing the front of me.

I felt something wet fall on my shoulder and when I looked up I found tears running down Dimitri's face. When I saw the tears, it triggered my own, making them run down my cheeks.

"W-Why are you crying?" I stuttered out brushing his tears away with my finger.

Dimitri hugged me tighter to him. "Because it was the second time that I nearly lost you, and because that asshole did… did _things_ to you that are just disgusting and because I was so worried I would never hold you in my arms again." He cried into the crook of my neck.

"I missed you too Dimitri. Please, please never leave me again." I sobbed into his chest.

Dimitri put two fingers under my chin, bringing my face up to his. "I could never _ever_ leave you Roza. Especially with our child," he breathed placing a hand gently to my stomach.

I looked up into his eyes. "So it is ours…? It's not… his?" I asked looking towards what was Nathan's body.

"It has to be right?" he said and I frowned. "Adrian said he could sense it the night you were taken, so it has to be mine, because he only… you… yesterday…?" Dimitri asked unsure.

I nodded. "Yes, he did – that yesterday…" I murmured.

Dimitri beamed and bent down to my level. "We're having a baby Roza!" he said softly so that only I could hear.

I began to smile like an idiot. "Yes, we are Dimitri." I said.

Dimitri grinned and pressed him lips to mine. My eyes fluttered shut and I moaned at the sensation of finally having his lips on mine. Dimitri seemed to think the same thing because he pulled me tighter against him and gripped me tighter as the kiss deepened, as if he was afraid I'd disappear again.

But me being me, I had to ruin the moment.

I winced when he pulled me against him and he stopped automatically and pulled away.

"Roza… I'm so sorry." He apologised.

I smiled tiredly. "It's fine Dimitri."

Seeing me tired he bent down and swiftly lifted into his arms, being careful to not jostle me too much.

"Let's get you home," Dimitri whispered in my ear.

I looped my arms around Dimitri's neck and held onto him tightly, as if my life depended on it. I nodded into his chest and closed my eyes. I didn't even make it to the van before I was asleep in Dimitri's arms, and for the first time in 2 or 3 days, I sleep peacefully.

DPOV

We all piled into the van and Roza was still asleep in my arms.

As the van started moving I looked down at Roza and watched her sleep. I was appalled and sickened at all of the injuries, and bruises that I could see on Roza's body.

Her legs, arms, waist, and shoulders were covered in dark purplish bruises and blood ran from her neck and from between her legs.

Without realising I had tightened my hold on her and she whimpered from pain in her sleep.

Shocked at myself and my lack of self-control I let go of her enough so that I wasn't hurting her. I blinked as I looked up from her and found Alberta and Christian staring at me.

"What?" I asked irritated slightly.

Christian shook his head and looked away embarrassed with being caught staring.

Alberta smiled as she shook her head. "Nothing, you're just good with her Belikov."

I smiled and looked down at Roza once again. My mood turned solemn as I saw all her injuries once again.

"If anything damaging has happened to her or our baby… it would have been my fault." I whispered brushing back her hair.

"No. Dimitri, you couldn't have done anything." Christian assured me.

"Yes I could have. I was there that night. I should have fought harder, and protected them better." I whispered.

Christian reached over and placed his hand on my shoulder. "She's here and safe now, that is all that matters," he said and I nodded.

"But we don't know if she'll come out of this ok."

Christian smiled. "Hey, she's Rose Hathaway. When has anything ever kept her down? And even if it did, we'd help her get through it."

I smiled. I looked out the window as we came closer to the academy. As soon as the van had stopped moving I jumped out with Rose in my arms and headed straight for the Medical Clinic.

When I arrived there Dr Olendzki was sitting behind her desk reading a book. As I walked in she looked up and was out of her chair straight away.

"What happened to her? I heard that she had been taken!" Dr Olendzki said coming around and directing me into a room where I gently placed Roza on the bed.

"Yeah, she was taken and she was also raped by a strigoi Dr Olendzki, but she's pregnant too." I explained quietly looking at Roza.

Dr Olendzki gasped. "She's pregnant?" she whispered. I nodded. "To who?"

I cleared my throat nervously before speaking. "To me."

Dr Olendzki whipped around so fast and faced me with an astonished look.

"She's underage!" she shrieked.

I nodded. "Yes, I know. But I love her. Can you just see if her and our baby are safe?" I asked anxiously.

Dr Olendzki nodded. "Of course, but because of regulations, I need you to wait outside."

I made a face and tried to protest. But Dr Olendzki spoke over me.

"It will be better for Rose and you're child." She explained.

I huffed defeated and dragged myself out of the room, no matter how much it pained me.

I walked into the waiting area and sat down in the uncomfortable chairs. I put my elbows on my knees and put my face in my hands. I wished more than anything that it could have been me in that room rather than Roza just then. I wasn't sure how long I sat there for but soon I heard the sound of footsteps and looked up to find Alberta.

"Dimitri, how is she?" Alberta asked anxiously.

"I don't know, Dr Olendzki kicked me out of the room."

"And did you tell her about…?" Alberta broke off but I knew she was talking about Roza being pregnant. I nodded. "And did you tell her who the father was?"

Again I nodded.

"And what did she say?"

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "She just said about Rose being underage." I muttered too worried to care.

Alberta nodded and then spoke. "Oh! I almost forgot why I came to find you." I looked up at her and saw her rummaging around in her pockets before she pulled out a disk.

"Here, this came in the mail for you," she said handing it to me.

I perked up in interest and when I looked it had my name on the front of the disk.

"What is it?" I asked.

Alberta shrugged. "I don't know. I just saw it in your pidgin hole so I thought I'd give it to you on my way to see Rose."

I nodded. "Thank you Alberta."

I stood up and then made my way to the door. "Oh," I paused and looked back at Alberta. "Tell Dr Olendzki that if Roza wakes up to come and get me. I'm just going to my room to see what the disk is about."

Alberta nodded. "Sure Dimitri."

On my way to my room I passed Christian, Lissa and Adrian.

"How is she?!" they all fired at me at once.

"Unconscious, and she is being tendered to by Dr Olendzki at the moment, and this came in the mail for me, so I was going to see what it was about." I explained holding up the disk.

"Mind if we come?" Lissa asked.

I deliberated and then shrugged. _Why not?_ I thought. "Sure."

We walked to my room and when we were in it, the teenagers sat on the floor as I put the disk into the VCR.

I sat on my bed and pressed play with the remote.

What came up was _not_ what I was expecting.

**What do you think it is huh? I may have hinted at it in previews chapters and if you go back you should be able to figure it out. And if you do, Review your guess and if the majority of you guess it right I'll treat you all to an even longer chapter next. **

**So, read and REVIEW!**

**~Sarah. **


	12. Chapter 13

**Sorry this chapter took a bit longer, but due to all the correct answers this chapter will be longer, YAY! Haha. Congrats to those who guessed right and I would just like to say thanks to: **

**DoveLightMist**

**For her fabulous idea that will come into play in later chapters! So thank you again!**

**Thanks to **

**DropDeadBeautiful**

**For her constant reviews and kind words in encouraging me to write more and helping me come up with evil plots mwahaha!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA Michelle Mead does. **

**~Sarah.**

Chapter 12

DPOV

I sat on the bed and pressed play with the remote.

What came up was_ not_ what I was expecting.

When the picture came up I recognised the room immediately.

It was the room we saved Rose out of.

Rose was sitting in the chair but she was still wearing my duster. She and Nathan seemed to be arguing and I noticed that the Rose on the screen was a lot more like herself than the one that was waiting for me in the Medical Clinic.

"Turn it off," growled Christian from in front of me and the same time Lissa said "Oh my." I wanted to answer but I was too shell-shocked to so it was Adrian who was the one that answered.

"No, as bad as it is, we need to watch this so that we can see what Rose went through so that we know what to say, and what not to say when we are helping Rose through the healing process." He said.

Lissa nodded in understanding and Christian had his hands balled up into fist that were shaking with anger.

We all fell quiet as we could hear the voices on the tape.

"_Look, if you want to eat me for dinner just do it already. I'm as sick of this game as what Xavier is, _Nathan_. Is that you're name?"_ Rose said bravely.

Nathan walked over to Rose and glared at her. _"Yes it is. But you shall refer to me as Master Rose."_

Rose grinned and answered sarcastically. _"But I prefer first name basis. If you get to call me Rose, why can't I call you Nathan? If I have to call you Master like your minions do, then you have to call me Guardian Hathaway. It's only fair."_

Shook my head at the same time Lissa put her head in her hands. _What were you thinking Rose?_ I thought. My hands gripped the comforter on my bed as I saw Nathan step closer and physically grabbed Rose.

I knew Rose had been raped, but _knowing_ it and _seeing_ it were two different things.

Nathan gripped Rose's jaw between his hands. _"Shut up! You will call me Master, end of story!" _Nathan shouted furiously.

"_Fuck off I will asshole. I was just screwing you around before with the whole you call me this and I'll call you that business." _Rose giggled and I could see it in her face that she was in pain but was trying to mask it.

"Oh Rose," I mumbled as I knew her comment would just be making Nathan more and more aggressive.

The next thing that happened was Nathan letting out a scream or a roar and quicker than I had ever seen any strigoi move, he slapped Rose across the face.

Hard.

Rose's chair rocked backwards and her head whipped to the side as she gasped with pain. When she looked back up and the camera focused on her face I could see the pink mark on her cheek that was now a black bruise.

"Fucking asshole," muttered Adrian.

Nathan then began to pull my Duster off of Rose, Ripping it down the centre and pulling it off of her shoulders. Rose started to struggle and started shrieking when she realised what he was doing.

"_What the hell are you doing?! Get off!" _

Nathan then growled as he pulled the rest of the duster off of Rose, leaving her completely naked in front of him. Rose realised she was helpless when she stopped struggling and she was unable to move and fight him off. Now I understood what Adrian had said when he told me '_She would have if she could have._'

Rose's breathing escalated as Nathan kissed down her neck and she began to hyperventilate. My hands shook as I watched Nathan Kissing Rose's collar bone and neck.

"I can't watch this," Christian said putting his face into his hands, but he couldn't block out the sound of Rose's screams and shrieks.

"_Stop it!"_ Rose screeched.

Nathan chuckled as he ignored her and continued to kiss down to Roza's breasts where he then took her left nipple between his teeth.

"_Please!" _Rose begged.

I could feel myself shaking as I watched the tears roll down Roza's cheeks. Lissa, Christian and Adrian all had tears on their faces, but Lissa was sobbing loudly into Christian's chest.

I cringed. Roza never pleaded. _Never. _And the fact that she was now and it was doing nothing broke my heart. It shattered my own heart to see Rose go through this pain and hurt, and to have this happen to her, but I was not there to prevent it.

Nathan pulled away from Rose briefly to pull down his own pants and I saw Roza's eyes widen. She started to shake her head and began to struggle against the binds, but I don't think she realised she was doing it.

Nathan started kissing Rose again and I saw Rose trying to bite his lips, but he pulled away every time before she could.

'_That's my girl'_ I thought with a small smile.

Nathan began to rub his erection over Rose's thighs and I felt bile in my mouth. I wanted to look away and do something, but I was frozen. I couldn't move. I was stuck watching the film that played before me, having to suffer watch my love suffer. After Nathan had finished rubbing against her he finally entered Roza and she screamed out with bloody murder in pain.

I heard Adrian give a choke like noise and Lissa turned away from the TV unable to watch anymore.

Tears poured down my loves face as Nathan thrusting in and out of her. As Rose's screamed the next words I felt my whole world shatter.

"_DIMITRI! HELP ME! PLEASE!" _

I felt wetness on my face and when I put a hand to my face and realised that I was crying. The bastard deserved a much more painful death than the one he was given and the only regret I had was not saving him and keeping him alive longer to torture him longer. When Rose had screamed my name Nathan slapped her sharply and yelled in her face.

"_You will not scream his name while you are with me you whore! The only name I want to hear you scream is mine!" _

Lissa suddenly jumped up and made a run for my attached bathroom where I could hear her throwing up in the toilet. Christian, being glad at being given an excuse to leave followed after her.

Nathan's hands started to roam Roza's body and he shouted in her face again when he twisted her breasts painfully.

"_You will be my bloodwhore!" _

Nathan was then moving in and out of Roza faster now and I knew from experience that he was getting closer to his orgasm.

Just before his orgasm peaked he kissed up Roza's neck and whispered something to her in her ear. I wished I could have heard what he had said, but the next thing he did was he bit into Roza's neck drinking her blood as an orgasm racked through his body.

Rose slumped forward unconscious, and Nathan rested his head against her shoulder for a moment before he kissed her and stood up.

He pulled on his clothes and then looked at the camera, so he was looking right at me.

"_Hope you enjoyed the show Belikov, because I surely did enjoy the acting,"_ he paused as he winked at me and then continued to talk. _"Oh and I thought you might like to know that I won't be the only one to rape her. I know lots of people who want to and one of them is closer to her than you think. You can watch her Belikov, but you can't protect her. Soon enough she will be alone, and that's when we'll take her for him. So keep your eyes open Belikov." _Nathan threatened and I growled at the TV, knowing fully well that he wouldn't be able to hear me.

The screen went black and Adrian, who other than me was the only one left in the room, turned to look at me.

"He's not serious. You know that right Dimitri?" he added seeing my face.

I stood up and walked over to the TV. I was staring at the wall when the anger came over me faster than I could stop to control it.

Blindly, my fist came up and was breaking through the wall, punching a huge hole in the centre of the wall.

Adrian jumped up and came over to me, placing a calming hand on my shoulder.

"Whoa, hey. Come over here. You need to calm down," Adrian said.

I felt my blood boil. "Calm down? Calm down?! I just watched my pregnant girlfriend get raped by a sick monster! And you want me to calm down?!" I thundered furiously.

Adrian took his hand off of my shoulder and ran it through his messy hair instead. "Well, just go see her. I know that nothing but Rose can calm you down when you're this mad."

I paced angrily around my room and I could feel Adrian watching me.

"Well then you all need to leave," I growled and Adrian flinched from my tone of voice.

"Jeez, Ok man, just chill."

Adrian sighed as he stood up and walked over to my bathroom door and knocked.

After a few seconds the door opened to a tear streaked Lissa.

I felt rage boil inside me. How could _she_ cry? She wasn't the one who failed Rose. Who didn't protect her and their child from being taken. Who had failed to fight harder and to kill a strigoi even when they were still half asleep. She wasn't the one who had the guilt eating away at her, and the shame of not being there for Rose when she needed me most.

Sometimes I thought that the princess was a little _too_ melodramatic at times, and spun the attention on to herself. She made out as if it was affecting her because Rose was her bond mate and they were linked.

But _this_ time it was about Rose, and me and our child. _Not _her.

"What is it Adrian?" Lissa asked peering around the door.

"We need to leave, because Belikov wants to see Rose." Adrian said.

Lissa frowned. "But why do _we_ have to leave?"

Adrian sighed. "Because it is Dimitri's room and he doesn't want us in here while his not."

Lissa nodded in understanding. "Right, well I'm going too."

I frowned. "No, I think I will go just by myself princess."

Lissa scowled back at me. "But she's my friend, and my _bond mate_, I have to go see her."

I pointed at myself and then pointed to the door as if Rose was standing there. "But I'm her _boyfriend_ and the father of her _child_. I think I am entitled to see Rose alone." I snapped.

Lissa glared at me. "But you're also her mentor. And that outweighs the boyfriend part."

I snapped. "For Christ sake Vasilisa! You don't have to make everything about you! This time it is about Rose, not you so stop making out as if you need all the comforting and sympathy because you don't Rose does! So sorry to burst your self-righteous bubble _princess_, but I'm seeing Rose _alone_!"

Everyone stood there staring at me in shock that the famous Dimitri Belikov, known for keeping his cool, had snapped. The only one who wasn't shocked into silence was Christian and he stepped forward with the intention of hitting me in the face, but I caught his wrist before his fist came in contact with my face.

"_Don't_ speak to Lissa like that," Christian growled. "She is _my _girlfriend and the _last_ Dragomir. Show a little more respect than that Belikov."

I was fuming. I glared at the teenagers and I watched as Lissa sung to the floor tiredly as if she was worn out from a mental battle with herself. I was about to snap at her to get up and to stop being so pathetic, until she spoke.

"I'm so sorry Dimitri," she whispered and some of my anger faded.

Christian walked over to her and knelt beside her so he could wrap his arms around her. "What happened?"

"Spirit," Lissa answered. "All the stress with Rose and everything made the spirit build up, and it attacked me. That's why I snapped at Dimitri." She paused and looked up at me. "I'm so sorry. Really Dimitri."

I nodded and started to speak but something else came to my mind and I felt my face pale and stomach drop.

"Lissa?" I asked hesitantly.

She looked up. "Yes?"

"Where did the darkness go?" I demanded and she knew straight away what I was getting at and I watched as her face fell to one of horror.

"Oh god," She breathed covering her mouth.

"What is it?" Christian commanded getting in her face.

"Rose took the darkness, and it's bad for the baby…" she explained.

I turned and ran out the door before they could utter another word to me.

RPOV

I could feel that Lissa was getting mad and really angry and when I popped in her head to see if everything was ok, I saw that she and Dimitri were in an argument as to who was coming to see me. I knew that if I didn't take the darkness that she would do something drastic and irrational.

I pulled it out of her and I was surprised that I didn't realise just how _much_ darkness there was.

I laid in the hospital bed and I could feel my body beginning to shake with the effects from the darkness. I focused on my breathing knowing that was the way to calm down, but the harder I tried, the more it grew and the harder it was to control.

I needed Dimitri. He always knew how to calm me down and knew how to help me fight the darkness off with me. Tears jumped to my eyes from the effort of trying to contain the darkness and a few spilled over my cheeks.

Suddenly my room door burst open and I looked up startled, still vibrating from the darkness inside of me. Dimitri stood there and the minute he saw me shaking he quickly closed the door and was at my side in an instant.

He slipped onto the bed beside me and pulled me flush against his body, holding my wrists in case I tried to hit him like I did last time. He bent down so he could whisper in my ear soothingly.

"You can fight it Roza. You're stronger than it. You can beat it."

He let go of my wrists and moved them so that one was stroking my waist and the other was caressing the hair away from my face.

"I-I can't…" I stuttered out, fisting my hands in his t-shirt willing myself to not turn violent against Dimitri.

"You can Roza. You've fought it before, you can fight it again. I believe in you Roza." He breathed running chased kisses up and down my neck, jaw and collar bone.

I squeezed my eyes shut and then when I opened them I cried out in surprise and fright. The room was filled with ghosts. Some of them faded in and out of existence. Others floated around sadly and others tried to reach out and touch me. I tried to scurry back in the bed to get away from them but Dimitri held me in place.

"Roza, what is it?" he asked voice filled with concern.

"G-Ghosts," I spluttered.

Dimitri's grip on my tightened and I buried my face in his shirt mumbling "Go away," over and over again.

Dimitri stayed with me and he muttered calming and soothing words in my ear, both in English and Russian and after a while I noticed that my head started to hurt with a headache. I blinked open my eyes and screamed when I saw who stood in front of me.

Mason stood motionless as he looked at me sorrowfully.

"What is it Roza?" asked Dimitri rubbing his hands up and down my back.

"M-m-mason," I stuttered and Dimitri gripped me painfully.

"His not there Roza. Send him away." Dimitri instructed.

I tried but when I did try mason just stood there more dominantly and refused to let me get rid of him.

"What? What do you want Mason?" I asked wanting nothing more than for him to leave.

Him and his little dead friends around me were giving me a killer headache and were making me feel lightheaded.

"His coming…" Mason mouthed to me.

"Who? Who is?" I asked desperately. I could feel the edges of unconsciousness pulling at me, wanting to drag me under, but I refused to go just yet.

"Your father…"

**Okay…. Read and review guys! Sorry it took so long and that there is only one chapter when I promised two, but I had a bit of writers block and couldn't get rid of it. But I think in the next chapter I might skip to when Rose is 2 or 3 months pregnant? What do you think? Leave your opinions in the reviews for me! :) **

**I also hoped that this chapter was worth the wait. I also apologise that there was not a lot of moving forward with this chapter, but I felt that it was important to capture Dimitri's reaction to the tape of Rose getting raped. Tell me what you thought of that one as well when you review guys :)**

**~Sarah. **


	13. Chapter 14

**New chapter is up guys! I'm sorry they aren't coming as frequent as they use to, but I am trying to make them better and longer, so I hope you guys aren't getting disheartened with the longish updates. But I do try my hardest to please you all. **

**As always:**

**Disclaimer: goes to Michelle Mead. She sadly owns Dimitri and I don't :(**

Chapter 13

RPOV

5 months later:

I was huge.

My stomach was so swollen I refused to come out of my room. But that wasn't the only reason.

I was terrified of the outside word.

And for Rose Hathaway that was something huge. The only people I could comfortably be around were Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Alberta. With everyone else I flinched if they came to close to me or if they tried to touch me my breathing would increase rapidly and I would start to hyperventilate. But only Dimitri knew about that.

Our relationship was still a secret, and only those who were important to me and him were the ones that knew, and the guardians. Kirova of course knew as well because she was the headmistress, but no one else, like let's say, my mother, didn't.

And I had no desire of changing that.

My mother knew about me being kidnapped and raped because Kirova and Alberta informed her about it, but she made no move to come and see me while I was in the Medical Clinic to see if I was okay.

No, her job was too important to her, with the wellbeing of her daughter being on the very bottom of the list.

I laid in the bed curled around my growing stomach. It had been almost a month since I had been out of the bedroom. Kirova and Alberta had given me leave off school because of the pregnancy.

I heard my bedroom door open slowly, and then be shut softly. I then felt the covers of the bed being lifted and then arms were wrapping around me making me jump and almost squeal with fright.

"Shh, it's alright. It's just me." Said a Russian accent and I immediately melted into the touch of my Russian god.

"Hi," I breathed out.

"Wanna come down to breakfast with me? Lissa, Adrian and Christian miss you."

I sunk lower into the bed so that the covers were covering my head and I saw Dimitri peering down at me from above. I shook my head from side to side frantically and I heard Dimitri heave a sigh.

"Roza, there is nothing to worry about. I promise. Lissa really wants to see you and Eddie and Mia haven't seen you in ages. Eddie is starting to get angry at me thinking I did something to you." he added and I couldn't help the small smile that found its way onto my face.

Eddie and Christian were great the way they were protective of me like an older brother.

There were rumours going around about me and if Eddie or Christian happened to hear someone say something about me, Eddie would punch them in the face, and Christian would either join in or yell at them. But most of the time it was both. One kid, Christian was so offended of what this other student was saying about me that Christian actually set him on fire and got himself suspended for a week. I gotta love my sparky.

But despite missing my friends I didn't think I was ready to face the outside of the world and quite frankly I was petrified.

"I don't think I can Dimitri," I mumbled into his chest.

"What is it that worries you Roza? What can I do to make it better?" he was pretty much pleading and begging with me to make everything go away. But that's the thing. He can't.

Ever since Nathan… raped… me, I had changed. I was quiet and avoided people. I flinched whenever someone got to close and had panic attacks constantly in the first week at being back in combat class after my ordeal, and after that they decided it was better emotionally, mentally and physically if I was out of class for a while, which gave me time to heal properly.

But I still was nowhere near ready to face the world yet. I was too comforted by my warm bed, and soft blankets, and seeing Dimitri every day.

"You can't Dimitri. You can't take away my fears." I explained softly, my voice muffled by his shirt.

"What are you scared of?" he asked softly stroking my hair.

"Everything. I'm scared of strigoi's coming again, of people getting to close and touching me. People talking about me and our child but most of all the stares." I clarified.

Dimitri's hands paused in my hair before he dragged me back up to him and gripped my face gently between his hands so that I was forced to look at him.

"Roza, I know I failed you once, but I PROMISE you, that NO ONE will touch you ever again. I will protect you with every fibre of my being. I will give those who talk about you detention, and yell at those who stare at you Roza. You are amazing and perfect, and are carrying something beautiful that we together created. And no one can take that away from us Rose. It is ours forever." He said determinately.

I felt tears slipping down my face. _'Damn hormones_' I thought bitterly as Dimitri brushed them away.

"Come on Roza. Get out of the bed. Take a walk and get some fresh air. I will hold your hand and fight off any offenders for you Roza. Just _please_." He begged.

I caved at the expression he was giving me. I sighed and gripped his shirt tighter as I muttered my next word.

"Alright."

Dimitri looked quickly down at me to see if I was joking and when he saw my scared expression he grinned.

"Oh thank you Roza! I promise not to let go of your hand the entire time." He said as he pulled me out of the bed and directed me to the bathroom.

"What about people looking at us?" I asked as Dimitri turned on the shower and helped me strip off my clothes.

"I don't care anymore Roza. I'm at the point where I _want_ people to find out about us so I don't have to sneak around or miss out on seeing you just because you're my 'student'. I want to be with you every minute of every day." He said as he stripped his own clothes off and bent down to his knees so that he could kiss my swollen stomach.

"Hi baby." He whispered against my stomach before standing up and taking my hand and pulling me into the shower.

He started washing my hair, soothing out all the tangles and I returned the favour by washing his with his favourite shampoo he had left in my shower.

After I had been discharged from the Medical Clinic, Dimitri had practically moved in with me. Half of his clothes were in my draws and his toiletries were in my bathroom draw along with mine.

As I washed the conditioner out of my hair I saw Dimitri looking at me lustfully. He picked up the body wash and squirted some in his hands.

He began to rub his hands over me to clean me and massaged my sore shoulders and back. I moaned as he hit the spot and I couldn't help but feel myself getting turned on.

The pregnancy was messing with my hormones and my body as I had cravings for things I never had liked before and I was horny _all _the time. Especially when Dimitri was looking at me like he was and was rubbing me like he was.

His hands moved down to my breasts and I marvelled his touch, amazed with myself that I was allowing him to do this. It took me two months to let Dimitri even kiss me properly on the lips after what Nathan had done to me and we had never strayed to sex knowing that I wasn't ready for it yet, and that it was too soon.

But just then I wanted it. God did I want it. I wanted it more than anything else in the world.

I gripped my hands on Dimitri's shoulders and hoisted myself up so that I was able to kiss him on his neck.

Dimitri let his head fall back as a groan slipped out between his lips and his arms wound around my waist. He gripped me tightly and lifted me up so that I could wrap my legs around him.

I moaned at the feeling of being so close to him. It had felt like _years_ since I had been with Dimitri _this_ way. Dimitri smashed his lips against mine passionately and I gladly opened my mouth beneath his. I felt him lick his tongue along my lower lip begging for entrance which I gladly accepted.

As his tongue assaulted my mouth I ran my hands up and down his slick body. This seemed to drive him crazy as he pushed me up against the shower wall gently. He pulled back briefly and rested his forehead against mine. I could feel him panting for breath like I was and I grinned slightly.

"Are you sure you want this Roza? I don't want to pressure you into anything that you aren't ready for," he breathed against my neck kissing it.

I nodded my head. "I need you Dimitri. I-I I think I'm ready," I breathed back and Dimitri pulled back to look in my eye knowing that if my lips didn't tell the truth my eyes would.

But I _was _telling the truth. I needed him just them like I needed oxygen, or an arm, or a leg. I needed him like a baby needs their mother, and like the flowers need the sun. Dimitri brought my face back to his and I could feel his erection against my thigh. I squeezed my legs around him, making him groan from the friction I created and I giggled. The next minute I felt him inside me and I put my head against his shoulder breathing deeply as my skin erupted in goose bumps from having him inside of me.

I was gasping for breath as Dimitri began to move against me. I could feel him moving in and out. In… and out…

My nails bit into his skin as he increased his pace, making me moan and squirm above him.

"Oh god," Dimitri breathed out.

"Mmm Dimitri…" I moaned into his neck.

Dimitri was moving quicker now and I was surprised to find that I was ready to burst so quickly.

My walls were squeezing around him and were feeling quite tight from several months of inactivity. The water from the shower head above had run cold but the warmth radiating off of Dimitri's body was enough to keep me feeling flush.

"Oh! Dimitri…!" I cried as I reached my peak and fell apart around him.

"Roza!" he growled as he came.

I moaned as I felt the warm substance flowed into me and I rested my head against his shoulder feeling tired. I still had my legs wrapped around him, and I refused to let him go.

I heard him chuckle as he turned off the water and stepped us both out of the shower and wrapped us up in a big fluffy white towel.

"That was amazing," he breathed setting me on my feet and wrapping me in a large towel of my own.

I smiled. "It sure was Comrade."

Dimitri helped me dry off and then helped me get dressed. The down side to having a huge stomach was that I wasn't able to see my feet and it made me really unco-ordinated. I held onto Dimitri's shoulders as he helped me step into my grey sweat pants and pull them up. Next was my bra that had increased four cup sizes from the pregnancy and then my over-sized t-shirt that couldn't hide my stomach despite its big size. I stood in front of the mirror looking at myself nervously as I waited for Dimitri to get dressed. I had pulled my hair back and put it in a braid, and put on a touch of makeup just to make myself feel better, and less self-conscious.

When Dimitri came over to me, I saw him approach me in the mirror. I smiled at him and gripped his hands in mine when he wound them around my waist. He placed a kiss to my neck.

"Don't be nervous Roza. You look beautiful." He said and I smiled.

"You're supposed to say that," I argued.

Dimitri Frowned. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "Well you're my boyfriend. You're supposed to say I look beautiful. It's your job." I explained.

Dimitri flipped me around to face him so fast that I blinked in surprise. "No Roza. Protecting you is my job. Telling you you're beautiful is just telling the truth," he said and I smiled.

I took a deep breath and looked at the ground, mentally preparing myself to face the outside world.

"Are you ready?" he asked me.

Hesitantly I nodded.

"Alright, let's go."

We stepped into the cafeteria and Dimitri hadn't let go of my hand since we had left my room together, just like he promised. Along the way we had got many looks that I was holding hands with my mentor, and many whispers started as I walked past people. I felt tears jump to my eyes, but I blinked them back refusing to let them fall.

When we walked in the cafeteria most of the eyes went to us. But I had tunnel vision for my friends sitting at the table over near the back corner. When they looked up and saw me standing there I could feel Lissa's happiness and surprise through the bond and the guys and Mia all wore identical expressions of delight at finally seeing me out of my room.

"Go sit with them, and I'll get us food," Dimitri whispered in my ear and let go of my hand, pushing me towards Lissa and the others.

I nodded my head as he walked off and I played with the sleeves of my shirt self-consciously as I walked between the tables to my friends. The stares followed me as I moved and when I finally reached the table I sunk down on the bench grateful for Christian and Lissa being there to hide myself from the stares.

"Rose!" my friends all yelled as one and I felt my face redden with embarrassment.

"Hey guys," I mumbled ducking my head trying to make myself harder to see.

"Finally come out of your shell I see," Adrian teased getting up and walking around to envelop me in a big bear hug.

"I think I was allowed to recuperate for a while don't you?" I snapped.

Adrian put his hands up in a defensive gesture. "Sure… but for five months?" he pressed.

I picked up an apple lying on the table and chucked it at his head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he whined.

"For being a jerk," I huffed.

"Who's a jerk?" asked a voice behind me and I swivelled around to see Dimitri placing our combined tray down on the table.

I raised my hand and pointed at Adrian. "Him."

Dimitri scowled and glared at Adrian. "You might be royal Ivashkov, but I won't hesitate to rip off your head if you hurt my Rose," I threatened and I saw Adrian visibly gulp.

Dimitri put an arm around my waist and pulled me into him and offered me a glazed donut which I took eagerly.

"I was joking! Jeez! Sexual tension or what?" Adrian muttered and I choked on my donut.

Dimitri patted me gently on my back as I coughed a gulped down lungful's of air. "Don't joke Adrian! It's not funny!" I screamed, not bothering to mention about Dimitri and the shower this morning.

Adrian paled as he realised what I was saying and tried to come over to me, but Dimitri warded him off.

"Shit Rose. I wasn't thinking…"

I sighed and leaned against Dimitri as I took a bite of my donut. "It's ok Adrian, just, don't get too close okay? Even though I know you won't hurt me I'm still uncomfortable with people. Dimitri practically dragged me out of my bed this morning." I said and Dimitri rolled his eyes at me being melodramatic.

"Sure thing Rose." Adrian said and sunk back down in his seat opposite me.

Lissa looked at me and smiled brightly, and I could feel through the bond that she was ecstatic that I was finally joining them again.

"So Rose, I know I saw you about two weeks ago, but you look fantastic!" she said and Mia nodded along with her.

I knew Lissa was laying in the fact that I had kept her away from me for five months and last month she burst into my room fed up with my actions and had ended up with me being in tears.

I grimace to show that I was sorry for my actions and Lissa automatically looked apologetic at making me feel guilty.

"Thanks," I mumbled quietly and Dimitri rubbed my arms.

"Yeah Rose. You're a stunner normally, but being fat just makes you all that more gorgeous," Mia said complimenting me.

I frowned unsure whether she was being nice or not, but after seeing everyone else smiling I decided that she must have meant it in a nice way.

I smiled. "Thanks Mia."

Mia grinned back and it was quiet for a few moments before we heard one voice ring out through the entire cafeteria that caught everyone's attention.

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY!"

My mother.

**Uh oh! Don't shoot me for leaving it there, but if you review I may let you find out what happens with Rose, otherwise if you don't review, you'll never know! Mwahaha!**

**Anyway… what do you think Janine is going to say? What do you think she'll think when she finds out about Rose and Dimitri? And Rose being pregnant? What will she do when she finds out about Rose being raped? Review to find out!**

**Oh, and is my grammar and punctuation ok? If not, criticise me in the reviews to get me to get my butt into action :P**

**~Sarah. **


	14. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the review guys and for those (you know who you are) that update every chapter. It means a lot to hear you opinions and good reports so don't stop whatever you do! :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA**

Chapter 14

RPOV

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY!"

I turned to the sound of my angry mother striding down the aisle to me. My friends had fallen silent and looked particularly afraid, while I sat there calmly with Dimitri squeezing my hand tightly.

Lissa muttered something about having to go and Adrian, Christian, Eddie and Mia left with her, leaving me with my mother.

'_Thanks guys,'_ I thought bitterly as Janine stood in front of me with her arms crossed and tapping her foot.

I sighed and made a move to get up, but from being so big it was difficult so that I had to get Dimitri to help me. He put his hands under my arms and lifted me up easily and stood proudly beside me with no trace of shame on his face.

"You may leave Guardian Belikov," she snapped at Dimitri.

Dimitri looked down at me and I shook my head so he stayed in place.

"Did you hear me?" Janine asked sharply.

My anger sparked. "Yes he did, _mother_ and his not leaving."

Janine this time glared at me. "Why not missy? I see you haven't kept yourself out of trouble," she gestured to my stomach.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri curl his hands into fist.

"Please Janine. Can we just go somewhere a bit more private?" I asked and Janine glared at me.

"What happened to mum or Mother?"

"You get that title when you live up to it," I snapped and started walking towards the exit.

Janine was hot on my heels as I lead her around the school and into my room. I pushed open the door and stood back, waving her to go in before me.

When I closed the door behind me, I went over and sat on my bed while Janine paced around the room and Dimitri sat in my desk chair.

Suddenly, as if she just realised that Dimitri was still with us she turned to him.

"You shouldn't be in your students room Belikov. You may leave."

I glared. "He stays Janine. It's my room so I say who stays and who goes. Not you."

Janine scowled at me and then after a few minutes she stopped and pointed at me.

"So, what's all this?" she asked looking at my stomach.

I sighed. "I'm pregnant Janine."

Janine reddened angrily. "Don't be smart with me young lady."

"But I was always told to express my intelligence."

Janine stepped forward and slapped me across the face. Instead of feeling the pain of the slap, I felt the basement that Nathan had kept me in all around me and the memory of him slapping me and then doing what he did after it, as it came back to me.

Dimitri stepped forward furiously, but my voice froze both him and Janine in place.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

Janine jerked back and drew her hand back as if I were poisonous. In the next second Dimitri was standing in front of me staring Janine down.

"How dare you," he breathed. "How FUCKING dare you!" he screamed this time.

Janine turned to him then. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to Belikov?"

"Oh I know exactly who I'm talking to Janine. The mother of my pregnant girlfriend." He snapped and I gaped at him along with my mother.

"_What_ did you say?" she breathed.

"Janine, meet the father of my baby, and my boyfriend… Dimitri."

Janine rounded to me once again. "You _slept_ with _Dimitri_?! Your mentor?!" she cried stepping forward. "I knew you were a troublemaker Rose, but I thought you had more respect than to throw yourself away to an older man Rose," she said with a face filled with disappointment.

"I didn't throw myself away to him!" I shouted.

"I love your daughter Janine. And nothing you say can keep me away from her and my daughter." Dimitri said.

Janine's fist flew up and slapped Dimitri like she had slapped me, but if not harder.

I stepped forward and pushed her away from Dimitri at the same time Dimitri grabbed my wrist to pull me backwards.

"What the hell Janine?! You jealous that I got something better than what you did?" I smirked.

My mother opened her mouth to reply but I pushed her towards my door.

"Just go Janine, and don't come back until you're ready to apologise and act like a real mother, because until then, _I don't need you_."

I cut off her reply by getting my door and slamming it into her face.

DPOV

Rose slammed the door in her mother's face, effectively cutting off her reply.

I watched as Rose walked over to the bed and sunk down on in, putting her head in her hands. I felt for her. Sure Rose may not have had a great relationship with her mother, but she still needed her just as much as I needed my mother. And I was twenty four.

I went over to her and pulled her into my chest while I wrapped my arms around her and rested my hands on her swollen stomach. Underneath my hand I could feel our beautiful little girl kick my hand.

"Roza…" I began but Rose spoke over me.

"Dimitri, I know you said I have to give my mother a chance, but I don't know how. She hasn't been here for me my entire life, and all the sudden she just shows up and wants to be a part of my life? I need to process things Dimitri. I can't just welcome her with open arms." She sighed.

I chuckled and kissed her on the neck. "I was just going to say, I love you." I whispered and I could feel her shudder.

"I love you too Dimitri."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes and after a while I could feel Rose falling asleep. When I glanced down at her I could see her peaceful expression and even breathing. I carefully lifted her into my arms and set her in bed and pulled the covers over her. She snuggled down but the moment I took my hand off her, she whimpered in her sleep.

I smiled slightly as I walked to the door and closed it softly behind me and then locked it. Just to be safe. I walked to the guardian staff room and some people were in there and others won't. I looked up as Alberta saw me and came over to me.

"Belikov, do you want more shifts? For extra money?" she asked me.

I smiled. I had talked to her a few weeks ago about giving me more shifts so that I could save up money for our baby and Alberta told me she would see what she could do.

"Yes please Alberta, but only if they are in the daytime. If they are at night I won't take them, because that is when I am with Rose," I explained.

Ever since that night Roza had been taken I had been hell bent on staying with her every night to make sure she was safe. I even went to sleep after her and woke up before her.

Alberta nodded. "Of course. Well, lucky for you, the jobs I have are in the daytime," she said.

I grinned. "Great! Hit me with them!" I said eagerly.

"Well, you have one now in Stan Alto's class and then your usual shifts. Then at the end of the day in Guardian Deirdre's class. Is that ok?" she asked me.

"Of course," I responded.

Alberta smiled. "Great! You'd better go thou, class is about to start." She said shooing me out the door.

I walked towards Stan's class and I felt a bit sad knowing that Roza won't be in the class today, when normally she should have been.

I sighed as I walked in and took my place along the wall beside Yuri. I muttered a 'hello' to him and he replied with a 'hey'.

We fell silent as the students fell into class and Stan started the lesson. Every now and then he would glance at me and then at the door, and after I realised he was wondering if Rose was going to come in ten minutes late like she usually was. I refrained myself from glaring at him when he would smirk stubbornly at me.

I sighed and looked at the door. I felt myself tense when the door opened and Janine walked in. _What could she want now?_ I thought to myself.

Janine and Stan exchanged a few words and then after a few short seconds Janine walked over to me.

"Belikov, may I speak with you outside for a minute?" she asked me.

I looked at her warily. Just this morning she slapped me across the face for knocking up her daughter, and now she was saying she wants to talk to me? Was she going to take me to a boxing ring or something? I wondered as I nodded and followed her outside.

She walked out in front of me and as soon as the door closed behind us she rounded on me. I tensed waiting for her to hit me. I was ready for anything.

Or well, _almost _everything.

"Belikov. I want Rose to meet her father." Janine said.

I'm pretty sure my mouth dropped open. "_What!_"

"I said-"

"Yeah, I heard what you said Janine, but do you really think that would be a good idea?" I asked sceptically crossing my arms over my chest in a defensive posture.

"Yes, I mean Rose is almost 18, and she is going to have a baby. I think that everyone deserves to know their parents." Janine said.

I scowled at her. "Exactly, everyone should know their parents. But Rose doesn't know you. You haven't been present enough in her life to give her the chance to get to know you." I spat.

Janine frowned at me. "Don't get me started on this Belikov. Abe is going to be here in 3 months like it or not. I was just giving you the heads up."

I froze. "_Abe Mazur_?!" I yelled at her.

Janine drew back slightly. "Yes Dimitri. I'm surprised you know of him. And Rose is meeting him like it or not Belikov."

Janine started to walk away but I called her back. "No she will NOT Janine. I don't just know of Abe Mazur, but I _know_ him. I know of his business and mobster ways. And I DO NOT want him or his men or his business anywhere near Rose and our daughter. He is bad and we don't want anything to do with him, got it Janine?"

"Belikov, Rose is meeting Abe end of story." Janine said to me over her shoulder as she walked away.

I was fuming as I watched her walk away. My hands were balled into fists and I had the urge to turn around and punch the wall behind me. But I didn't however, knowing that I would only hurt myself and have to spend the money I needed on getting it fixed. So I turned to the alternative.

The gym.

I didn't care that I was supposed to be in class with Stan. I needed to take my anger out on something, not someone.

I pushed open the door and immediately headed towards the punching bags. I didn't bother about wrapping my fists up with bandages first, I just started hitting and punching and kicking until I didn't have a single reasonable thought in my head. The only time I paused in my heavy workout was to turn the radio on and blare the radio so loudly that I wouldn't have been surprised if people on the other side of campus could hear it. After the punching bags, I moved to do laps out on the oval. As I was running I could see students looking admiringly at me and guardians looking confused. I ignored their looks as I finished my seventieth lap and headed inside to start a cardio work out with push ups, sit ups, lunges and any other exercise I could think of. I done the cardio exercises for an hour and by now I had sweat dripping off my face and body as I moved to the weights. I hadn't been on the weights for long when I could hear someone trying to get my attention and I ignored them knowing that after a while they would go away.

Or not.

They turned off the radio and I stopped when I felt a small, soft hand on my shoulder turning me around. Turning I saw Rose. She had a look of worry on her face as she took in my appearance and sweat and the gym gear everywhere. I looked where she was looking and saw a tear in the punching bag and dint in the wall from where it continually hit the wall.

I stared down at Rose as she turned back around to face me. She was wearing a loose grey sweat shirt with grey sweat pants and thongs. Her hair was down her back running freely and her hands were cupped around her stomach supporting it. One of the hands though, reached up and pushed wet hair out of my eyes and caressed my face with the back of her hand. I felt my eyes flutter shut as I absorbed and relished her touch.

"What happened?" she asked.

I opened my eyes to look down into her concerned filled ones. I felt compassion take over and I embraced her in my arms as she rested her head against my chest, not at all worried about getting covered in sweat.

"What do you mean?" I asked running my fingers through her hair.

"Don't play dumb with me Dimitri," she scowled and I ducked my head. "Who pissed you off?"

Her fingers were trailing over my chest and through my hair and it was hard to resist telling her. I didn't want her to know about what Janine had said and that she was sending Abe over to meet Rose. But I knew that Rose would find out sooner or later, and I'd rather if it was me that she found out from and not somebody else.

Let's say, someone like her mother.

I sighed and pulled her tighter against me. "Janine."

Rose tensed, so I began running my fingers up and down her back to sooth her. "What did she do to you?" she asked with a venom laced tone.

"She didn't do anything."

"What did she say then?"

I stayed silent.

"Dimitri." Rose said with a warning in her voice.

I sighed and she pulled away slightly so that she could look into my eyes.

"What did she say to you Dimitri?"

I grimaced and then sighed. Knowing I had to tell her. "Your mother wants you to meet your father." I said.

I watched her reaction carefully as I watched her face go from shocked, to angry and then settling on scared. I reached out to her and cupped my hands around her face, and tilting it up so that she had to look at me.

"I don't want to meet him Dimitri. I don't want anything to do with him. He hasn't been there for me my entire life, so I don't want him to have anything to do with me." She said anxiously.

I shhhed her and drew her back in towards me and stroked her hair, knowing it was a gesture that calmed her down when she was worked up.

"Shh, I know love," I soothed. "His not coming near you, or our baby. That I promise you."

Rose looked up at me. "Do you know who he is Dimitri?" she asked.

I hesitated before I eventually nodded my head.

"Who is he?"

I bit my lip before I answered her. "His no one you would know I don't think. His a mobster. He makes illegal deals and puts a lot of people in debt. But at the same time he gets a lot of people out of trouble as well."

Rose was silent for a few moments while she processed this through. "Do you know his name?" she asked me.

I nodded. "His name's Abe Mazur."

RPOV

Dimitri and I were walking back to my room hand in hand when we were stopped in the corridor by two voices. Ones I both knew.

"Rose!"

I stopped and I turned to see Lissa skipping towards me. I cast a side look at Dimitri to see him eyeing the other person off with his critical eyes. I looked back at Lissa just as she threw herself at me and enveloped me in a huge hug.

I made an 'oof' sound as she banged into me, and Dimitri's hand on my back stopped me from tumbling backwards.

"Jeez Liss. You know I'm pregnant right?" I said in a way of a greeting.

Lissa smiled. "I know, sorry."

I smiled back at her. "That's alright."

Lissa grinned and then turned a bit more somber. "What did Janine say earlier?"

I was confused for a moment, and then realised that she was talking about in the cafeteria when Janine strolled up to our table.

"Oh, you know. Just how disappointed she was in me, and how I was a disgrace and an embarrassment of a daughter. Oh and she wants me to meet my father? How rich is that?" I laughed sarcastically.

Lissa gave me a sympathetic smile. "Rose. We won't let the guy near you if you don't want him near you."

I smiled gratefully. "Thanks Liss."

Lissa opened her mouth to respond back but a person clearing their throat interrupted us.

I looked behind Lissa and I felt my stomach twist uncomfortably so I unconsciously stepped closer to Dimitri, where he then slipped his arm protectively around my waist.

Lissa turned as well and smiled when she looked at the man behind her.

"Oh yeah Rose. You remember Uncle Victor right?" She chirped cheerfully.

I swallowed. Victor Dashkov.

**God I am so sorry I haven't up dated in forever! But as a treat, I've given you a super long chapter that I hope didn't bore you to death, but with this I felt it was important to get Dimitri's and Rose's perspective on Janine's arrival. **

**School has been preventing me from updating daily, because it is getting near end of term, so the teachers are throwing all this work at us, and also I'm grounded :( I'm not supposed to use my computer for fanfiction, and I'm only allowed to use it for school use only, so I kinda have to sneak updates in when I can sorry guys. I won't be updating as often anymore, but as a result the chapters will be longer, with more action in them :) **

**What do you think Victor is doing at VA? What does he want? Is it something to do with Lissa? Or to do with Rose? Leave your opinions and comments in the reviews for me and I promise to get back to you :) **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**~Sarah. **


	15. Chapter 16

**I'm back! So, updates should come faster now (I hope) because I've done a lot of the school work and I've had a little bit more time to myself. **

**To ****Atia**** yes, I will use the name Jasmine, but it will be a middle name. (Hope that is okay!)**

**And as always:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA :(**

Chapter 15

I swallowed. Victor Dashkov.

I gripped Dimitri's hand that was around my waist unconsciously. Dimitri looked down at me giving me a confused look.

"Hey Mr Dashkov your highness." I said respectfully with a small bow of my head because I couldn't bow over physically.

"Ah Rosie, you don't have to worry about that. We're family!" he exclaimed stepping forward to hug me. I cringed back into Dimitri and he pulled me back just before Victor could touch me.

Victor's face fell and he stepped back while I refused to loosen my death grip on Dimitri's arm.

"Did I do something wrong?" Victor asked.

I shook my head slowly. "No, Victor. I just have trust issues at the moment and don't like people touching me." I explained.

I may not like the guy, but he hadn't done anything to me that deserved him to be treated like crap by me. And he was Royal, so he had to be treated with respect. Pfft.

Victor frowned and looked obviously at Dimitri's arm around me. The guardian's and staff and my friends may know about me and Dimitri, but my fellow students and other people didn't.

"But Dimitri has his arm around you." he pointed out.

Dimitri's grip on me tightened slightly.

"That's because I let him."

Victor looked into my eyes as if he was staring into my soul. I began to feel a bit strange the longer I looked into his eyes. I started to feel uncomfortable but when I tried to look away, I couldn't. I knew that he was working compulsion on me, but I wasn't strong enough to resist it because of the pregnancy.

"Who is the father of your child Rose?" Victor demanded.

I pressed my lips together. '_I must not say'_ I chanted to myself over and over again. Beside me Dimitri shifted his weight, waiting for me to answer. I wanted to scream at him to help me but I couldn't. I shook my head and tried to look away, but it physically hurt when I tried. I whimpered.

Dimitri's head snapped to look at me and when he saw my expression and my glazed over eyes I knew he knew I was being compelled.

"Stop."

Dimitri stood in front of me to break my line of eye sight to Victor and I visibly sagged against Dimitri with relief. Dimitri wound his arms around me and hugged me protectively to his chest. I was shaking from fright and fear of Victor. I couldn't believe that he had compelled me to tell him who the father was. He had never done something so straightforward like that.

Lissa stood staring between Victor and I with wide and innocent eyes.

"I'm sorry Rose," Victor apologised. "I just wanted to know who the father was so I could make sure he was treating you right. I knew you weren't telling people who the father is, and I knew you wouldn't tell me, that's why I used compulsion. I'm sorry."

Victor bowed his head and looked at the ground. I almost believed him. If it wasn't for his quick look to his guardian's I would have thought he was generally sorry.

Dimitri who was trained to notice all details saw the quick look too, and I knew that like me, Dimitri didn't trust him.

I nodded. I didn't say _'it's fine'_ because it wasn't. I wasn't happy with what he done and it made me not trust him all that more.

"Come on Rose. We gotta go." Dimitri said and tugged on my arm.

I nodded and gripped his hand tightly. I paused to hold my hand out to Lissa.

"Coming Liss?"

She nodded and skipped over to me, taking the hand I offered.

"I'll see you later Rose!" Victor called to me.

I nodded but stepped closer to Dimitri where he let go of my hand to wrap it around my waist.

I waited until we were around the corner and out of sight of Victor before I spoke.

"He gives me the creeps." I muttered so that only Dimitri could hear.

He nodded and pulled me closer as we walked.

Students were flooding the corridors to go to class or running back to their dorms to get a book or something. Dimitri pulled me into him to protect my stomach from the elbows and hands of the students. Lissa walked in front of me, like she usually did if we walked through the corridors. It made me feel better and secure.

When we reached my dorm Lissa pulled out her key to my room and opened my door for me. I smiled at her as I walked past her and into my room. I sat on my bed and I thought about classes and the students and how much I actually missed mucking around with Eddie and my fellow classmates in class. I missed being a smart ass to Stan and missed the combat lessons. I sighed.

"What's wrong Roza?" Dimitri asked sitting beside me.

I thought about what I was going to say before I said it.

I took a deep breath. "I wanna go to class."

Lissa and Dimitri stopped what they were doing to stare at me dumbfounded.

"Rose… Are you sure?" Lissa asked hesitantly.

I nodded. "I'm sure. I miss class and I know I can't do the combat ones, but I can do the theory. The novices don't have to come near me, and I won't have to worry about them touching me because I won't be in combat class. So… please?" I asked looking at Dimitri from under my eyelashes.

"What about people… staring…?" Dimitri asked.

I nodded. "I can deal with that. If you're in class with me at the back, I can deal with it Dimitri." I said sincerely.

Lissa and Dimitri looked at each other before they looked back at me.

"Only if you're sure." Dimitri said.

I nodded. "I am."

Dimitri sighed and then grabbed my hand pulling me to my feet. Lissa walked behind us as we left my dorm.

There were fewer students in the corridor now, but there were still students out. Class hasn't started yet, but it will in a few minutes.

"I just have to go to Alberta, to explain your wish and that I have to stay with you."

I bobbed my head and I felt Lissa tug on my hand so I turned to look at her.

"I gotta go Rose. My class is on the other side of campus. I don't share your classes until after lunch," Lissa reminded me.

I smiled. "It's fine Liss." I said and hugged her goodbye.

"If anything goes wrong, or you're upset, don't hesitate to come and get me okay?" she said.

I gave her the thumbs up. "Ok Liss."

She hugged me one last time and then kissed my cheek before running off to class.

I took Dimitri's hand again as we headed towards the guardian staff rooms. When we arrived I waited by the door while Dimitri walked over to Alberta. A few guardians were sitting and relaxing. Either drinking coffee or reading a book. Others were walking around me as they went to their shifts on the grounds or in the classes. A few of then paused to say hi and I smiled to each one of them.

Finally, Dimitri came back over and smiled at me.

"Come on, let's go." He said steering me out of the staff room.

"So, Alberta said you could watch me?" I asked hopefully.

He smiled and nodded. "Yes she did. She also made it so that you were in at least one of your friends classes, whether it is Eddie, Christian or Lissa."

I grinned. "Thanks Comrade!" I bounced up to peck him on the cheek.

He smiled. "It's ok Roza."

We fell silent as we walked to class. When we reached Stan's class I already knew that Eddie was in this class. We pushed open the door effectively cutting off Stan in his mid-lecture.

"Sorry guardian Alto. I was just bringing Rose to class," Dimitri explained and I blushed slightly at everyone staring at me.

Surprise flittered across Stan's face as he nodded. "Very well. Take a seat next to Castile, Miss Hathaway."

I nodded and walked over to Eddie. He was beaming at me and pulled my chair out for me while Dimitri went to the back of the room.

"Hey Rose," Eddie whispered to me when I had sat down.

"Hey Castile." I greeted.

We fell silent as Stan resumed the lesson. I did my best to block out the whispers and looks I was getting from my classmates, and I knew that they weren't talking about the work that Stan had just set out.

I clenched my fist on the table as I tried to block out the whispers and looks. I felt like I was going to explode in any second until Eddie rested his hand over mine and linked his fingers with mine.

I looked over at him and smiled gratefully. I peeked a look behind me to see Dimitri smiling at Eddie. Dimitri caught my eye and smiled encouragingly to me.

The rest of day went by ok. Eddie was in three of my classes being a dhampir like me, Lissa was in one and Christian was in my last two. During sixth period Christian actually threw a text book at Ralf's head for saying bad things about me.

I knew Dimitri was suffering watching the students pick on me and call me horrible names, but by the end of the day I had learnt to block it all out.

I breathed a sigh of relief when the final bell rang and Christian helped me stand up from my chair.

"Thanks Chris."

He smiled at me and took my books for me off the table. I argued with him saying that I was capable of carrying my own books but Christian refused to hand them to me.

I looked behind me to see that Dimitri was trailing behind Christian and I and I smiled at him. He smiled back and I turned back around and linked my hand with Christian. As we were walking Adrian joined our group and took my other hand. Behind me I thought I heard Dimitri growl.

"Little Dhampir. I heard that you had returned to class. I didn't think it was true though." Adrian said and I smiled at him.

"Yes, I missed class and seeing you guys. I hated not seeing you as often as I use to." I said getting a bit teary. _Damn hormones_ I thought.

Christian had let go of my hand now so I was only holding hands with Adrian now. We were walking past the moroi dorms because we were going to meet up in Lissa's room as one big group to hang out for a while, and Dimitri was coming with of course. Adrian opened his mouth to reply to me but before he could Jesse and Ralf stepped out from a corner and stood in front of us, blocking our path.

"Hey Rosie," Jesse cooed winking at me.

I glared at him and Adrian gripped my hand tighter. Something that didn't go un-noticed by Jesse.

"Don't call me that." I spat.

"Why not? Does it make you mad?" he asked stepping forward, and I stepped back.

Jesse grinned like a cat stalking its prey.

"Come one Rosie, we use to have so much fun."

"No, we didn't Jesse."

Jesse took another step towards me. I sucked in a breath and gripped Adrian's hand tighter.

"Get away from me Jesse. Now."

Jesse smirked and reached out to stroke my cheek, but I flinched away from his hand. Adrian stepped across me and I felt Dimitri step up behind me and place his hand on my lower back.

"Piss off Jesse. Now!" Adrian yelled.

"Before I light your asses on fire," threatened Christian.

Jesse looked frightened for a moment before he smiled. He turned to Adrian with a look of pure mischievousness.

"It's yours isn't it Ivashkov?" Jesse said.

I looked at Jesse with wide eyes and he must have got the wrong impression.

"No Jesse, it's not-" I began but Adrian spoke over me.

"Yes it is. Now if you don't leave me, my girlfriend and my friends alone and stop spreading gossip about her I'm going to get Christian here to incinerate you both. Got it?" Adrian said darkly while putting an arm around my waist.

Dimitri's hand on my back disappeared and I turned to look at him.

He had is guardian mask up and when he looked at me I could see a twinge of anger and gratitude.

I smiled at him and he smiled back while Jesse and Ralf scampered off around us too terrified when Christian lit up one of his hands.

When Jesse and Ralf were fully out of sight Dimitri rounded on Adrian.

"What the hell was that Ivashkov?! Your girlfriend?!" Dimitri yelled in his face while balling his hands up into fist like he was going to hit Adrian.

Adrian stepped back while Christian stepped between them.

"Hey dude, chill. He was doing you a favour. While he let Jesse and Ralf presume it was his kid. He got the suspicion of you and Rose out of their heads. He probably just saved you your job Dimitri." Christian said.

I stood against the wall shaking and fighting off the tears that threatened to spill over my cheeks. I was looking at Dimitri and when he turned to look at me compassion filled his gaze.

"Oh Roza…" he sighed coming over to embrace me in a hug.

I hid my face in his chest to hide the tears that were falling steadily over my cheeks.

"Did he touch you?" Asked Dimitri running soothing circles over my back.

I shook my head.

"Good, because he wouldn't want to." Dimitri said wrapping an arm around my waist and leading me down the hall to Lissa's room. Adrian and Christian followed close behind.

We walked in silence and after being attacked by Jesse and Ralf I clung to Dimitri with my hand fisted in his shirt.

The whole time Dimitri never let me go and Adrian and Christian stood protectively on either side of me and Dimitri.

When we reached the door Dimitri knocked lightly. We heard Lissa sing "Come in!" to us, so I pushed open the door to find her sitting on her bed painting her nails.

"Hey Rose," she greeted me with a smile.

When she looked up and saw my face her smile disappeared and was over to me in a flash.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"Jesse got too close to me." I said quietly.

Lissa glared into thin air and through the bond I could tell she was thinking of making slow and torturous ways for them to pay.

"Liss, their gone. Adrian made them leave me alone." I said and Dimitri pulled me into him.

"Well good. How about we just have a movie night tonight? We can just sit and relax and forget about everyone talking about you. You can cuddle up to Dimitri, because no one will be coming in and no one knows Dimitri is in here." Lissa said.

I smiled. "That'd be great Liss." I admitted.

She beamed. "Great! I'll get the movie going."

**Gah! This chapter is so crappy! I re-wrote it at least five or six times and it's still crappy :/ ah well. Review and tell me what you think? :) I planned on this chapter to display how much Rose still doesn't trust people other than Dimitri and her friends, but ah well. **

**Hope you enjoyed it and hopefully the next chapter will be up by the end of the week. (Hopefully) :s **

**Haha  
REVIEW! :P**

**~Sarah. **


	16. Chapter 17

**New chapter, Thanks for the reviews guys, they mean so much to me and I'm not just saying that. I do reply to my reviews, but I can only reply if you're signed in. if you're a guest, I can't reply, but I appreciate your review all the same. **

**With this chapter I'm doing a bit of a time laps otherwise this story will just go on forever! Lol :P **

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA**

Chapter 16

3 months later

(Eight and a half months pregnant. Rose is due in 2-3 weeks)

I was lying on my bed talking to my stomach which was enormous. I thought I was big at five months, but boy was I wrong. Now I think I weight double what I did before I was pregnant. I could hear the sound of Dimitri's shower running. I was so tempted to get up and join him but I just didn't have the energy anymore.

I had moved into Dimitri's room when I was six months pregnant because there was more room in his room than there was in mine. Graduation was only four weeks away and I was due in two. Bubba was cutting it close with time. Lissa had picked me out two graduation dresses. One was a maternity one and one was just a normal one. She got me both in case I was still pregnant with Bubba for Graduation.

The shower was turned off and I sighed and continued to stroke my stomach. Bubba loved it when either Dimitri or I stoked my stomach and she would kick happily against our hands. Sometimes it would hurt and make me wince and then Dimitri would chastise my stomach saying not to hurt mummy. It made me grin at just the memory of the first time Bubba kicked.

_Flashback:_

_Dimitri and I were lying side by side on his bed while watching the movie 'It's complicated'. I loved that movie for so many reasons. I was cuddled up against Dimitri's side and his hands rested casually on my stomach over my swollen stomach. We had just pasted the bit in the movie when they we all high at the party when Dimitri shot up right. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked from my place down on the bed. _

"_Didn't you feel that?" He asked._

_I frowned and shook my head confused. _

"_Here, give me your hand." _

_Dimitri grabbed my hand and placed it over my stomach where he had his hands just moments ago. After a few seconds I felt it. A small nudge against my hand pushing against the skin of my stomach from the inside. _

_I grinned with tears in my eyes. "Bubba kicked."_

_Dimitri beamed and bent down to press a soft feathery kiss to my stomach. _

"_Hi baby." He cooed to my stomach which made me smile wider. _

_The next kick came a bit sharper and made me wince with pain. Dimitri feeling me wince looked up at me. _

"_You ok?" he asked. _

_I smiled. "Yeah. She's just a good little kicker like her dad." I said and Dimitri grinned. _

"_Don't hurt Mummy baby. It's naughty." Dimitri chastised my stomach which made me giggle. _

The bathroom door opened and Dimitri walked out in nothing but a towel. My heart began to race just looking at him. His hair was dripping crystals of water and beads of it ran down his perfectly chiselled abs. I swallowed heavily as Dimitri crossed the room to our dresser. He dropped his towel so I got a look at his bare ass.

Oh god.

He was perfect. No he was a God. No, scratch that. He was _my_ perfect Russian-God. And I had him all to myself. It was suddenly warm in the room and I felt my cheeks flush red. I tried to compose myself as Dimitri turned around but one look at his smirk I knew that he done that on purpose.

He stood in front of me still naked and I found that it was getting hard to breath.

"Like what you see?" He teased.

I playfully glared at him. "That's my line comrade and that is _so_ not far." I groaned.

His penis was right in my line of sight and I unconsciously licked my lips.

Dimitri laughed. He crawled over on the bed so that he was hovering over my body. He was careful not to put too much weight on me so that he didn't hurt Bubba that was between us. He started kissing my collar bone and worked his way up my neck and over my cheeks until he finally got to my lips.

My lips were parted and ready for him. He kissed me gently at first, but the intensity soon picked up. His tongue swept over my bottom lip asking permission which I gladly granted. His tongue assaulted my mouth and I moaned into him.

His arm snaked around my back to pull me against him and the other hand gripped. As quick as he started the kiss he ended it and pulled away from me.

He sat up and got off the bed. I smirked when I caught sight of his hardened member.

"Excited are we?" I smirked.

Dimitri chuckled. "You do that to me."

I blushed and looked away as he pulled on his clothes.

"I got to go to work love," he said kissing me on my cheek. I pouted but nodded. "I've got my phone on me okay?" Dimitri said.

I again nodded and snuggled down in the bed and Dimitri smiled at me.

"Look after yourself and her okay?" Dimitri said and I smiled at him.

"Of course."

Dimitri leaned over and kissed me on my forehead before he left. I watched him leave and then found myself falling asleep.

DPOV

I closed the bedroom door softly behind me and took off down the hall. I thought about Rose as I walked outside to my shift. I approached the guardian on guard and I heard him tense at the sound of my footsteps. He whipped out his stake and poised it up in front of himself. I stopped and raised my hands in surrender.

"Relax, it's me." I said.

The guardian lowered his stake and when I saw his face I saw it was Yuri.

"Oh, Sorry man." Yuri said shaking my hand in greeting.

I shrugged. "It's cool," I said. _Cool? Cool!? _I thought to myself. Geez, Rose must be rubbing off on me. I smiled at the thought.

"Can it lover boy, and get your head out the gutter." Yuri teased.

I snapped my head up to look at him to see him smirking knowingly at me.

"How far along is she now?" Yuri asked.

"Eight and a half months," I answered automatically.

"Any ideas for names? I mean, you've only got what? 2 weeks till she's due?" Yuri said.

I smiled at the thought of having my little princess in my arms. "Yeah, about that, and nah we haven't. We were going to do that tonight." I said.

Yuri grinned at me. "Well good luck with that Dimitri." He said in farewell and walked off.

I was left to my thoughts after that, and I thought about how comfortable Rose looked lying in the bed under the covers. It irritated me the things that the students were saying about her, calling her a slut and bloodwhore and other nasty names. They knew that she was taken and a few of the stuck up moroi girls like Camille thought that the strigoi had knocked her up and that Adrian was just a cover up for the truth. I laughed quietly to myself over how far from the truth they were. No one guessed that Rose had slept with her mentor, but I planned on letting everyone, and I mean EVERYONE the truth soon anyway. I wasn't planning on telling Rose about what I was planning, but I did speak with Alberta since I needed her help.

I was startled out of my daydreaming when my phone started ringing.

I looked at the ID and I smiled slightly. I pressed accept and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello Mamma," I said in Russian.

"Dimika! How have you been? Why haven't you called? How are Rose and the pregnancy? Or has she had it yet? Are you going to visit? Can I meet my granddaughter?" She fired off at me and I took the phone away from my ear briefly.

"Whoa Mamma, one question at a time," I laughed.

I heard her chuckle through the other end. "Sorry. How have you been?"

I smiled. No wonder where my sisters got it from. "I've been great, but really stressed and worried lately." I admitted. My mother and Rose were the only people that I would tell everything to.

"Why? What's wrong? Is Roza ok?" she asked.

"Yeah she's fine. I'm just stressed because I've been working more shifts to provide for the baby when it comes and because Roza's classmates have been giving her hell over being pregnant. Their teasing her and saying horrible things Mamma, and they don't know the first thing about what Roza has been through." My voice cracked slightly at the end.

"It's going to be ok Dimitri. Roza sounds like a strong girl. She'll pull through. Just tell her to ignore the kids and worry about herself and your little one, not what others think of her."

I smiled. "Yeah she has been Mamma."

"Now, why are you worried?" she asked.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair but stopped when my fingers hit my hairband.

"Because of Abe."

Mamma was quiet for a few seconds before she spoke. "Abe _Mazur_?"

I nodded even though she couldn't see me. "Yes Mamma."

"Are you in trouble Dimika?"

"No Mamma."

"Then what…?"

"His Rose's father Mamma."

Mamma was very quiet on the other end of the phone and I found myself biting my lower lip nervously.

"Are you sure Dimika? Because he is a dangerous man…" Mamma began.

"I'm positive. Janine told me and that he was coming to visit Rose in about three months, and it's been about that. So he could turn up any day now." I explained.

"Just relax Dimika. I'm sure he will be different with his daughter than what he is with other people." She said trying to sooth me.

I sighed. "I hope so Mamma."

We were both quiet for a few minutes and I decided to let her go. "I gotta go Mamma. I got a shift to go to." I lied.

"Alright, well keep in touch and when Rose has had the baby come visit us ok?" she instructed me.

I nodded. "Yes mamma."

"Bye sweetie," she said.

I smiled. "Bye Mamma."

I hung up the phone and just stared off in the distance. It was getting dark now and I started getting anxious for Roza. The next person should be coming out any minute now and I was getting more and more apprehensive by the minute.

I looked out to the trees in the distance and I thought I saw something move. I squinted my eyes and looked more closely. A glimmer. Yup, something or someone was out there.

I pulled out my stake and marched towards the boundary of the wards and looked around. I heard a scuffle to my left. My head snapped to the side and there I saw a strigoi.

He wore simple jeans and a plain grey sweat shirt. His messy brown hair was in a mop hairstyle and his red rimmed eyes glared back at me. His mouth was plastered in a smirk as he grinned evilly at me.

I tensed and brought my stake up ready for anything.

"It's getting close now isn't it?" The strigoi asked me.

I narrowed my eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Rose's due date?"

I felt my face pale. The strigoi's grin widened at my expression and he stepped closer towards me and leaned against a tree, but stayed outside the wards.

"Oh yes, we are all waiting for her. The moment that child comes out we will snatch her. You see, she's special. She won't be like any other Moroi or Dhampir or even strigoi. She will be something else entirely. A bit of all of us I think. Mmm, I can't wait to get a taste of that thing…" he moaned smacking his lips together.

I gripped my stake tighter. "You're not going to touch her." I growled.

The strigoi smiled. "You won't have a choice. His closer to her than you know and when he gets close enough he will snatch her for us. You won't stand a chance."

I growled. "You'll have to kill me first."

The strigoi laughed. "Oh we will. And Rose. She'll be dead as well. We might even take out the last Dragomir while we're at it. Imagine that! Having the last taste of a Royal moroi line and the crowning jewel!"

I remembered back eight months ago when we were attacked at the shopping mall and the strigoi had called Rose the crowning jewel.

The strigoi smiled at me one more time before he took off running. I thought about running after him just to kill him to rid the world of one more strigoi, but then I realised how foolish that would be. I sighed and returned back to my post just as the next guardian came over for his shift.

I took off before he could even get to where I was and broke out in a run for mine and Roza's room. I received funny looks as I ran past students and teachers but only one thing was running through my head. _Get to Roza._ There had been a strigoi just centimetres away from campus and I was anxious to hold Roza in my arms where I could guarantee she was safe.

I paused just outside our door to catch my breath before I pushed open the door.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Rose curled up under the sheets sound asleep. I kicked off my shoes and crossed the room to join her, but before I could there was a knock on the door.

I thought about not answering but they knocked again but louder. I groaned silently and walked over to the door. Whoever it was I didn't want them to wake up Roza. She needed all the rest she could get.

I pulled open the door and stared at the man in utter shock. It had been years since I'd seen him.

His white tailored suite was fitted to perfection, with his golden earring and flashy scarf. He was the only man I knew that could wear a scarf and not get bagged out for it.

"Dimitri. Long-time no see son. How's your mother going?" He greeted me.

"Abe."

**Dun Dun dunnnn! Abe has arrived! What do you think he wants? Does he want to get to know Rose and pay her back for the years he missed in her life, or is he here to stir trouble? Review to find out! :)**

**~Sarah. **


	17. Chapter 18

**I'm back in black lol. Nah anyways, new chapter guys, please enjoy, and if you don't like how something goes, don't shoot me! Haha. Anyways:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA**

Chapter 17:

DPOV

"Dimitri. Long-time no see son. How's your mother going?" He greeted me.

"Abe."

Abe gave me a smile, but it wasn't like the ones that he used to give me a kid. No this smile wasn't reassuring. It was a smile like he knew something that I didn't, and in this case, I didn't like it. Not one bit.

"I've come to see my daughter. Is she around?" Abe said trying to peer around the door.

I stood protectively in front of the door and crossed my arms, denying him access.

"No. She's not."

Abe smirked. "Judging by your reaction I'm guessing she is but you just don't want me to see her."

I narrowed my eyes. "What if I do?" I asked defensively.

"I would say tough. She's my daughter, and I want to see her."

I refused to budge. "Well, not now. She's asleep and pregnant, so she needs her rest."

Abe smiled. "Yes, I heard that she was pregnant to Adrian Ivashkov. Am I right?"

"I-" I began but Abe cut across me.

"But I'm not am I? Adrian's not the father. You are, I can tell."

I looked at him. "How can you tell?"

Abe smiled at me. "Come now Dimitri, Don't take me for an idiot. If she was pregnant with Ivashkov's kid, she'd be sharing his room, not yours."

I stood there opening and closing my mouth like an absolute idiot.

"And Janine also told me. She told me that you were the father, and that you are also her boyfriend. Am I correct?"

My silence must have answered his question because he started grinning like he had just won a medal.

"Now. May I see my daughter?"

I stood up straight and dropped my arms so that they were down my sides and blocked his way.

"No."

Abe was starting to lose his patience. "Move out of the way Belikov."

"No."

Abe glared at me. "Move!"

"No!"

"Dimitri?"

The new voice came from inside and I turned around to face Rose who was looking at me from the bed. Abe took advantage of my distraction and pushed past me and forced his way into the room.

Rose who was under the covers, looked at Abe and I watched as she sunk down in the blankets trying to hide herself from view even though Abe had already seem her.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?1" I demanded angrily striding into the room to stand between Rose and Abe.

"Meeting my daughter like I said." Abe answered.

I was about to reply, but a small voice from behind me shut me up.

"You're Abe Mazur?"

RPOV

I awoke to the sound of Dimitri arguing with a man outside my door. I sat up on the bed with my bare feet dangling over the edge to look at them.

"Move out of the way Belikov!"

"No."

"Move!"

"No!"

I watched as this man and Dimitri argued and I was feeling more and more nervous by the second.

"Dimitri?"

My soft voice broke the two men out of their little verbal spat and the other man pushed his way into the room.

Something about him, with his flashy clothes and authoritative air that surrounded him set me on edge. He didn't exactly give out a positive vibe that brought people in to him. Quite frankly it was the opposite. I wanted to grab Dimitri's hand and run until I couldn't run anymore.

They both stared at me and I crawled back under the covers to hide myself where I felt safe. Dimitri was only a few short steps behind the other man and was glaring at him madly.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Dimitri yelled.

"Meeting my daughter like I said."

Shock rolled through me as I stared at me.

"You're Abe Mazur?" I asked quietly.

Abe turned around to eye me. He looked over my face which was all he could see of me at the moment and I could see Dimitri shooting me worried looks.

"The one and only," Abe said with a dramatic bow to me. When he stood back up he shot me a look. "It would be nice if I could see all of you and not just your face Rosemarie."

I gritted my teeth. "It's Rose."

Abe smiled. "My apologies Rose. Now would you get out the bed please?"

I looked at Dimitri who was watching me carefully. I looked at him with an expression saying _'Do I?_' his answering look seemed to say '_Do what you want_'. I took a deep breath and pulled back the blankets to stand up. It was difficult at first from lying down for so long and I stumbled slightly, but Dimitri was there in a flash to hold me upright.

Abe took a step back as he assessed me. "Well, you're further along than I thought."

I scowled. "How far did you think I was?"

"Like six or seven months?"

I glared at him. "I'm eight and a half months Abe."

Abe shot me a dirty look. "It's dad to you. Not Abe."

"I'll call you what I want. You haven't exactly earned the title of dad yet. Just like Janine. She hasn't earned mother."

Abe stepped forward a step and beside me Dimitri tensed ready for anything. "Where is your respect young lady?"

I frowned at him and stepped ever so slightly into Dimitri. "Respect has to be earned. With you being absent for the first eighteen years of my life you haven't exactly gained my respect for you."

Abe gave me the death glare. "I will have you respect me young lady. One way or another, you will."

My eyes widened slightly and Dimitri stepped.

"Is that a threat?" he growled.

Abe looked at him. "This is between me and my daughter not you Belikov, so step out of it."

"I can't do that. Rose is my girlfriend and carrying our child. Her business is my business."

I smiled at Dimitri loving how protective he was over me.

Abe seemed to come to a decision because he stood up taller and straightened out his jacket.

"Well, I'll be here at the academy for the next month or so, so I'll be able to see my beautiful grandchild get born isn't that great!" He asked.

I stood impassively as Abe walked to the door to let himself out but before he did he spoke to me once more. "Oh, I really am sorry Rose. I wanted to be in your life, but I was planning and had business to deal with."

"Business that took eighteen years?" I asked skeptically.

Abe didn't say anything or acknowledge me in anyway as he walked out the door and closed in behind him. I blew out the breath that I was holding and I felt Dimitri slip his arm around my waist.

"You ok Roza?"

I smiled and nodded while I rested my head against his chest. "Yeah, it just didn't go as I planned. That's all."

**Sorry this chapter is so short but I needed to end it here because in the next chapter I'm going to skip a couple of weeks to graduation because nothing good happens until then ;) I know that these time lapses are probably annoying but it is necessary. **

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**~Sarah. **


	18. Chapter 19

**New chapter update guys, sorry the last one was so crap I intended on it being better than that with Abe on the scene, but well….**

**Anyway I just have to let you know something ****IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ!**

**I'm on school holidays from the 21****st**** of September till the 8****th**** of the October, and because I won't have any internet access I won't be able to do updates for about 2 weeks. But I promise you that during the Holidays that I will be writing chapters so when I get back to school I should be able to (hopefully) update at least 5 or 6 chapter. I'm really sorry for this inconvenience but I thought I should tell you guys so that you don't think I've given up on this story or you guys. So please just bear with me through this small little break :) **

**Also a shout out to:**

**Atia:**** for your use of the name Jasmine. **

**DropDeadBeautiful:**** for allowing me to steal her name for my own purposes ;)**

**Thanks guys! Muchly appreciated. **

**With that said: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA**

Chapter 18

(3 weeks later (1 day until graduation))

RPOV

"Can you believe that in just one more day it will be all over?"

I turned my head to look at Lissa who was lying beside me on the grass in the courtyard.

"But then we'll have a new beginning. Especially me." I said rubbing my hand over my stomach.

Lissa grinned and sat up, supporting her weight with one arm as she looked down at me.

"Oh right I forgot," she said jokingly and I rolled my eyes. "I'll be an Aunty yeah?"

I chuckled. "Godmother and an Aunty," I corrected.

Lissa grinned and hugged me. "So you and Dimitri are going to live at court with me and Christian?"

I nodded. "Yeah. But we'll have our own apartment. Dimitri said he already has one organised with furniture and every necessity."

Lissa pouted slightly. She wanted Dimitri and I to move in with her and Christian, but I explained to her that with Bubba on the way that Dimitri and I just needed our own space so that we could raise our family, and she understood.

"But your living close to us right?" Lissa asked.

"Right next door actually." Said a new voice and I turned to see Christian and Dimitri walking over to us. It was Dimitri that had spoken.

"Hi," Lissa and I greeted the boys.

They smiled at us and Christian bent down to kiss Lissa but Dimitri just looked at me with a sad expression. I pouted because I knew that he wanted to kiss me but he couldn't because there were students all around us.

"Are you ready to go?" Asked Christian.

I frowned. "Go where?"

"To dinner? It's six o'clock Rose." Christian said with sarcasm laced in his voice.

I blinked. Holy crap! Lissa and I got outside at four o'clock. "Yeah, alright." I said. "Let's go."

Christian nodded and linked his fingers with Lissa when she had stood up. For me it was another matter. I couldn't get up on my own. Dimitri stood forward to help me at the same time Christian did. It would have looked strange for a mentor helping their student up and holding their hand. So the two boys looked at each other and after a second they grabbed a hand of mine each. Once I was standing Dimitri let go of my hand and I cradled my stomach by wrapping my arms around it protectively. Dimitri looked down at me and I gave him a smile which he returned. People still looked at me when I walked through the halls and stared at me in class. The rumours, I didn't know if they were still circling but knowing this place they probably would be and will be for a few years. The great guardian Rose Hathaway getting pregnant at seventeen. I will be turning eighteen a week after graduation. I smiled at the thought and when I glanced up Dimitri shot me a questioning look. I shook my head at him and he shrugged, letting it slide.

When we reached the cafeteria, Dimitri told me to sit down and that he would go and get me something to eat. I smiled at him and done what he said, so with my arm linked through Lissa's we together found a table to sit at. We were heading for a table next to a window when we heard my name being called.

"Rose!"

We turned around to find Adrian standing up and waving us over from a few tables away. People were looking between us and I mentally remembered that they believe that Adrian is the father of mine and Dimitri's child. I sighed internally as we made our way over to him.

"Hello beautiful," Adrian greeted when we walked over to him.

I shot him a pointed look before he wrapped his arms around me. I sighed into his shoulder and wrapped my arms automatically around him. When Adrian was hugging me he whispered in my ear.

"Just go along with it Little dhampir. They're all looking at us and it's part of the show."

I nodded as he pulled away and kissed me on my cheek but close to my mouth so that it looked like he actually _had_ kissed me on the mouth. I pulled away with wide eyes, and Adrian looked up to something behind me.

I followed his gaze to see Dimitri holding a tray of food with Christian beside him. Christian was looking at us with his mouth hanging open while Dimitri looked heart-broken.

His eyes screamed legions of pain and he looked as if he could cry right there and then. I sucked in a breath and walked over to him. Christian faded off to the side and sat down with Lissa and Adrian at the table.

I stood in front of Dimitri and I reached out to take the tray from his hands, but he walked around me without a glance. He set the tray on the table and then walked over to take his place against the wall, guarding us.

I felt tears well in my eyes as I looked at him feeling dejected I honestly felt like taking off and hiding in our room for the rest of my life. Or even better, going over and kissing him full on the mouth right then and there in front of everyone.

"Rose."

I looked over to see Christian, Lissa, and Adrian watching me carefully. Christian looked mad, Lissa looked sympathetic, and Adrian looked regretful. _'So he should the bastard'_ I thought. I slowly sat down and began picking at the food on my tray without really looking at what I was eating.

'_What if he left me? What if he wants nothing to do with me? What do I do?'_

Endless questions whizzed around in my head that I couldn't find the answer to. I guess a tear must have slipped down my cheek because Christian leant over and swiped it away with the pad of his thumb.

"If he hurts you, I will kill him," Christian threatened.

I smiled weakly. "You can't Chris. I kinda need him around." I said looking down at my swollen stomach.

Christian grimaced knowing what I was pointing out then leaned back to continue eating and talking to Lissa.

I was looking down at my tray when I felt a hand on my lower back. I jumped and turned around to see none other than Jesse Zeklos. I sucked in a breath and tried to shift away, but I couldn't without falling off the chair that I was sitting on.

"What do you want Jesse?" I asked irritated, trying to shrug his hand off my back, but he was too stubborn for that.

"I was just seeing how my favourite little Rosie is going." He said.

I glared. "Don't call me that! Now get your hand off me!" I shrieked squirming away, forgetting about the chair and falling.

I felt the chair tip, and myself go sideways. I screamed as I felt myself falling to the ground and flung out my hand to break my fall while the other arm wrapped its self around my stomach to protect it.

But I didn't need to worry.

Before I could even hit the ground I landed into someone's arms and one look at who it was told me it was Dimitri. I clung to him as he set me up right and fussed over me. Fixing my hair, smoothing my clothes, and making sure I was ok.

"Rose are you alright?" He asked frantically.

I nodded with the tears running down my cheeks. God I'll be glad when this pregnancy is over and the hormones will stop me from crying every two seconds.

Dimitri stood up right and turned furiously towards Jesse who had started to make his way back over to his original table. But not before Dimitri had caught him.

Dimitri's hand snaked out and gripped the back of Jesse's collar hauling him backwards.

"I suggest you get out of here as fast as you can before I turn you over to someone who will punish you accordingly. If I ever find out that you have been anywhere near Rose, or touch Rose again, I will be the one to punish you. And it will hurt. A lot. Do you understand?"

Jesse swallowed, eyes wide. None of the bravado he usually showed was there. I guess there was 'usually' and then there was being held in the grip of a really ripped, really tall, and really pissed-off Russian guy.

"Then go."

Dimitri let go of Jesse and he scampered off to his laughing friends that were making fun of him for being caught out. I looked down at my food without an appetite now and tried to stand up, but Dimitri put his hand on my shoulder keeping me in place.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked.

"Going back to our room?" I said quietly so that no one could over hear us.

"What about your food?"

"What about it?"

"You haven't finished it."

"I'm not hungry."

Dimitri looked at me disapprovingly while Christian chose this moment to throw in a joke.

"I have lived to see the day when Rose Hathaway isn't hungry. I can die a happy man now."

That comment earned him a slap across the head from Lissa and the glaring eyes of Dimitri.

"Eat Rose. You have to eat for our baby girl," he whispered.

I sighed but nodded. I turned back to my meal while Dimitri went back to the wall but stood closer to me this time. When I had finished I looked at Dimitri and he immediately came over to give me a hand at standing up.

Adrian realising that it was time to go and to play the boyfriend part came around and took my hand out of Dimitri's. I called goodbye to Lissa and Christian as Adrian linked his fingers with mine and from behind me I heard Dimitri growl slightly.

Adrian rolled his eyes to me over Dimitri's behaviour and I giggled slightly. Adrian walked me back to Dimitri's room with him trailing behind us. When we reached his door, Adrian knowing that I wasn't _completely_ comfortable with physical contact, settled for a kiss on the back of my hand and a parting smirk as he sauntered off to do god knows what. Dimitri stepped beside me to unlock the door to allow me to walk inside. I immediately made my way to the bed where I laid down on it completely spent from the day's activities.

Dimitri came over and pulled off my shoes and socks, and tugged off my pants and t-shirt, and replaced my bra for a light baggy t-shirt that would fit comfortably over my baby bump. He then stripped off himself and then curled up beside me, wrapping his arms around me and resting them on my stomach.

"I'm sorry Roza," Dimitri said.

I turned in his arms so that I could look at him. "For what?"

"The way I acted with Adrian kissing you was uncalled for and unfair on you. I know that he is only doing it for show, and to save us from getting in trouble from the truth, but I get so jealous Roza. So, so jealous. I want to be the one to kiss you and hold you and to hold your hand in front of everyone. Not him." He explained.

I smiled pleased that he wasn't angry at me… exactly… but angry at himself for his jealousy.

"Soon, you will be able to Dimitri." I said snuggling in closer to him.

"Hopefully soon rather than later," he muttered. I don't think he intended on me hearing him, so I didn't answer.

We laid in silence for a while with him stroking my hair, my back and my stomach while I traced patterns on his chest. As I was starting to fall asleep Dimitri woke me back up by speaking.

"I've been thinking about names," he said.

I blinked and looked up. He wore a smile and I felt myself smile in return. "So have I."

Dimitri's grin widened. "What names have you been thinking?" he asked.

I looked down and blushed. "You won't want it. And you'll be mad." I mumbled.

Dimitri put his fingers under my chin to tilt it up so that I was looking at him. "I could never be mad at you Roza."

I bit my lip before I told him. "Adrianna. I like the name Adrianna. Because it's a beautiful name and also because I want to name her after Adrian. For helping us and supporting us when everyone else turned their back on me and started gossiping about me." I said not looking at him.

Dimitri was quite for a few minutes before he answered. "Jasmine. I like Jasmine."

I looked up in his eyes and smiled. "I like Jasmine. It's a beautiful flower and smells really nice."

Dimitri chuckled. "Adrianna Jasmine Hathaway Belikova." He said stating the name out loud.

I beamed. "Sounds beautiful."

Dimitri looked at me. "It has to be a beautiful name for someone who has a beautiful mother and is going to turn out just like her."

I blushed. "With parts of you as well."

Dimitri smiled and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes.

"Get some sleep Roza. We have a big day tomorrow and Lissa is coming around early to get you both ready for graduation."

I groaned. "Save me."

He chuckled. "No way! This is your battle."

I sighed and then settled down into a goodnights sleep.

**The next morning.**

I was awoken to someone shaking my shoulders gently and repeating my name over and over.

"Roza."

I blinked and slowly peeled my eyes to look up into the deep chocolate brown eyes of my Russian lover.

I groaned as I stretched my limbs out. "Good morning Comrade."

He smiled. "Good morning Roza."

"Good morning Rose." Came a new voice.

I turned my head to the sound of the voice to see Lissa standing there beaming with towels, makeup bags and what I presumed were our dresses.

"Hurry up. Get up and in that shower now missy, I have to buff you up and make you look stunning." She ordered while snapping her fingers.

I sighed and looked at Dimitri one more time in an appeal for help. He laughed at me and kissed me on the forehead in farewell.

"I told you last night that this is your fight," he said. "I have to go anyway. I'm on the committee of helping to set up for graduation. You two have fun." He said with a smile as I glared at him. He laughed once again and kissed my pouted lip and then left.

I sighed and then turned to Lissa who was pointing to the shower. I bowed my head and did as I was told.

I showered, brushed and blow dried my hair and brushed my teeth before I made my way back into Lissa.

She had her make up spread out over mine and Dimitri's dresser and she had brought along her full piece mirror which was leaning against the wall. She pointed to the seat which was in front of her and I gingerly made my way over to it. I slipped on a clean nighty and then sat in the chair where she began to straighten and curl my hair and apply my makeup.

**AN (I'm not a girly girl, and I don't know a lot about hair or makeup styles, so sorry for the lack of description here.) **

After about an hour Lissa turned me around to the mirror and I gasped.

I was gorgeous!

My hair was straight with the front parts and the ends curled and the sides pinned back. My makeup was done light and blue to go with my dress that was laid down over mine and Dimitri's bed. My dress was a sky blue colour with a sequined chest area and a blue silk ribbon going around just under the breasts. The dress went down just below my knees and went comfortably over my huge stomach. I wore plan white flats with small bows on the ends because I couldn't wear heels while pregnant.

Lissa's dress was absolutely beautiful. It was short, going to her mid-thigh, and was made of black material around the breast area, and then the rest of it was purple silky material with two folds. A silky bow was tied under the breasts like mine, but she had a purple silk scarf thing to go over her arms and seven inch black high heels with diamonded toes to match. Lissa went for a smoky eye shadow look with mascara and eyeliner over the eye lids and she looked stunning. I envied her in that moment for being able to wear a pretty short dress to one of the most important days of our lives. But when I thought about what I was carrying I cast the thought aside. I had our beautiful little girl inside me and I would do nothing to change the way things were or go back in time. If I could, I'd do it all over again, even be raped. Because then in the end, I'd know I was getting something perfect out of it all.

Liss and I looked at each other and then embraced.

"This is it." I said.

Lissa nodded. "It's going to be a day you never forget Rose."

I smiled. "One that WE won't ever forget."

She hugged me one last time just as there was a knock on the door. I frowned and went over to the door. When I pulled it open we found Christian and Adrian waiting on the other side for us.

"You both look absolutely stunning," Adrian complemented.

I smiled as Lissa blushed and took the hand that he offered to me as Lissa took Christian's. We walked towards the gym and on the way saw everyone else walking in too. The Novices did their combat part last week, but me being pregnant and all couldn't do it. But the guardians and Kirova passed me anyway, because they knew that I was able to protect me and my charge later out in the real world after I have had the baby. So I got my promise mark along with everyone else when they got theirs.

With the academic graduation part, I had to split with Adrian, Christian and Lissa. Adrian had to go and sit along with the other visitors and when I looked I could see Abe and Janine sitting in the stands looking rather bored. Or well, Abe did. I hugged Lissa and then made my way over to the back where the novices had to sit. On my way I caught sight of Dimitri. I smiled at him, and he grinned back mouthing the words _'You look beautiful'_ to me.

I blushed and then threw him a kiss as I sat down beside Eddie.

"Hey man," I greeted.

"Hey Rose! Wow! You look amazing!" he said assessing me up and down.

I giggled. "You don't look too bad yourself Castile."

Eddie smirked and we fell silent as the graduation ceremony begun. I tuned out for all the teachers speeches but when the moroi were called up I clapped loudly for Christian, Lissa and Mia who went up for their diplomas. When we were quietened down and seated again the Novices were called up one by one by either Alberta or their mentors, where they were handed a stake and the information to who their charge was going to be.

Alberta called Eddie up and he collected his stake and then found out that he would be Lissa's guardian alongside me. We grinned at each other as he took his seat and I was called up by Dimitri.

I was the last one to be called, because the guardians thought that I would want to sit down as long as possible, and they weren't wrong.

"Rosemarie Anne Hathaway," Dimitri called his eyes zooming in on me.

I smiled and stood to my feet and walked up on stage. I stood beside Dimitri and shook his hand. I could see and feel the love and proudness pouring out of him as he looked at me and handed my information about Lissa to me.

"Rose will be the guardian of Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, alongside Eddie Castile." He said and then handed me my stake. I smiled at him as everyone erupted into applause. I went to walk off the stage but Dimitri caught my arm and pulled me back.

"I also have something extra to say," Dimitri said and everyone fell silent looking at us.

I looked at him confused as he turned to address the audience. I looked towards my parents to find them looking confused at Dimitri. I was glad I wasn't the only one who was puzzled. When I looked at Alberta and Yuri, they were grinning like idiots.

"As you all know, Rose is pregnant. But the information that you have been given about her is false."

Whispers broke out in the room and I looked at Dimitri with wide eyes. Surely he wasn't….

"Adrian Ivashkov is not the father of Rose's child. I am." Dimitri paused to let that sink in as there were many shocked gasps that filled the room. Many parents were shaking their heads disapprovingly and Janine and Abe looked embarrassed.

"I love Roza like I have never loved anyone else in the world." This time he was speaking to me and looking me in the eyes.

"I am proud to be the father of our baby and I am proud to be the boyfriend of such an amazing women. But I want to be so much more than that."

By now tears were streaming freely down my cheeks.

Dimitri reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box and slid down onto one knee.

I gasped, as did a lot of other people in the room. Surely I was dreaming, and that he wasn't proposing to me in front of the whole school…?!

"Rosemarie Anne Hathaway. I have loved you from the moment I set my eyes on you in Portland and cannot imagine spending my life with anyone else other than you. I promise to love you for the rest of my life. Could you do me the extraordinary honour of becoming my wife?"

I stood transfixed and frozen in place. Tears of absolute joy were running down my cheeks.

"Yes," I whispered. "Yes, yes, yes!" I cried and launched myself into his arms.

Dimitri grinned and circled his arms around my waist giving me a passionate kiss on my lips. When we pulled away Dimitri put the beautiful ring on my left ring finger. It was a silver ring with a big diamond in the middle with two little ones either side of it. The ring was a perfect fit.

I was grinning and crying like a mad woman but it was from happiness. I looked to Lissa to see that she had the biggest smile possible on her face. I gave her a look asking her if she knew about this and she shook her head.

'_I had no idea!' _she said through the bond.

Just then I felt a ripping pain that went through my stomach. I gasped and clutched my stomach swaying on my feet. I bent over slightly and grabbed onto Dimitri for support as I focused on sucking in deep breaths.

"Roza? Are you ok? What happened?" Dimitri asked frantically.

I started to answer but I suddenly felt wetness between my legs as water splashed out onto the floor.

My water just broke.

**Sorry to leave it there guys, but it is by far my biggest chapter yet! Over 4,000 words! Sadly, I think it will be the last chapter before the school holidays, so the next update will come in about 2 weeks' time. **

**I have been meaning to tell you too, I apologise if I have bad grammar and spelling, it's because I don't have a beta and I do all the writing and proof-reading on my own so sometimes I miss a few things so if you have advice, don't forget to review me your advice. Also, I am from Australia, so some of the words I spell may be different to how you spell them from your countries, so I apologise for that. **

**This then brings me to REVIEW! For giving you all such a MASSIVE chapter and an action packed one I want you all to reward me with Reviews Please! **

**Oh! And did you all see what I did before in the chapter? Took a direct quote from Vampire Academy? Hehe :P**

**See you all shortly :) **

**~Sarah xoxo. **


	19. Chapter 20

**So as you can see, I lied about the update. I didn't actually think I'd get another chapter up before the holidays with all the work my teachers have been throwing at me, but I did it *Whoop Whoop!* **

**By the end of the 2 week holiday I want at least 50 reviews up otherwise you won't get a new update until there is 50 reviews, and to be cruel, and to make sure you do update I am going to end this chapter in a cliff-hanger ;) I know you think that 50 reviews is a lot, but if you think about it, having two weeks to review and getting 13 reviews isn't too much to ask for :) **

**Haha, anyway, on with the disclaimer and story:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA :(**

Chapter 19:

My water broke.

I gasped as did many other people in the audience and I could feel myself falling. Dimitri stepped forward and caught me in his arms as I fell. He swung me up into his arms as he began running out of the gym. The student bodies formed a path for us and beside me I could see Christian, Lissa and Adrian, along with Alberta and my mother running along-side of us.

"We have to get her to the medical clinic; we won't reach a hospital in time." Said my mother.

I twisted my head to glare at her. "Oh you don't say," I snapped.

Janine glared at me, when suddenly a new contraction hit me, making me curl around my stomach and gasp for breath.

"Dimitri… it hurts…" I gasped out between pants.

"I know Roza, I know. just take deep breaths and stay calm." He soothed.

I gripped his t-shirt in my fist. "Easy for you to say buddy. You did this to me, and you don't have to worry about the pain!" I yelled at him.

My face scrunched up in pain as another contraction hit me. My body shook and a whimper slipped out between my lips. When I looked up at him he was grinning and trying not to laugh.

"You're happy," I pouted.

"Of course I am. My girlfriend just graduated with flying colours, agreed to marry me and my little daughter is on her way right now," he explained.

I wanted to reply to him but I screamed, and when I say screamed I mean _screamed_, when another more powerful contraction hit me.

Dimitri looked down at me as tears made their way down my face. he sped up his pace and his grip on me tightened ever so slightly.

He continued to chant over and over 'it's okay,' to me as he ran, and when we burst through the door of the medical clinic he began right away shouting for doctor Olendzki. She came out from around the back room and gasped when she saw me.

She ran over and her hands were all over me while she asked "What happened?"

"She went into labor," Dimitri explained.

As if on cue, another contraction hit me making me scream.

"Grab a wheel chair quickly!" she yelled behind her.

Within seconds a man was wheeling a wheelchair out from the back room and put it in front of me so that Dimitri could sit me carefully in it.

As Dr Olendzki wheeled me into one of the rooms, Dimitri ran beside me holding my hand. I could hear the pounding of my friends feet behind the doctors and Dimitri.

"Right Rose, you can only have two people in the delivery room, so who will it be?" Dr Olendzki asked.

I didn't even have to think about the answer. "Dimitri and Lissa."

Lissa's face lit up and she grinned as she raced around to grab my other hand. When I looked at my mother she looked hurt.

"What about me?" she asked me.

"Sorry mum, but I- AH!" I broke off and screamed as another contraction gripped me.

"Let's go." Instructed Dr Olendzki.

Before I could answer my mother I was pushed into a room and then was being lifted onto the bed by Dimitri. As he stepped back I reached out to grip his hand in an iron grip.

"Don't leave me," I cried.

He smiled affectionately at me. "I wouldn't dream of it Roza."

I was then being changed out of my graduation dress that I was wearing, and into a hospital gown. And despite the pain I was in I fought against having a hospital gown on me, but in the end they won.

"MOTHER OF GOD!" I screamed as an even more painful contraction hit me.

"It's alright Roza, just a few more hours, and it will be over." Dimitri soothed, pushing back hair on my forehead as Lissa mopped it with a wet sponge.

"A FEW HOURS?! I DON'T THINK I CAN HANDLE A FEW MORE SECONDS OF IT!" I shrieked. Never before in my entire life had I ever screamed or yelled so loudly.

"It's alright Roza, You'll be fine, and Adrianna will be perfect," Dimitri crooned.

"Easy for you to say! You did this to me you arsehole! You don't have to deal with the pain!"

I expected Dimitri to mad at me with how much I was insulting him and screaming at him, but the entire time he just smiled, and doing nothing else but smiling.

"Alright Rose," Said Dr Olendzki from between my legs. "You are fully dilated already so on the count of three I want you to push as hard as you can ok?"

I looked up at Dimitri and he must have seen how scared I was because he placed a chased kiss on my lips. "I'm right here Roza, you are so, so strong. You can do this." He encouraged me.

"Push that big girl out Rose, I know you can do it," Lissa cheered me on from my left with Dimitri on my right. I was squeezing both of their hands so hard that I was worried they would fall off.

I took a deep breath and then began to push, but stopped almost right away, breaking off with a gasp.

"I can't… I can't…" I sobbed.

Dimitri kissed my forehead, and then he kissed my cheek. "Yes, you can." He whispered.

I drew the strength off of him and with all of my might I pushed, until my face went red.

I held my breath as I pushed but as soon as I needed a break I stopped gasping for breath.

"That's good Rose, very good. Give me another one," Dr Olendzki urged me.

I looked at Dimitri and he smiled at me. I took a deep breath and then pushed again.

After two minutes I stopped again. I bent over my stomach and rested my head on Dimitri's shoulder.

"I can't…" I sobbed. "Just leave her in me, I like carrying her around," I begged while still sobbing.

"Come on Rose, I wanna meet my niece, just one more," Lissa said.

I looked at her with tears lining my eyes. "I can't. It hurts too much."

Lissa smiled. "You're Rose Hathaway. You can do anything."

"The baby is crowning," Dr Olendzki informed us.

"Come on Roza, just one more push." Dimitri said supporting me.

I nodded through the tears, and then with a small, not _as_ loud scream, I pushed. I felt when the baby had left me and I slumped against the bed in relief. I did it. I actually did it.

Dr Olendzki picked up my baby as she came out of me, and I closed my eyes completely drained.

I could feel Dimitri stroking my hair lovingly and when I opened my eyes I could see tears in his eyes. I smiled at him and he bent down to kiss me.

"I love you Roza. More than you'll ever know." he breathed.

"I love you too Dimitri," I responded.

I looked to Lissa, to find that she actually _was_ crying. I smiled at her and she tackled me with a bear hug which made me chuckled.

"Would you like to cut the cord Dimitri?" Dr Olendzki him.

Dimitri grinned and nodded as he went over to Dr Olendzki. After a few minutes he walked back over to me with a bundle in his arms. I felt tears spring to my eyes as I realised that it was our daughter. Dimitri had tears running down his cheeks as he kissed our daughters forehead.

Dimitri looked up at me and then carefully handed me our daughter.

I cradled her in my arms, holding her closely to my chest. "Adrianna," I breathed.

Dimitri's face then appeared next mine as we gazed at our daughter together.

"Adrianna Jasmine Hathaway Belikov." Dimitri said.

I beamed with the tears streaming steadily down my face. Dimitri swiftly wiped them away.

Adrianna was perfect. She had wide chocolate brown eyes, just like Dimitri's, and she had my hair. Lush, brown wavy locks that framed her angelic face perfectly. Small button nose, and full lips, she was absolutely beautiful.

There was a knock on the door, and I could see my mother outside it. She looked at me, asking with her eyes if she could come in. after looking at Dimitri briefly, I hesitantly nodded.

Janine pushed open the door and made her way over to us. I subconsciously tightened my hold on Adrianna. I knew it was bad, that she was my mother and that I didn't trust her, but could you blame me? Would you trust a mother who abandoned you? And left you on the doorstep of the academy? Alberta was more of a mother to me than what my own mother was.

"Can I hold her?" Janine asked.

I bit my lip before I hesitantly nodded. I passed Adrianna onto Janine and I could see the affection radiating out of her, and I felt a stab of jealousy.

"So you can love _my_ daughter, but you can't love _me_?" I snapped.

Janine's head shot up. "I have always loved you Rose. Never doubt that."

I huffed but laid back down nether the less. I was too exhausted to get into a fight with her at the moment. Dimitri seeing my eyes flutter drowsily addressed Janine.

"Guardian Hathaway, may I have my daughter back? Rose is exhausted, and I don't think that she would like falling asleep knowing that you had Adrianna."

Janine glared at him. "Don't think I haven't forgotten about you and this matter Guardian Belikov. I still have to give you the rounds about knocking up my daughter at the age of seventeen."

Dimitri shrugged, and took Adrianna out of her hands. "It doesn't matter to me Janine. I'm with Rose in this, no matter what people say. I love her and my daughter and I would give my life for them. You can't keep me away from my family. You may not have wanted to stay around with yours, but I want to stay with mine, and you can't tell me any differently. I'm not leaving Roza's side until she orders me away."

"And besides," I added from the bed. I opened my eyes to glare at Janine. "Weren't you only seventeen when you had me?"

Dimitri then intervened, saving me from hearing Janine's response. "Look Janine, Rose is exhausted and needs her rest. I think it will be best for everyone, especially Rose, if you just left."

Janine huffed and glared at me, but didn't need to be told twice. She collected herself but paused when she opened the door. She appeared to be speaking to someone before she turned back to us.

"Your father is here to see you Rose," she said and then left.

I looked frighteningly at Dimitri. "I don't want him in here." I whispered to him.

Dimitri nodded. He handed Adrianna to Lissa who had been standing off to the side watching our whole exchange silently, and made his way over to the door. Thanks to my advanced hearing as a dhampir, I could hear them arguing over me.

"She's tired and doesn't want to see you right now." Dimitri snapped.

"She's my daughter. I can do what I want. Now if you'll excuse me." Abe tried to walk around Dimitri, but Dimitri blocked him.

"No, I won't excuse you. You have to turn around right now. She doesn't want to see you! How many times do I have to say it?!"

I could tell that Dimitri was getting really frustrated now.

"I have business to attend to Belikov, so move out of my way."

Without waiting for Dimitri to move, Abe pushed his way into the room, and strode over to me just as I took Adrianna off Lissa.

"Hey Rose. Can I hold my granddaughter?" he asked.

I looked at him, and seeing his smile I realised that it wasn't a general smile. It was a smile like someone was hunting their prey. I clutched Adrianna to me and shook my head.

"No, I don't think you can." I said weakly.

Abe scowled. "Pass her to me Rose. Or bad things will happen."

Fear spiked in my stomach making me scared as hell.

"Is that a threat?" Growled Dimitri from behind him.

Abe glared at no one in particular for a moment before he turned to Dimitri.

"No. I was just saying something that I was told too. I have no intentions with her. I want-" he broke off suddenly, and I felt fear wash through me.

What did he want? He made me uneasy to be around, and I didn't trust him. He put me on edge and gave me the creeps. And he was my father. No one should feel that way about their father. If anything they should feel protected. But I didn't.

Then it was like a slap in the face.

My mind went back to the night that Nathan had raped me, and it was something that he said. I hadn't paid much attention to it then, but now it seemed so significant that I felt stupid for ignoring it.

_*Flashback*_

_Nathan smiled. "Well you see dear, you don't get that choice. Your father made it for you." seeing my confused look he went on to explain. _

"_You see, years ago I ran into your father, and I was going to have him for dinner, but when he offered me a deal… well, I just couldn't refuse it could I? You see, he promised me, if I let him live that I could have his first grandchild. He must have thought that with you being a dhampir and all, and being too dedicated to your job, that you wouldn't have time for children. But I decided that I would make it happen." _

I gasped and tried to scoot back in the bed, but being so tired and holding Adrianna, it was hard and I couldn't do it. Dimitri was at my side in an instant.

"Roza? Is everything alright?" he asked worriedly.

I shook my head, never taking my eyes off Abe.

"Take him out," I pointed a finger at Abe. "And make sure he never gets near Adrianna." I ordered.

Dimitri was only too happy to comply. He pushed Abe out the door, and Abe turned to glare at me.

"It was a mistake Rose! And Nathan is dead now anyway! He can't hurt you! I never wanted her anyway! He did! And I'd _never_ take Adrianna to him!" Abe swore.

I shook my head. "I don't believe you, and I don't trust you." I said coldly.

I settled back down in the bed, and I think I ended up falling asleep with Adrianna still in my arms because when I woke up Dimitri was lying beside me and was staring at me as I slept.

"Hey," I greeted kind of groggily.

He smiled at me. "Hey," He whispered at me and brushed his lips against mine.

I groaned as I stretched and felt movement on my left. When I looked down I saw Adrianna asleep between Dimitri's and my body, protecting her from falling off the bed.

I reached out and tenderly stroked her cheek. She was so, so beautiful, and she was all mine. I looked up at Dimitri to find him watching me carefully.

I smiled at him to show that I was fine. He smiled back once he was convinced that I was fine. He moved and got up off the bed. I frowned at him and grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" I demanded.

"To get Dr Olendzki. She wanted me to get her once you woke up." He kissed my forehead.

"Wait, how long have I been asleep?"

Dimitri shrugged. "About twelve hours."

I blinked. Holy shit. I knew I liked to sleep, and that I slept a lot but, I had never before slept for that long.

Dimitri left and I looked at Adrianna as I waited for Dimitri, but as it turned out I didn't have to wait long. He was back within seconds, with Dr Olendzki hot on his heels.

"Oh good, your awake Rose." Dr Olendzki stated.

I nodded.

"Great, well I just have to show you and demonstrate the basic parts of motherhood, like nappy changing, and feeding, that sort of thing to you, and then you'll be able to leave. Alright?"

I felt my cheeks burn red with embarrassment as I nodded.

"Great! Let's get started."

One hour later we were finally able to leave the medical clinic. I held Adrianna as Dimitri carried our bags of baby stuff that Dr Olendzki had given us.

When we walked out into the waiting room I found Lissa, Adrian, and Christian sitting in the seats. The minute they all saw me they sprang to their feet and ran over to us.

Lissa hugged me as Christian and Adrian looked down at Adrianna in my arms.

"Oh she is adorable!" exclaimed Adrian. "What's her name?"

Dimitri and I looked at each other briefly before he answered Adrian. "Her name is Adrianna."

Adrian's head snapped up as he looked at us in shock. "What?"

"We named her after you. I hope you don't mind." I explained trying to fight off a smile.

"Of course I don't mind! I'm honoured. Thank you so much guys!" Adrian hugged me and kissed me on the cheek, and then he even hugged Dimitri. Much to his dislike.

"Oh, and Dimitri and I wanted to ask you guys something." I said looking at him and he nodded.

Lissa, Christian, and Adrian all looked at me confused. "We wanted to know if, Lissa, would you be the Godmother to Adrianna, and if Christian and Adrian, if you guys would be the Godfathers to her."

They all smiled hugely and attacked me with hugs as one big group.

We began walking back to our dorm rooms, so we could begin packing to move to the Royal Court.

I couldn't stop thinking about what Nathan and Abe had said. Nathan had been telling me that Abe wanted my daughter, but Abe was telling me that it was another man that wanted my daughter. I was so confused as we entered Dimitri's room and he ordered me to sit on the bed and rest while he packed. I was only too happy to obey. I was lying down on the bed with Adrianna at my side, while softly stroking her hair. As I was stroking her hair I ended up falling asleep with twisted dreams haunting me of strigoi's, masked men and Abe taking Adrianna away from me.

DPOV

I was darting around the room packing things in mine and Roza's bags. Thinking of her I thought of Adrianna, I looked at the pair of them asleep on the bed. I smiled fondly as I sat carefully beside them and watched them sleep.

I swore to myself that I would protect them with everything I had. And if that was to give up my own life, then so be it. I began thinking about when Adrianna would be older, and dating boys. I swore that I would never let a boy touch her until she was eighteen, because I just knew that she would be a stunner, and just as beautiful as what her mother was.

I was pulled away from my musing by a knock on our door. I frowned and groaned silently as I got up to answer it. I didn't have a clue who it could be. No students knew what room was mine, and I couldn't see any staff members coming to see me.

I unlocked the door and pulled it open.

Who was on the other side was someone I was _not_ expecting to see, and was not_ happy at ALL _to see.

"Dimitri, how are you? Long-time no see."

I stood there stunned, too shocked to muster a reply.

"Well aren't you going to invite me in to introduce me to your fiancé and daughter?"

**Mwahaha! Who do you think it is? Is it Abe? Victor? Tasha? Or is it one of his family members? Sonya? Viktoria? Karolina? Review to find out! Hehe**

**And this time I mean it when I say it will be last chapter before holidays. I know you guys are probably going to hate me for not being able to update, but just know that I am working on the next few chapters and will update them the moment I get back to school on the 8****th**** of October, Monday morning. **

**So until then, read, review and enjoy! **

**~Sarah xoxo. **


	20. Chapter 21

**And I'm back! I'm really sorry for the long ass updates, but it will be worth it, I promise! Hehe. So I hoped you all missed me, but here I am with two new chapters for you. A few of you guessed right as to who was on the other side of the door, so congratulations for that :D guess I'm not that good at doing surprises… but ah well :P and thanks for the review guys, if you count the ones from people who weren't logged in, there was 56! So thank you so much, but I'd love to see more ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA**

Chapter 20

DPOV

_I unlocked the door and pulled it open. _

_Who was on the other side was someone I was _not_ expecting to see, and was not _happy at ALL _to see. _

"_Dimitri, how are you? Long-time no see."_

_I stood there too shocked to muster a reply. _

"_Well, aren't you going to invite me in to introduce me to you fiancé and daughter?"_

The words 'fiancé' and 'daughter' coming out of his mouth seemed to shock me back into reality.

"No, I'm not. I suggest you get the hell off of the school grounds before I kick your ass again. I don't want to see you. I don't want to even talk to you. I don't want you in my life, and I don't want you anywhere near Rose or Adrianna."

My father gave me his twisted smile. "Rose and Adrianna huh? Their pretty names. I just wonder if they are as pretty as what their names are. Now, can I meet my granddaughter and future daughter in law please?"

I growled and narrowed my eyes. "Get out of here NOW!"

"Not before I meet them." He replied firmly.

I opened my mouth just about to give him a handful of colourful words from me, but a soft voice from inside the room made me turn around to look to make sure everything was ok.

"Dimitri?"

It was a voice that I would know anywhere and would be able to pick out of in a crowd. I turned to see Roza sitting up in bed holding Adrianna close to her chest.

My father, taking advantage of my distraction pushed his way into the room around me and walked up to Rose. I hurriedly pushed the door closed and then ran over so that I was standing between Rose and my father.

"Who's this?" Rose asked wide eyed looking at my father and leaning away from him slightly. I watched her face as she gazed at my father and shock took over her face as she saw the resemblance. We had the same coloured hair, and chin and height. I got my eyes from my mother though thank god. I didn't get his pale green eyes that always held mischievousness in them.

"This is your father," she said answering her own question.

I nodded my head once, in a curt answer. Rose stood up and stood behind me with Adrianna protectively between us. It broke my heart how Rose still hadn't fully recovered from being raped. Christian, Lissa, and Adrian, much my annoyance, were the only people other than myself that could get near Rose and touch her. Rose's hand had fisted in the back of my t-shirt and I could feel her trembling slightly. I knew she was terrified of my father, because after all, she knew about what he had done to my mother. How he had beaten her and raped her too. I knew for Rose, being too close to this man that was like Nathan was frightening for her.

I reached behind me and wrapped my arm around her waist so that I could hold her protectively close to my body.

"Yes, my _father_." I spat the words in his face as if they were poisonous. "This is Alexander."

"Alex," My father corrected me.

I glared at him and gripped Rose slightly tighter. "You may leave now." I growled.

Alexander glared back at me but then he smiled like he had a secret to hide. "I'll be seeing you guys soon. It was just _lovely_ to meet you Roza." He said reaching for Rose's hand to kiss it, but she flinched away from him.

Nathan looked at her before he stepped forward and grabbed her hand before she could pull away again. Roza gasped and tugged on her hand but Alexander gripped it tighter making Rose bite her lip to stop herself from whimpering.

My blood boiled. I stepped forward and gripped Alexander by the scruff of his neck at the same time I pushed Roza and Adrianna behind me.

I threw Alexander up against the wall and got right in his face. "What did I tell you?!" I roared.

Alexander tried to answer me but due to the death grip I had around his throat he couldn't get the words out. "Do NOT touch her, do you understand me?" I demanded pushing him up against the wall again, making him groan slightly. His head bobbed in a barely there nod and I smirked. "I kicked your ass once, I can do it again. All you have to do is give me a reason like you did last time, and touching my fiancé is a good way to go."

Alexander nodded again and I let him go as he slumped to the ground gasping for breath. I scoffed. "Pathetic."

I walked over to Roza and took her hand in mine which she gripped tightly. Alexander got up and dusted off his legs. He glared at us one more time before he showed himself out of the room.

I looked down at Roza to find that she was looking up at me.

"Thank you Dimitri," she whispered burying her head in my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her with Adrianna between us.

"It was my pleasure Roza. I won't let him touch you like he did with my mother."

Rose nodded and then pulled away from me; I shot her a questioning look.

"We have to see Dr Olendzki about Adrianna remember? She wanted to check over her just to make sure everything was ok."

I sighed reluctantly. "Yeah. Alright, let's go."

Roza turned to grab her bag off the nightstand and she handed me Adrianna who I cradled in my arms as if she was a precious diamond, which to me, she was. I held out my hand to Roza who after hesitating a few seconds took it. I smiled at her encouragingly and she smiled back. We walked out of the room together hand in hand and as we walked towards the medical clinic, people around us were staring and whispering when they thought that we couldn't hear them.

"She's suck a slut!"

"That should be illegal!"

"It is illegal."

The whispers continued to circulate around and I felt Roza grip my hand tighter as we walked. I looked down at her to see that she was getting mad. May people still didn't believe us that I was the father of Adrianna, people still thought that Adrian was and that Rose had just moved onto dating me. It was sick. The way they talked about my Roza like that made me want to walk up and slap them all individually across the face, but of course I sadly couldn't do that. We reached the medical clinic a few minutes later and I could see that Rose was less tense inside here than what she was when she was walking through the school.

"Rose, how are you feeling?" Dr Olendzki asked when we walked in and she came around from around the counter.

"Better thank you. We've just brought Adrianna in for her check-up." Roza explained.

Dr Olendzki nodded. "Right, just bring her around here."

We followed her as she led us down a hallway and into a room on the left. Rose went over and put Adrianna down on the bed and stood back to stand beside her. Dr Olendzki started pulling out all these different tools and utensils. Dr Olendzki then started checking over Adrianna who continued to wiggle and smile at us as Dr Olendzki poked and prodded at her. I smiled back at Adrianna when her eyes landed on me. Adrianna giggled which made my smiled widen at the sound of her innocent laugh. It was a beautiful sound. Like bells ringing in the breeze of the wind. I looked over to Rose to see that she was grinning widely as well.

"Hmm…" Dr Olendzki mumbled stepping away from Adrianna after taking a blood test and my attention immediately snapped towards her with the tone she used.

"What's wrong?" I demanded.

"Well, nothing's _wrong_ it's just… interesting." She explained.

I frowned. "How so?"

"Well, your daughter, her blood tests have come back with her genetics, and…"

"And…?" I pressed.

"And she has some strigoi in her."

I felt my face drain of blood and beside me Rose choked on a gasp. "What does that mean?" Rose whispered and I rubbed her arms soothingly.

Dr Olendzki frowned. "Well, nothing bad that I can tell from for now, but your daughter, she's a moroi."

I felt my mouth drop open. "What? How could she be?"

"My guess, is that you both being dhampirs, your genes have mixed together and because the moroi genes are stronger than the dhampir ones, she has turned out to be a moroi. Her blood came back with forty five percent being, human genes. Fifty percent being moroi genes, and then five percent strigoi genes."

Rose was standing there speechless and I started to worry about her going into shock. Because Rose seemed incapable of talking I carried on the conversation with Dr Olendzki.

"What about feeding and all that?"

"Well, from what I can tell, she should be able to train as a guardian and kill strigoi if she wanted to."

I frowned. "I thought you said she was a moroi…?"

Dr Olendzki nodded. "She is, but the strigoi genes in her have made her faster and stronger than the average moroi and even dhampir. She will need a small amount of blood to satisfy her cravings because of the moroi and strigoi genes but she won't need as much as a normal moroi would. She will be pale like the moroi and my guess is that she will wield an element and if she was to fight strigoi, that element may come in handy depending on what it is."

It was a lot to take in and my mind was spinning with the newly acquired information. "So, she'll have fangs right?" I asked.

Dr Olendzki laughed. "You generally need fangs to be able to drink blood Dimitri."

I nodded. "Of course." I replied in a sort of daze.

"Well, you are welcome to leave now if you wish." Dr Olendzki said to us and then walked out the room.

I muttered a 'thank you' and then walked over to Adrianna to pick her up in my arms because Rose was still frozen in place. I was really starting to worry now because she hadn't moved an inch since Dr Olendzki said about the strigoi genes and she looked like she was barely breathing. I gently shook her shoulder and she snapped out of it, with her eyes coming up to meet my gaze.

"We're leaving Roza," I said softly.

She looked mildly surprised to not see Dr Olendzki in the room, but she nodded and took the hand that I offered to her.

When we reached our room again Rose sank down on our bed and I knew that just by looking at her that something was wrong with her. I took Adrianna over to her cot and placed her carefully in the bed and kissed her forehead. I then walked over to Rose and knelt down between her legs so that I could look up into her eyes. They were glazed over as if she was seeing something far away and for a moment I thought that perhaps she may have been inside Lissa head, but I quickly dismissed the thought when I knew that Rose got a different look on her face to this one when she was with the princess.

"Roza?" I breathed and waved my hand in front of her face.

She blinked clearly startled and leaned away from me, but when she saw it was only me she relaxed.

"Are you okay?" I asked just as a tear slipped out of the side of her eye.

I reached up and swiftly wiped the tear away. "Roza?"

"He really did fuck her up didn't he?" She said softly.

I felt confused. "Who did?"

"Nathan," she whispered and I felt myself shake with anger.

"What about him?" I snarled.

"He-he stuffed Adrianna up when he… when he r-raped me."

I smiled slightly and stood up and pulled her into my arms as I lay back down on the bed.

"No he didn't love, he just made her even more that remarkable. She will be truly amazing if she chooses to fight with her enhanced speed and strength, and not to mention her element powers she will have." I said soothing her.

Rose nodded and sighed. "I guess you're right, but what if she doesn't fit in at school for being different?" She asked.

I laughed. "She will be popular _because_ she's different. Everyone will want to be her friend because then they can claim that they are friends with the great Adrianna Hathaway Belikov." I said and Rose chuckled.

"Well, when you put it like that…" she smiled.

"See? I'm right aren't I?" I said smugly.

Rose laughed and then pushed off me as she stood up. I looked at her.

"Where are you going?"

"I wanna see Lissa to tell her about Adrianna's check-up. Is that ok?" she asked.

I smiled. I loved how she always asked me if she could go somewhere because she knew that I worried if I didn't know where she was, even though I had told her that she didn't have to tell me what she was doing twenty-four seven, but she said she had wanted to, so I never argued against it.

"Of course it is love. I'll probably just stay here with Adrianna and try and get some sleep before my shift at twelve." I said yawning and stretching out on the bed.

Rose smiled. "You can come if you want. You don't have to stay here."

I chuckled. "It's fine really Roza. I'm just gonna sleep."

She grinned and then skipped over to kiss me on the cheek. "I should be back soon. If you get worried, I have my phone on me." She said.

I nodded and then turned my head so that I could capture her lips with mine. I wanted to deepen the kiss but Rose pulled away before I could.

She grinned alluringly and I wanted nothing more than to grab her and throw her down on the bed and take her then and there, but I knew we couldn't with Adrianna in the room.

I groaned as I realised I was going to have to take a very cold shower now.

Rose giggled thinking that I was groaning out of disappointment, when in fact it was out of discomfort.

"I'll be back soon Comrade."

_Oh God,_ I thought. _ She just HAD to use that nickname._

"Alright," I said. "See you soon. Be back in about two hours though okay?" I asked.

She nodded. She knew that I hated it when she was away from me for a length of time.

With that she turned and walked out the door with just one look back.

I looked down at my bulging pants, to see a tent like shape there. I groaned. '_Off the cold shower I go' _I thought to myself.

RPOV

I had just shut the door to mine and Dimitri's room when I walked smack bang into a wall of flesh. When I looked up, I saw that the wall of flesh was actually my father and Victor.

"Oh sorry. I was just leaving." I muttered and then tried to run around them but Abe quickly grabbed my arm.

"Let me go." I said between clenched teeth.

"I just want to talk Rose." Abe said.

"Well, I don't want to, and I have business to attend to. So if you'll excuse me…" I tried to walk around them but again they stopped me.

"But we have business to attend to as well." Victor said with a smirk.

I suddenly got a really bad feeling and so I tried to run. I spun around only to find myself face to face with an actual wall, and Victor and Abe closed in around me.

All I could think was '_get away from me. Get away from me._' My eyes then widened when I saw Abe pull out a white cloth.

Oh no, I knew what was on that and what they were going to do, and I wasn't about to let them. Abe stepped up to me, but I kicked my foot out at his legs, sweeping his feet from out beneath him and making him fall to the ground. Victor tried to grab me, but I ducked underneath his arm and turned around just to punch him in the temple. Victor staggered back and I thought that was it until I felt movement behind me. I turned, but I was too late.

Abe had snuck up behind me and wrapped one arm around my shoulders to keep me in place and also to give him easy access to my nose. Abe put the cloth over my face and I held my breath thinking that I could hold off until Dimitri hear the scuffling, but in the back of my mind, I knew that Dimitri wasn't coming out.

I eventually had to breathe and the bitterly tangy taste of the sleeping chemical on the cloth filled my senses as the darkness consumed me.


	21. Chapter 22

Chapter 21:

RPOV

When I came to I was in the back of a car and Victor and Abe were in the front with Abe driving. I groaned and tried to put a hand to my forehead which was aching badly, but then I realised that my wrists were tied together behind my back and my ankles were bound together too. My groan alerted Victor and Abe that I was awake and my mouth was thankfully uncovered.

"Where the fuck are you taking me?" I demanded groggily from the drug.

"Language Rosemarie," Abe scowled me.

"Fuck you."

"Show some respect young lady."

"I have a daughter at home. Turn the car around and take me home now, otherwise Dimitri is going to kick your ass." I mumbled trying to sit up.

Victor and Abe chuckled.

"Dimitri isn't going to find you." Abe said while Victor nodded.

"And why is that?"

"Because it's his father that wants you, not us. We're just helping him." Victor explained.

I felt my eyes prickle with tears as I looked at Abe. "Why are you doing this? You're _my_ father. You're supposed to protect me from bad things, not hand me off to them." I said.

Abe smirked. "I'm not most fathers Rose. I thought you would know that by now."

I fell silent as we pulled up to a big estate. It was a four story mansion that looked like it belonged in a picture story book. Not somewhere you would hold a teenage girl captive.

The mansion was made up by a stone structure. The windows in the building were old Victorian like ones from the old day and the doors were hard wood with brass handles. The grass outside was cut to precision, and when I looked at the front door I saw that two strigoi stood on either side of the door. Confused I looked up at the sky and noticed that it was night time. One was a man, and one was a woman. I knew the woman strigoi straight away because I remembered Dimitri told me about her. Galina. She was a Russian Dhampir and mentored Dimitri when he was in school so I knew she was pretty badass. The other man I didn't know. He had short cropped hair that hung over his eyes. His jeans were slightly too big for him so that they hung over his feet. He was very muscular and watched his surroundings for danger as he kept guard, making me think that he too was a dhampir when turned.

I was startled out of my staring when Abe came around to my door and grabbed me by the top of my arm, and not to gently pulled me out of the car. I kicked and struggled as he pulled me and I tried to hook my feet around something, _anything_, in the car. Abe sighed and then said something to Victor who stood beside him. Victor nodded and then came around to the door near my feet. He reached down to unhook my feet and I struggled against him. When he got my foot off I gave him a well-earned kick in the face.

Victor's hand flew to his nose and when he pulled his hand away I saw that his nose was bleeding. I grinned triumphantly.

Abe then started to haul me towards the front doors and I knew that I was _not_ going in there. I had this feeling that if I was to go in, I'd never come out. I struggled, I kicked, screamed, bit, scratched, and hit. I did anything I could that would make them let go of me. The man strigoi came over to me when Abe actually _did_ drop me when I kicked him in the groin. The strigoi picked me up before I had the chance to crawl away. Sometimes being bound at the wrists and ankles did suck. The man paused at the door when Galina started to talk to me.

"Feisty I see. Dimitri would have had fun training you." she said winking, and it was then that I knew she knew about our relationship.

I growled at her and the man started to walk but then Galina spoke again.

"Pity he couldn't get someone who could put up a good fight."

That was the last straw for me. Time to give her a taste of the notorious Rose Hathaway attitude.

"I see you don't fight fair either. Tying your targets hands and feet together so they can't fight back is kinda an unfair advantage on your part. So my theory is that you have heard about how good of a fighter I am and that you felt that the only way you could defeat me was by tying my hands and feet together. That is so badass you could join the Mickey Mouse club. I'm sure they'll let you in without a problem." I spat.

Galina growled at me and slapped me across the face hard. I thought about how much harder she hit compared to Nathan. Nathan felt like a breath on my face compared to her rock like hit. I gasped and went momentarily slack in my captures arms. Galina nodded to the strigoi who held me and he started towing me inside.

"No! Let me go! You can't touch me! LET ME GO!" I screamed as Abe walked over to me.

He raised a finger and placed it against my lips to silence me. I glared at him and tried to bite his finger but he pulled it away before I could.

"You're in good hands here dear daughter of mine. So hush." He said as he pulled a blindfold out of his pocket.

"Then what's with the blindfold?" I asked as he came over and started to tie it around my head. There wasn't anything I could do to stop him.

"Just to make sure you don't see where we are taking you in case you manage to escape and find your way out. We can't have that happening now can we?" he explained.

"I still don't see your logic in taking me." I mumbled.

Abe chuckled. "I told you before. We are only helping a friend along with what he wants."

I glared. "That asshole can go fuck himself. Seriously, why in the hell would he kidnap his daughter in law?"

I felt Abe shrug from behind me. "Who am I to try and make sense of the method in his madness? He promised me money if I helped him and being a business man, I never turn down an offer."

My eyes prickled behind the blindfold. "Even if it was to hurt your own daughter?"

Abe didn't answer for a long moment. "You're not my daughter Rose. If you were, I would know you and I wouldn't be doing this."

I felt the tears fall over my eyes after he said that. I knew Abe was a heartless cow, but never would I have thought he would just come out and say straight out that I'm not his daughter. Talk about ouch.

I felt myself being lifted up and I kicked out feebly. I knew it was pointless trying to get away. They had me tied up and had too many guards around. That and I also didn't know where the hell I was.

I felt us climbing stairs and then I heard what sounded like a code being punched into a decoder. The door opened and then closed softly behind us. When the blindfold was finally lifted off of my face, I was able to take in my surroundings.

We were in what looked like a luxurious apartment room that was all open space. There were no walls or doors that separated the different room, except for the bathroom. As I looked around I found it strange that there was no kitchen. Abe and Victor stood off to the side watching me carefully as I took everything in.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Asked Victor.

I snorted. "More like hell."

Abe sighed warily as he came over to un-tie my hands and ankles. "You're here now Rose. You may as well settle in and get used to living here because you won't be leaving this room anytime soon. You will be here for a very long time to come."

I crossed my arms defensively. "I'll find a way out."

Abe barked out a laugh. "I doubt that."

With that they both turned and left out the door. The only door there was that lead to freedom. I tried to look at the code they punched in the door but it was too long and too complicated to try and remember. That and that Abe stood in a way so that I couldn't see what he was doing.

I looked around once again and my eyes rested on a desk chair that was near a desk. I went over and picked up the chair. It was quite heavy and I smiled knowing that it should do quite a lot of damage with the weight that it had packed behind it. I swung it at the window and I was shocked to find that the chair didn't even make the window move. If anything I broke the chair. A deep crack had appeared up the leg of the chair and I looked at it astonished._ How could I break the chair and not the window_? I thought. It was then that I realized the damned window was bullet proof so of course it would be chair-proof too. I sighed and threw the chair across the room where it proceeded to hit a vase and knock it to the ground where it broke.

"Hey now, don't take your frustrations out on the poor chair."

I whirled around at the sound of a new voice and when I saw the two boys standing there I felt my jaw of slack with shock and bewilderment.

"Mase," I breathed.

Mason Ashford my best friend that stood just a few feet from me smirked. He looked very, _very_ much alive and I couldn't help but remember the sickening crack of his neck as Isaiah broke it. I looked at his face and I felt relieved to see that his skin was still the tanned tone it was and that his eyes were still the colour of blue that I loved and not ringed in red. His messy mop of red hair was as tousled as I had ever seen it, and the freckles that were scattered across the bridge of his nose just screamed _my Mase._ I breathed a sigh of relief when I realised that he was still my Mase and not a strigoi.

A cough from my left brought me out of my frozen state and there I saw stood Andre Dragomir. The mass of blonde hair and jade green eyes brought a stab of homesickness to my heart when they instantly made me think of Lissa's beautiful and angelic face.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply feeling faint. This was just too much.

Here in front of me stood two guys that felt like family to me and were very much alive and clearly not strigoi. Andre was like the older brother that I never had and he always was protective of both me and Lissa when we were in school together at St Vladimir's. He would threaten any boyfriends I had and keep the boys away from Liss. The only boyfriend he ever let Liss have was Aaron, and that was mainly because I made him leave the two of them alone.

Mason on the other hand was the best friend of mine after Lissa of course. Together we could be as thick as thieves and come up with the most devilish plans together. I remember the time when he cheered me on when I started a fight between a hermit crab and hamster in Ms Karp's class. God that had been funny.

I felt tears run down my cheek as I looked at the two boys. Before I knew what I was doing I had launched myself into Mason's arms and was sobbing into his chest.

"Oh Mase. You have to help me get out of here. I have Adrianna, my daughter, needing me at home, and Dimitri would be wild with worry by now. And Andre," I turned to him. "Lissa needs you. She needs her bigger brother. We all need you Andre. Mase, Eddie needs you. You have no idea what he has been like since you died, or well, we thought you died. I mean, I held you in my arms and I _knew _you were dead. So how-" I broke off of my rambling as I looked at the two of them.

"How is it that you two are _alive_? I mean, Mase, I held you when you were _dead_ with a _broken neck_, and Andre, you were in a car crash that _killed_ you when the car smashed into my side. I'm alive because Lissa saved me, but how are you…?"

For the first time upon seeing the boys I looked at them. I mean _really _looked at them.

They both wore the same sort of attire. They had on dark pants and white shirts, but Andre had a light blue jacket while Mason had a red one on. They both had a black stone around their necks on a piece of string, and-

I did a double take and looked at the stone around their necks. I stepped forward and picked up the stone that hung on Mase's neck. Upon inspection, I saw that it wasn't just a stone, but was a black onyx crystal. An earth stone that in ancient times was used for strong compulsion spells.

_Compulsion…_

My eyes snapped up to Mason's and I saw the familiar glazed over look in his eyes that people got when they were under the influence of compulsion. In my palm, my hand was tingling uncomfortably the longer I held the crystal and I realised it was because not just because of the compulsion, but also dark magic.

I stepped back almost hesitantly as if I was afraid of Mason. I looked to Andre, to see that he had the same similar glazed over look in his eyes and I knew that he was being compelled too.

"Who has compelled you?" I asked slowly as I stepped further away.

I didn't know who it was that had compelled them, but if it was Victor or Abe or someone else I knew that they wouldn't have compelled them to be nice to me.

"It was Victor and Robert." Andre said stepping forward and wrapping an arm around my shoulders like he use to do oh so many years ago.

I frowned. Those brothers were dangerous, more so when they worked together. "What did they do?"

"Victor had put some sort of spell in this crystal, and Robert has compelled us into doing what they say and into staying here and babysitting you. What he didn't say was that we couldn't tell you what happened and he also didn't say anything about not being nice to you. We can do what we want basically, just as long as he doesn't say we can't do something." Mason said stepping forward and raising his hands as if he was showing me that he wasn't going to do anything.

"Then what did happen? How are you guys alive? Not that I'm not grateful that you are alive, but I mean…"

I broke off not knowing exactly what I was trying to say.

"I think you know the answer to that one Rose." Mason said taking yet another step forward.

I frowned. "I don't-"

Andre interrupted me. "Oh but you do." He said. "What do you get when you mix a dead body and a spirit wielder?" Andre questioned.

I frowned confused but suddenly I got it. "You're shadow-kissed. But to who?" I whispered looking between them.

Clearly they weren't going to make it easy for me because Andre smiled. "Who do you know that can wield spirit Rose?"

I swallowed. "Well, there's Lissa, Ms Karp, Adrian, St Vladimir, Oksana, and Robert-" I broke off as my eyes went wide when realisation dawned on me.

"Robert! You're both shadow-kissed to Robert! But how? Why? What would he want-" I broke off helplessly, not really knowing what I was asking.

Andre chuckled. "He brought me back the night of the car crash after you and Lissa had been carted off to hospital. Robert and Victor were there watching you and Lissa because Victor was watching you two because you were shadow-kissed. But when he saw me lying there dead, he got Robert to bring me back because then he would have someone closer to him which he could study. Then just a few months ago we just happened to be in Spokane and walking down a street when we saw a blond hair girl come out of a house gasping for breath and looked pretty beat up if you ask me."

"Mia," I breathed knowing exactly of when Andre was referring too.

Andre nodded. "Victor noticed my distraction straight away because after all Mia was my ex-girlfriend that I use to sleep with."

My mouth dropped open. "What! You and Mia?!"

Andre nodded amused. "Yes, anyway we saw a storm of guardians raid the house, and Victor was curious so we hid out of sight and watched what happened. We saw a brown haired guy drag you out of the house, like he was practically carrying you and you were pretty distraught. Anyway, after we were positive no one was in there, we went into the house to see what had been going on when we saw Mason lying on the ground dead."

Mason beside me shivered as if remembering his death haunted him. I didn't blame him. Lucky for me, I couldn't remember mine because I was dead for only a few seconds while these guys were dead for a few minutes.

Andre then continued to go on with his story. "Anyway, Victor who was curious as to what would happen being bound to two people ordered Robert to shadow-kiss Mason. Robert, who does anything Victor asks of him, did it. So then it was me and Mason shadow-kissed to Robert. Not only can we see into Roberts head like you can with Lissa, but we can also see into each other's head. I can see into Mason's head, and he can see into mine."

I felt my eyes widen. "I've never heard of someone being bound to two people before." I breathed.

"Yeah, but we have more of a chance of going insane quicker than you and Lissa."

I frowned. "You say that like it's inevitable."

Mason grimaced. "Well, it is. I don't know how you managed to deal with it all this time Rose. Every little thing pisses me off so much…" he said breaking off and looking off into the distance.

I nodded. I could relate easily to that.

I opened my mouth to reply but just then the door opened and someone walked in. I sucked in a breath between my teeth when I saw Dimitri's dad walking in.

"Alexander."

Alexander looked up at me and smiled. "Hello darling."

**I'm so sorry I didn't manage to get up more than 2 chapters but in my defence I worked every day, except 2 days over the holidays and they are fairly big chapters with a lot of action. I realise that by now your head are probably exploding off of your shoulders and I wish I could apologise, but I can't, because I did promise to write something unique and something that no one has done before, and I'm pretty sure no one has thought of something as crazy as this. **

**Next chapter in DPOV**

**So REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! :)**

**~Sarah. xx**


	22. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

**Can I just say, I'm not going to be doing the disclaimer anymore because it is just annoying to do every single chapter. I'm not doing it to disrespect Michelle Mead's beautiful talent, and obviously I didn't write the VA so I won't be doing it anymore. **

**Also, I won't be writing at the top of the chapter like I have now, because I know it is annoying and I will try and save it for the end of the chapter.**

**OH AND PLEASE NOTE: IN MY STORY, VICTOR NEVER TRIED TO KIDNAP ROSE, BUT SPOKANE DID HAPPEN.**

**So anyway, ****this chapter is from DPOV just before Rose was taken and she was saying goodbye to him in their room.**

DPOV

_Previously:_

"_I wanna see Lissa to tell her about Adrianna's check-up. Is that ok?" she asked._

_I smiled. I loved how she always asked me if she could go somewhere because she knew that I worried if I didn't know where she was, even though I had told her that she didn't have to tell me what she was doing twenty-four seven, but she said she had wanted to, so I never argued against it. _

"_Of course it is love. I'll probably just stay here with Adrianna and try and get some sleep before my shift at twelve." I said yawning and stretching out on the bed. _

_Rose smiled. "You can come if you want. You don't have to stay here." _

_I chuckled. "It's fine really Roza. I'm just gonna sleep."_

_She grinned and then skipped over to kiss me on the cheek. "I should be back soon. If you get worried, I have my phone on me." She said. _

_I nodded and then turned my head so that I could capture her lips with mine. I wanted to deepen the kiss but Rose pulled away before I could. _

_She grinned alluringly and I wanted nothing more than to grab her and throw her down on the bed and take her then and there, but I knew we couldn't with Adrianna in the room. _

_I groaned as I realised I was going to have to take a _very_ cold shower now. _

_Rose giggled thinking that I was groaning out of disappointment, when in fact it was out of discomfort. _

"_I'll be back soon Comrade."_

Oh God_, I thought. _She just HAD to use that nickname.

"_Alright," I said. "See you soon. Be back in about two hours though okay?" I asked. _

_She nodded. She knew that I hated it when she was away from me for a length of time. _

_With that she turned and walked out the door with just one look back. _

_I looked down at my bulging pants, to see a tent like shape there. I groaned. '_Off the cold shower I go' _I thought to myself. _

I stood up off the bed and walked over to Adrianna, making sure she was ok first before I went and had my shower.

Adrianna was soundly asleep in her little cot, looking so cute and so peaceful as she slept. As I gazed down at her, I felt the love that I felt with Rose swell up inside of me, and I knew I loved Adrianna just as much as what I love my Roza. I swore to myself then, that I wouldn't let any harm come to either of my girls, and that I promise to keep all boys away from Adrianna, until she was at least twenty one. I knew Roza would not agree with my decision in keeping Adrianna away from boys, but I couldn't help feeling over-protective over my two girls.

I walked into the bathroom and ran the water in the shower as I undressed. As I stood there waiting for the water to heat up I looked down to see my manhood sticking out stiff and strong. I groaned at my own inability to be able to keep my emotions and feelings under control. But when it came to Roza, I couldn't help it. She did things to me that made me lose control within seconds. The way she would swing her hips from side to side as she walked. The way she would run her tongue over her bottom lip unintentionally when she was looking at me. The way she would flip her hair over her shoulder sending a wave of scent of the coconut shampoo that she uses.

'_Stop it Dimitri,' _I chastised myself as I realised all I was doing was making myself more and more hard.

I needed to fix this problem and do it quickly.

I stepped in the shower and let the warm water wash over me. Once I was used to it, I slowly turned the water to cold. I gasped as the first droplets of cool water hit my warm chest and travelled down my body, but after a while I got used to it. And it done the desired affect that I wanted. When I looked down again, I noticed that I was no longer hard. I smiled to myself, and then changed the water back to hot, so that I could shower properly.

When I got out, I towelled myself off and walked back into the room with the towel wrapped firmly around my waist. I looked at Adrianna as I walked in the room to see that she was still soundly asleep. I smiled to myself when I was looking at her, before I walked over to rummage through my wardrobe for clean clothes. As I was just pulling on my jeans, Adrianna woke up and started crying.

I walked over to her and gently picked her up.

"Oh baby girl, what's wrong?" I cooed while '_shh_' her and rocking her backwards and forwards. Thinking she was hungry I walked over to mine and Rose's mini bar and got a bottle of milk out the mini fridge and heated it in the microwave. When the microwave beeped, I took out the milk and began feeding it to her.

Adrianna gulped it down greedily and burped when she had finished it all. I chuckled as I patted her back softly and burped her. When she was done she began screaming again. I pulled her away from my shoulder to look at her face, frowning while I tried to figure out what was wrong with her.

Adrianna was crying worse than what I have ever seen her cry and I started to get worried. Did she have a fever? Did her diaper need changing? Was she tired?

I immediately cast the tired one and diaper thought out of my head. Rose had changed her diaper twenty minutes ago, and she had just woken up, so she couldn't be tired.

I sighed, not really knowing what to do. Even my sisters when they were babies didn't cry this bad. I walked over to my phone and started dialling Rose's phone.

I put the phone to my ear and heard it ring. I expected Rose to answer on the first ring but when it kept on ringing and ringing I started to grow worried. It rang a total of five times before it went to her message bank.

"_Hi, you've reached Rose. Sorry I can't get to the phone right now, it is either because I can't get to it, or I am ignoring you. So leave a message and I may get back to you."_

Beeeeeeep!

I sighed and hung up, but then tried again. I figured that if she didn't answer she may have been outside running laps, or have her iPod in like she usually did when she trained alone. The phone rang five times again and then went back to the message bank. Now I was growing worried.

Why wasn't she answering the phone? Surely she should have heard it by now. She would have heard it ring, and then get to it just as it stopped ringing. But then she should have called me back. I waited five minutes and she still hadn't called me back.

Adrianna was still screaming in my arms and I trying calming her down with the phone held between my shoulder and ear.

"Shh, Baby girl, it's going to be alright. I'm trying to call mummy. Just hold on sweetheart." I cooed her.

She stopped crying long enough for me to speak to her before she resumed crying. I sighed out of frustration.

"Come on Rose, pick up the phone."

By now I had tried ringing six times, and she still hadn't answered. I had a nagging feeling in my stomach saying that something was awfully wrong but my head ignored it. When Rose's phone went to message bank again I tried calling Lissa. Maybe Rose was still at Lissa's room before she went to training even though she said she would go later. I called the princess and she answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

I sighed in relief. "Princess? It's Guardian Belikov." I said in a rush.

I heard her sigh. "Dimitri, it's just Lissa, Remember?"

"Yes, yes. Of course," I said distracted.

"Is everything ok?" She asked.

I shook my head, knowing she couldn't see me. "Can you put Rose on the phone please? Adrianna won't stop crying and I don't know what's wrong with her."

I could almost feel Lissa frowning. "Um, Rose isn't here Dimitri."

I felt my throat tighten. "She's not?"

"No… Why? What's going on?" Lissa asked with a hint of worry in her tone.

"I don't know yet. Rose said she was going to the gym to train and then pass by your room to tell you about Adrianna's check-up. But she won't answer any of my calls and she has been gone for almost an hour and a half now." I said.

I was quite surprised by how much time had actually passed. It hadn't felt like that long of a time.

"Do you think she might be out on the track? Or have her iPod in her ears?"

I nodded. "Yes, Rose uses her iPod on the track, but not when she's training, because she doesn't like being snuck up on." I explained.

"Hmm, well, why don't you come over and drop Adrianna off here and I'll try and calm her down why you go and find Rose in the gym?"

"Yeah, ok. Thank you Lissa."

"See you soon." She said.

I hung up the phone and then put it in my back pocket as I gripped Adrianna better.

"Come on sweetie. You're going to see Aunty Lissa." I said to Adrianna, but she continued on crying.

I packed together her baby bag and then as fast as I could made my way towards Lissa's room. Once I got there I knocked on the door and Lissa opened it immediately.

Her face instantly softened once she saw Adrianna's tear streaked face.

"Aw, what's wrong with my baby?" She asked Adrianna in a baby voice.

I smiled slightly as I handed her carefully over to Lissa. For a moment Adrianna's cries stopped for just a moment but then resumed crying, except this time her cries weren't as loud. They were more like a quiet sob, rather than a scream.

"Thank you Lissa. I'll be back in a few minutes." I said hurriedly as I dropped the baby bag and pretty much flew out of the door.

I heard her call after me "That's ok!" as I ran.

I realised two things as I was running. The first was that I was getting a very dark and bad feeling as I ran that when I reached the gym, that I wouldn't find Rose there. The second was that Adrianna, despite being a few days old, had never cried this bad before. Sure she had cried, but she had never actually _screamed_ as she had back in mine and Rose's room.

As I was running my heart was beating a million times a minute and distantly I realised that there was no one around in the corridors even tho it was after class hours and the corridors should be littered with students.

I reached the gym and threw open the door as I sped walked inside it. When I looked around I could see a girl hitting the punching bags repeatedly. She had long dark hair and had her iPod plugged in. I breathed a sigh of relief and made my way over towards her. But as I got closer I realised that the girl wasn't Rose like I thought. It was Rose's classmate Meredith.

I frowned and as if sensing me, Meredith spun around seeming surprised to see me there.

"Oh Guardian Belikov. You scared me," she said laying a hand across her heart as if to calm it down.

"Sorry. But um, is Rose here?" I asked looking around.

Meredith frowned. "Rose? No, I don't think so. Unless she is out on the track. I got here five minutes ago and no one was in here." She said.

I nodded as I made my way over to the door that led to the track.

I was greeted by a blast of cold wind when I opened the door. After a few seconds I blinked and looked out on the track… only to find no one.

I sighed in frustration and kicked the dust up from the ground in anger.

'_Where the hell was she?!'_ I thought as I stomped my way back to Lissa's room.

The bad feeling continued to nag at me as I walked along. Before I returned to Lissa's room I looked everywhere I thought she might be. The lake, the cabin, the cafeteria, I even had a dhampir girl I saw walking past me look in the girls toilets for me. And of course she wasn't anywhere.

I finally gave up looking for her as I walked back to Lissa's room with a heavy heart. I got back to Lissa's room to find her in tears. I immediately ran to her side ready for anything.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I demanded pulling out my stake.

Christian sat beside her, cradling her in his arms as she sobbed into his chest. Straight away I knew something was missing.

"Where's Adrianna?" I said slowly and quietly.

Lissa couldn't answer because of the tears choking her, and Christian shook his head sadly, tears brimming his eyes.

My stomach dropped.

_No, it couldn't be_, I thought, the air becoming thinner, making it hard to breath. _I leave her for two minutes and something bad has happened to both of my girls. After I swore to protect them with my life. I failed them. And I failed Rose. Again. _

Seeing my heartbroken look Christian quickly jumped in to speak.

"Adrianna is fine Dimitri. She is perfectly safe."

I gritted my teeth knowing that they knew something I didn't.

"_Where is Adrianna_?" I demanded.

"She's here."

I turned to see Adrian walking around through the front door.

In his arms, being cradled gently was Adrianna. She was sound asleep, and better yet, not crying. I flew towards her in relief at seeing my little girl safe and sound.

Adrian immediately surrendered her to me and I held her close to my chest as I turned back to Lissa.

I studied her tear streaked face and I realised something. Only one thing could make her this upset. Only one thing could make her cry so hard.

Rose.

Slowly, I walked towards her and bent down with Adrianna carefully tucked in my arms so I could look into her eyes.

"What happened Lissa?"

She sniffed and then blinked. Making another tear fall down her cheek.

"Rose is missing Dimitri."

I felt the oxygen being sucked from my lungs. The world stopped spinning, and I felt dizzy and like I couldn't breathe.

'_No, it couldn't be. Strigoi couldn't get on campus. The wards were up. Everything was safe for her._

"No," I whispered falling backwards so that I was sitting on the floor.

"I'm so sorry Dimitri," said Christian. "It's true."

"How do you know?" I demanded.

"It's why Adrianna couldn't stop crying," Said Adrian stepping into the room to join us. "She's bonded to Rose."

I felt my eyebrows skyrocket and my jaw drop. "What?"

"Rose being shadow-kissed has formed a bond with Adrianna. I saw it in Adrianna's aura." He said.

"So how did you get her to stop crying?" I asked.

"I made her think that Rose was fine."

Anger sparked in me and I jumped to my feet and had Adrian pinned to the wall within two seconds.

"You compelled my daughter?!"

Adrian raised his hands in surrender. "It worked didn't it? How are we supposed to find Rose with a screaming kid on our hands?"

I sighed again. "What do we know?" I asked. "She's been gone for what…? An hour?" I asked glancing around at everyone else.

Lissa nodded with a few tears still running down her cheeks. "We think someone took her."

I looked at her in defeat. "Well of course someone took her! What do you think happened? She just, wondered off campus?" I demanded.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Christian muttered.

I glared at him. "So what strigoi do you think took her?"

Adrian frowned at me. "I don't think it was strigoi Dimitri."

"Then who else could have taken her?" I demanded.

"Maybe her father? He hasn't been seen around lately." Christian suggested.

"No, it wouldn't have…" I broke off as a new thought hit me.

"What is it?" Adrian asked noticing my look.

"Alexander," I breathed.

"Who?" Lissa, Christian and Adrian asked at the same time.

"My father. He wanted to see Rose but I wouldn't let him." I explained.

"Do you think he would have taken her?" Lissa asked in a small voice.

I felt my facial features darken. "I think he may have."

"Then where would he be?" Christian asked realising that we had a lead onto where Rose could be."

"I haven't got the slightest idea." I whispered burying my face in Adrianna's neck.

'_I'm so sorry Rose. I failed you once again._' I thought. _'But I swear. I will find you and then kill my father. Hang on my sweet love.'_

**So there we go. This one took me a bit longer to write, and unfourtuneately the next one may take a bit longer due to school work. But I promise to have it up as soon as I can. Hopefully within the next week. So until then…**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! :)**

**~Sarah xx**


	23. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

Previously:

_I opened my mouth to reply but just then the door opened and someone walked in. I sucked in a breath between my teeth when I saw Dimitri's dad walking in._

"_Alexander."_

_Alexander looked up at me and smiled. "Hello darling."_

I shrank back into the room and stood beside Mason. I noticed that Mason stood very stiffly and his fingers twitched towards me, but he stood rooted in place, and I knew it was because of the compulsion.

"Why so scared Rose?" He teased.

I glared at him. "I'm not scared of _you_." I said, but even as I said that I could feel my body trembling as he stepped closer and closer to me. I grabbed a hold of Mason's hand unconsciously.

Alexander chuckled. "He can't help you sweetie. His under my spell."

"Don't call me that," I snapped at him.

"What should I call you then?"

"Rose. My name is Rose."

"What about that other name?" Alexander asked and I felt myself frowning confused. "The one that my son calls you?" I stopped breathing as he smiled devilish at me. "Oh yes, I know. Roza."

A soft gasp left my lips at the same time I felt a stab at my heart.

_Dimitri. _

He would have to know that I am gone by now, and must be crazy with worry. Sadness clouded me as I thought that I might not see him ever again.

'_Stop it Rose," _I chastised myself. _'You have to strong and smart to get home to Dimitri and Adrianna, and bring Mason and Andre home with you.'_

I visibly shook myself which made Alexander chuckle.

"What do you want Alexander. Why do you want me?"

Alexander chuckled again. "Well, I thought that would be obvious."

I frowned and shook my head.

"Dimitri wouldn't let me see my granddaughter, which I think I am entitled to."

Fury built up inside me. "No you are not!" I snapped.

Alexander glared at me and stepped closer to me. Beside me Mason stiffened but still didn't move. Alexander brought his hand up and before I had time to react, he snapped it across my face sending me spinning to the side.

I groan slipped out of me as I crashed into the wall and fell to the floor with a heavy thud. My head was pounding and my ears were ringing as I looked up to see Alexander standing above me. He gripped my shirt and hauled me to my feet.

I squealed and then mentally slapped myself for it. Rose Hathaway _never_ squeals.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a guardian Rose. You can't even protect yourself." He spat at me.

I struggled in his grip and tried kicking out at him, but my feet always seemed to miss the target. I cried out in frustration as I felt Alexander walking us backwards into another room.

The bedroom.

My heart rate escalated as Alexander threw me down on the bed and climbed on top of me, holding me down. I thrashed and screamed.

"MASON! ANDRE! HELP ME!" I screamed.

One quick look over Alexander's shoulder I saw the two boys racing over to me. But Alexander stopped them in their tracks by fixing them with his gaze, and I knew that he was working compulsion on them, so I tried to pull him away and distract him from them to break the connection but nothing worked.

"You will not interfere with us. You are to stand there and witness what I do to your friend. And only when I am finished may you go to her. DO NOT stop me from what I want to do." Alexander ordered them.

Mason and Andre nodded mutely, though I could see that Mason was visibly shaking.

Alexander turned back to me and held my arms above my head where they were out of reach of me being able to hit him in the head.

"Stop! What are you doing?! Get off me!" I cried as I writhed around on the bed beneath him.

Alexander groaned and for a minute I thought I had finally kicked him, but then I realised that he had groaned out of arousal, not pain.

I could taste the bile that had risen from my throat as he began kissing down my neck exactly like Dimitri does.

"I'm getting what I want," He whispered against my neck as he gently bit it.

I gasped as his teeth grazed my skin and I felt disgusted with myself when I arched my back into him, begging for him to bite me.

Alexander chuckled and pulled back to look at me. "I knew you'd like that. You're just another filthy little blood whore aren't you?"

I glared. "I am not! Now get off me before I kick you in the face!" I yelled.

"Rose, all I wanted was a grandchild, and since you and Dimitri won't let me near the one you have, I have to make my own."

I stopped struggling to look up at Alexander in shock. "You would rape your own Daughter-in-law, just to make your own grandchild?" I whispered.

He nodded.

"You're sick!" I spat at him and resumed to struggle.

Alexander chuckled. "Well, it wouldn't be a grandchild if it didn't come out of you would it?"

"But you would be the father," I argued.

"Technically, but let's just pretend that it was Dimitri's alright?"

"Dimitri would never hurt me like you are now! And he would never force me into something I don't want which is this!" I cried.

"And that is where my son has turned weak. To get what you want in life, you just have to take it." Alexander said.

I choked on a humourless laugh. "Yeah, except for when it would hurt someone in the process. Now, get the FUCK OFF ME!" I screamed.

Alexander chuckled. "Oh, this talk is getting tiresome." He said.

Next thing I knew he was tying my wrists and ankles to the posts of the bed to immobilise me. He then gets some duck-tape off the bed side cupboard and taped a strip across my mouth to stop me from screaming.

"If you just hold still sweetie it should be over before you know it."

I whimpered and cried with a few tears falling down the sides of my eyes as Alexander tore off my clothes until I was bare and exposed to him.

This couldn't happen again. I barely survived through the first time I was raped, and that was because I had love and support from those that love me. Here I had no one. Mason and Andre were here with me, but they weren't in the right frame of mind and didn't know what to do or how to help me.

Alexander had finished stripping me off and now he was undressing himself. His clothes were off in a flash and he was leaning over me once again. He then took the duck-tape off my mouth so he could start kissing my lips, neck, and throat, before he made his way down my body. I closed my eyes tightly, thinking that if I shut them tight enough, that this wasn't real, and wasn't happening.

I felt his lips close around my left nipple as he gently sucked on it and bit it while massaging my other breast. I stayed silent and refused to move. His lips continued to travel down until he was right above my hips.

I screamed as he slammed into me suddenly without mercy. I remembered back to when Nathan forced himself into me as well, and somehow Alexander hurt a lot more than what Nathan did. _A lot _more.

I whimpered and cried silently as Alexander continued to slam into me over and over again. His hands continued to roam my body and his lips followed their trail hungrily.

I think I may have zoned out of in from then on. I just stopped feeling. The world turned silent and the earth just grew… dark.

I felt like I was lost in a shadowy dimension where nothing could be seen, heard or felt.

I was just… numb.

I blinked as I slowly came back into it just as Alexander increased his pace. He was sweating slightly across his forehead and his breath was coming out in short, gasping breaths. Alexander was starting to moan and grunt as he banged into me harder and with more force. Enough force that it brought the tears in my eyes to stream down my cheeks.

I could tell that Alexander was close to his orgasm as his pace got faster and faster. I could feel wetness seeping out from between my legs, and without having to look I instinctively knew it was blood.

After a few more thrusts Alexander was crying out my name, and I felt his warm body liquid flood into me, making me want to puke with disgust.

Alexander collapsed on me as he tried to control his breath. I was still chained to the bed posts and I was shivering. I wanted nothing more than to be untied and to crawl into a ball to wallow in my own sadness and despair.

Alexander pulled back to look at my face and he grinned triumphantly.

"Thank you dear, you now can give me what I desire, my own grandchild." He said stroking my cheek and pressing a kiss to my lips.

I pulled away from him with hatred. "Fuck off."

Alexander chuckled as he pulled away and stood up, pulling his clothes on as he did so.

"You're a feisty little thing aren't you? I bet Dimitri has a lot of fun with you at night," He said with a wink in my direction before he walked off.

I was shocked into silence, just before he walked out though the main door. Quickly I called out to him to stop him.

"Hey! What about the chains arsehole?!"

Alexander chuckled and then turned to Mason, who stood beside the door, holding it open for Alexander. "Would you untie her for me please Jaden?"

Alexander then left as Mason sighed warily. "It's Mason," He muttered.

Mason looked up and then made his way over to me. Once he had reached me he began undoing the chains to let me free, but every now and then his fingers would brush against my wrists or ankles sending a sick feeling through me. Once I was free, I brought my legs into my chest and wrapped my arms securely around my knees and I began to rock backwards and forwards on the bed.

Mason handed me some clothes that he got out of a wardrobe off to the side of the room and came back over to me, giving them to me.

I took them gratefully and then quickly slipped into the training pants and cotton t-shirt, but I was still shivering so Mason handed me a hoodie as well which I took appreciatively. When Mason saw that I was still shaking he carefully sat on the bed beside me, away from the blood on the sheets and went to wrap his arms comfortingly around me, but I instinctively flinched away from him.

Mason frowned. "Did I do something Rose?"

I shook my head. "No, but don't… I mean… can you… please don't touch me…" I whispered.

Mason pulled away. "Do I frighten you? I've never scared you before Rose."

I nodded my head. "I know Mase, but… this isn't the first time I've been r-raped." I breathed closing my eyes tightly.

Mason's eyebrow's shot up and looked at me in astonishment. Andre hearing what we were talking about came over.

"What did you say Rose?" Demanded Andre, sounding like the older protective brother I knew.

"I was r-raped before t-today," I stuttered looking down at my feet ashamed that I had let this happen. Again.

Mason reached out and put his hand underneath my chin to make me look up at him and meet his gaze, but I pulled away from him with a gasp obviously startled from his sudden touch.

Mason raised his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Sorry, sorry."

I shook my head. "No Mase, _I'm_ sorry, I shouldn't act like this. I shouldn't be scared every time someone touches me or comes too close. I should be able to jump up and kick Alexander's ass for what he did, but I… can't…"

Mason made a 'shhing' noise but didn't try touching me again which I was grateful for.

"Who raped you before Rose?" Andre asked.

My bottom lip trembled as I looked back down at the floor. "He's dead anyway Andre, so it's not like it matters."

Andre scowled. "But it matters to _me_ Rose. I want to know who changed my little Flower."

I smiled weakly at the old nickname Andre had given me. _Flower_. It brought back memories when he had given me a red rose because he said it reminded him of me and so I threw the rose back at him. Since then he had pinned me with the nickname Flower.

"I haven't changed." I denied stubbornly.

Mason scoffed. "Yes you have Rose. Majorly. You don't have… the spark, which you use to have. The fire in your eyes is gone as is the smile that you always had on your face is gone. When you smile now, it never reaches your eyes, or it is a sad smile, not the famous Rose Hathaway smile that we all know."

I chuckled darkly before my sad expression returned and I felt tears spill down my cheeks and drop onto my hands.

"Rose…"

I looked up into Mason's concerned face. "Tell me what happened," He said.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, wincing when a few strands got stuck on the open wound on my wrist.

"Well, the first time I was raped… I was taken. From the school. I was asleep with Dimitri after we…" I looked at Mason and coughed awkwardly. "Um yeah, and well, I was kidnapped by a strigoi from our room and the strigoi knocked Dimitri unconscious after he tried to fight the strigoi to save me. But when he was unconscious, the strigoi took me to his lair, which was a horrible dark basement. Kind of like the one we were in when we were in Spokane." I said and Mason visibly shuddered at the memory. "Anyway, I was beat around and knocked around a fair bit before Nathan came in, who was the strigoi that sent the other strigoi, Xavier, out to capture me. He then played around with me, beat me up and that, and then finally raped me."

Mason clenched his hands into tight fists. "That bastard."

I smiled faintly. "You didn't let me finish."

Mason chuckled. "Sorry Madam. Please continue."

"So I fell unconscious after he had… yeah… and I fell into a spirit dream of Adrian's. I told him what had happened and he told me to protect my stomach and that they were all coming to save me. I had no idea what he was talking about at the time, but after I woke up I found out that I was pregnant."

Mason and Andre both gasped. "You mean that asshole raped you and get you pregnant?!" Andre demanded.

I shook my head. "No. I got pregnant with Dimitri's child, and we now have a perfect and healthy little girl. Adrianna Jasmine Hathaway Belikova." I smiled slightly at thinking about my daughter.

"Wait, how can you get pregnant to a dhampir? It's genetically impossible," Mason said.

"I'm shadow-kissed, so I have fucked up genes. I can get pregnant to anyone."

Mason gaped at me. "So wait. Does that mean that if I was to sleep with Belikov I could get pregnant too?" He asked stupidly.

I laughed outright. "Are you not telling us something Mase?" I teased.

Mason flushed from embarrassment. "That came out all wrong!" He cried while Andre and I were laughing our heads off hysterically. "I mean, if I were to sleep with a dhampir girl, she could get pregnant?"

I calmed down my breathing down after laughing so hard and looked up at him. "Yeah, I suppose you could Mase."

"So, what happened after you found out you were pregnant?" Asked Andre.

My mood sobered up after that comment. "Well, Dimitri came storming through the door with Christian…"

I broke off thinking of all my friends. God I missed them all so much and I wanted nothing more just then than to be at home in my Russian-God's arms holding my baby girl. I swallowed thickly so that I could continue the rest of the story.

"And, as you can figure, they saved me. But I was mentally, emotionally and physically changed. Lissa healed all the major cuts and bruises when I got back, and then I healed the rest naturally on my own, but after that experience it took several months for Christian and Adrian to even be able to put an arm around me. But then graduation was there before I knew it and Dimitri proposed to me in front of everyone at graduation and my water broke on the stage at graduation."

Beside me Mason chuckled. "God, that must have been embarrassing."

I glared and elbowed him in the ribs. "It was, but at the time, I was a bit preoccupied with my daughter coming out of me." I said making Mason shudder. "So Anyway, I had Adrianna and everything was fine. Until two days later I stepped out of my room to go train and to see Lissa when I was taken by Abe."

"Abe who?" Andre asked.

"Abe Mazur, my father."

Mason and Andre gaped at me. "Abe Mazur is your father?!" Andre yelled.

I nodded.

"His bad news Rose," he said.

I fixed him with a sarcastic look. "Oh really sunshine? Never would have figured that one out."

"Please continue," Mason said kindly.

I smiled at him. "And yeah, well, Abe came with Victor and kidnapped me. I fought them hoping that Dimitri would be able hear me fighting from inside the room, but he said he was going to have a shower, so I thought that maybe that's why he didn't hear me. And when I woke up I was here, and yeah. You guys know the rest." I mumbled looking at the ground.

"God Rose, it sounded like you went through Hell and back."

I chuckled darkly. "That wasn't Hell. This is Hell."

Mason frowned. "What? This place?" I nodded. "But me and Andre are here with you."

I nodded again. "I know, but you guys are under compulsion, and the ones I love like Dimitri, Adrianna, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, and Adrian isn't here with me. Their my family just as much as you guys are, and I need to work out a way to get you guys home with me."

"Help us get off the compulsion Rose."

I smiled sadly. "I don't know how."

Andre and Mason both sighed warily.

"If we were off the compulsion, we could help you escape. You don't deserve this Rose, and you don't deserve to be here."

"I need to get in contact with Dimitri," I said to myself.

I could feel the pull of sleep tugging at me, but I refused to give into it. My brain was having trouble processing everything after what I had gone through in the past hour, but I fought against the desire of sleep.

Mason grimaced at me. "I'm sorry Rose, I don't have a phone."

I was then that I remembered that I had told Dimitri that I had my phone on me if he needed me. Almost afraid to hold my hands flew to my pockets, but I remembered that I had new clothes on because Alexander had ruined mine.

"I'm sorry Rose, he took you're phone as well," Andre said knowing what I was looking for.

"Fuck!" I shouted in frustration.

My eyelids were starting to flutter now and I couldn't fight off the sleep anymore. My body was physically and mentally worn out and I couldn't stay awake any longer.

I gave into the darkness as I felt myself falling backwards onto the bed, while someone caught me. My last conscious thought was; _'I hope Adrian visits me in my dreams.'_

**So this chapter was fairly long for you all, wouldn't you agree? So please review and let me know what you think. I would love to get more reviews that what I have been getting, so that would be amazing. It would also cheer me up a bit to get feedback. Because you see, I sent off a novel that I have been working on for the past two years to a publisher, and they sent it back to me saying it needed more work before it could be published. So to me that is really disheartening. So it would make me feel immensely better if you guys reviews on this writing of mine to tell me how good or how horrible it is. I don't care if you criticize me, it will be feedback, and that is all I want. So…**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! :3**

**~Sarah xx**


	24. Chapter 25

**I know, I promised I wouldn't do these bolded messages, but I had to say this because it is IMPORTANT because otherwise the story may not make sense. **

**But for the next few chapters I will be time skipping between scenes because everything else that happens in between isn't significant, and if I did include it, the story would just go on and on… haha. **

**And also, ****THIS IS DIRECTED TO THE PERSON WHO REVIEWED UNDER THE NAME PITIFUL…****  
My story has two encounters of rape, because it is part of the plot… so, get over it. You may hate fanfics about rape, but I didn't say you had to read it. I clearly stated in the summary: "Mentions of rape and abuse" so you can't say I didn't warn you. Oh, and thanks for the use of sarcasm, but it was not needed, and to be honest, a bit hurtful. BUT! Thanks for your review, and I hope you find a better story elsewhere! Xx**

**But anyway! On with the story!**

Chapter 24

RPOV

**2 weeks later **

I was pregnant. I couldn't fucking believe it.

Of course it was possible because Alexander is a moroi, and didn't use protection but still. It was wrong in so many ways.

I was desperate to get home, but with no ways of escaping. I was literally trapped. I was watched every hour of every day by Mason and Andre, the only time I got space was in the shower, or when I was in the toilet. But I couldn't complain, not really. Mason and Andre were good company to have around when Alexander wasn't here, they pretty much let me do anything except what I wanted to do most.

Leave.

But I'm taking it one step at a time.

Each day I try to draw information out of Mason and Andre about where we are and how to get here, in case Adrian visited me, and then I could tell him where I was. But Mason and Andre were clever, and caught on quickly. That, and the compulsion against them stopped them from giving me any sorts of information.

I couldn't look out the window, because they were tinted and you couldn't see anything except blackness.

But that wasn't the disappointing part. It was the fact that not once had Adrian visited me. Each night I went to sleep hoping to see him, and hear his voice to get a grip on any sort of hope that I had left, but when he didn't visit my hope and faith that Dimitri and Adrian would find me died a bit each day, to the point where I was ready to die. It was better option than being stuck in this room, day in and day out, with nothing to do other than work around and over-think to make yourself go insane.

Yeah, at this point in time, I welcomed death.

A few times I even tried to kill myself. Sad I know. But I was pregnant with a child that wasn't Dimitri's so I felt violated and like I had been invaded. I had no hope on being saved, or getting out of this alive, and I lost hope on Dimitri finding me. I didn't even know where we were, so even if I did get in contact with Adrian I wouldn't be able to tell him anything helpful.

I sighed as I remembered the night I tried to drown myself in the bathtub. I was at the point of passing out when Mason suddenly burst in the room to pull me out of the water, making me cough and splatter water everywhere. Another time, I tried to starve myself, but in the end Andre and Mason together ended up force-feeding me until I ate willingly.

So I was out of options.

But there was one thing I was glad for. Ever since the night that Alexander had raped me, I hadn't seen him since. I didn't know where he was, or what he was doing, and frankly, I didn't care. As long as he was away from me, that's all that I care about at this point.

I was laying on the king sized bed with my hands over my stomach, gently stroking it. There wasn't much of a baby bump there, but if you looked closely, you could see one. I sighed and rolled over to look at Mason and Andre, who were playing a card game together.

I stood up carefully, the long summer dress that I was wearing shimmed down to my feet like flowing water. I started heading over to them in bare feet. Mason's eyes briefly flickered to me before they returned back to the game and he placed a card down.

I cleared my throat once I had reached the two of them, and they looked at me expectantly. They were basically my personal slaves. Alexander had compelled them into doing anything I asked as long as it didn't go against his rules he has set.

"Can you get me out of here please? Help me escape or kill Alexander. Just something…?" I asked without much optimism.

Mason sighed warily. "You know we can't Rose."

"Well, at least tell me where I am?"

Andre chuckled darkly. "We _can't_ Rose. We're compelled into doing whatever Alexander says. And he says not to tell you anything."

"What if I was to snap you out of your compulsion?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

Mason turned to me doubtfully. "It's impossible Rose. The only way would be if you killed Alexander to break the connection."

I smiled evily. "What if I did?"

Mason gaped at me. "You would kill your lovers father?"

I gave a harsh laugh. "Oh please. Alexander is pretty much dead to Dimitri anyway. He beat him up when he was thirteen. And Alexander raped me. What more reason is there for wanting to kill him?" I asked.

Mason shook his head. "There isn't, but you still can't Rose. Andre and I will go insane with losing our bond mate. Even though we hate him, we would still lose a part of our soul and go insane."

Well crap… I never thought of that…

"Well, killing him is out huh?" I said glumly.

Mason nodded sympathetically. "And you can't break out or do too much work with being pregnant."

I felt my face pale. Even though I already knew this it still hurt to think about. I looked down and started absently stroking my stomach with a sad expression.

"But it's not mine. It- It's _his_…." I growled.

Mason flinched. "Rose… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even mentioned it."

I shook my head. "It's alright. I-I just don't know what I'm going to do Mase. I feel so… hopeless."

Mason draped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him. "Don't worry. We will figure something out. I don't know what, or how, but we will."

DPOV

One week. It had been a whole seven days. A whole one hundred and sixty eight hours. I couldn't go one second without my Roza at my side, and so far I had gone a total of six hundred and four thousand, and eight hundred seconds. That was six hundred and four thousand, and seven hundred and ninety nine seconds to long for me.

I was in the guardian office looking over the papers of reports on Roza. So far there had been no word or sign of her and it was driving me more and more crazy as each day went on. I had my suspicions of course as to who took her but no one around here beside Alberta seemed to agree with me. Everyone else was hell-bent on finding proof that my good-for-nothing father had taken Rose. It was just too uncanny, I thought. That Rose went mission the exact same time that Abe, Victor and Alexander had left the school. There was just too much of a coincidence between the two.

I threw the papers that I held in my hand against the wall as I let out a roar of anger. I was sure- no, I _knew_, I knew in my heart and with my soul that Alexander had taken Rose, and I knew about the many mansions he had across Russia and Montana. I just had no idea if, and which one he has taken her to.

If he has hurt her in anyway… Oh, what I did to him when I was thirteen is going to feel like a pat on the back.

I gripped my hair in frustration as I pulled at it, sending shooting pains down my scalp and spine.

"Dimitri?"

I whirled at the small soft voice that called my name. In the door way stood Vasilisa- I mean, Lissa. In her arms she held a sleeping Adrianna and behind her Christian stood protectively.

I felt kind of bad and a bit guilty at times. There were times when I was supposed to guard Lissa, or do shifts around the school, but I had skipped all of it in trying to find Rose. Lissa, she was great though. She didn't mind when I blew off guarding her to find Rose, because she wanted Rose found as bad as what I did. Sometimes she would, with Christian, come to the office with me and help me look through numerous papers all night long.

I sighed as Lissa walked over to me.

"Having much luck?" She asked seeing my frustrated expression.

I shook my head feeling devastated and defeated. "No," I said my voice cracking.

Lissa and Christian's heads snapped to me and the sound of my voice but I turned away from them. They didn't need to see me like this. An emotional wreak.

"Dimitri?" Lissa asked gently laying a hand on my shoulder but I shook it off.

I heard her sigh, and then Christian spoke.

"We're all here for you man."

I closed my eyes. I knew they meant well, but the one person that I wanted and needed here beside me now, wasn't here. That thought was all it took to make the tears fall down my face. I put my hands over my face, so that hopefully they wouldn't be able to tell that I was crying and breaking down from the inside. But the hand that was still on my shoulder would have felt my whole body shaking, and I was right when I felt the hand disappear. I looked up briefly, only to find that Lissa and Christian now stood in front of me rather than behind me.

Lissa's face, when I looked at her, was full of worry. She knew that this was coming at some stage. All week, I had been strong. I had been the calmer and the organiser in trying to gathering the information about Rose only to come up to dead ends. I was the rock of the group. But eventually every rock has to break or shatter, and at the moment I was doing both. I was breaking down because my heart was shattering inside my chest.

Each day, the only thing that kept me going was Adrianna.

She needed someone to be there for her. She needed someone to look after her and feed her and change her. I felt sad, knowing that Rose wasn't here to witness or experience Adrianna's first week of life. Within two days of having Adrianna, Rose had been kidnapped. Again.

The rage I felt at myself for not being able to protect her after I promised her I wouldn't let her get hurt or taken ever again, and I had failed her. And then the rage I felt towards my father. For taking my fiancé and the most important thing (Other than Adrianna) away from me. It all came rushing to the surface as I picked up a heavy book off the desk and threw it across the room. Lissa flinched away from me as the book sailed past her head. They both turned to me with wide eyes as I picked up a chair that was in front of me. I had the intentions of throwing that across the room too when I felt hands hold my arms down. Looking I saw Christian holding me in place.

"Dimitri, man… stop."

I dropped the chair, and it fell to the floor with a crash, and I followed it to the ground.

My legs felt weak, and I didn't feel like I was able to support my own weight any longer. I collapsed to the ground and Christian was too surprised to be ready to catch me. I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my head on my knees where I then began to sob and mumbled incoherent words over and over.

"Roza… oh Roza… I'm so sorry… please forgive me… I love you… I can't live without you… please don't leave me Roza… Roza..."

Some of my rambling was in English but the majority of it was in Russian. It must have been a sight to see from Lissa and Christian's point of view. The big badass Russian God breaking down before them.

Lissa then bent down to my level. "Don't worry Dimitri. We'll find her. We always find her. We just need hope and faith in our abilities to do so." She said.

But I was worried, and my hope was starting to fade with each day. Last time, it didn't take this long to find her. I found her within two days last time.

I shook my head as I continued to sob. I was always losing her. It was like- almost like the universe didn't want us together, and for trying they punished the both of us. Rose; physically, me; emotionally.

I shook my head and swore on finding her. I would go through Heaven and Hell to find my Roza. Not caring about how long I had to look or how far I had to go to find her. I knew deep within my heart, that no matter where she was or what kind of hell she would be going through. I knew that she would always find her way back home to me.

**So there is another chapter. But, in the next one I am going to do a major time jump. I hope you guys don't mind. But until then, please make me happy by reviewing? And I'll try to make the next chapter my longest and (hopefully) one of my best? :)**

**Till then my lovelies :) **


	25. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

5 YEARS LATER

RPOV

My baby was a girl. So soft, sweet, beautiful little girl.

Teresa Belle Hathaway.

And that asshole took her from me.

Alexander took her from me the moment she was born and since then I was only allowed to see her for two hours a week. _A week!_

If I ever see Alexander again my hands will be trapped around his throat, taking the life out of him.

Every day it hurt me, an emotional pain to my heart and soul every time my little girl was taken away from me. She had brown hair and green eyes. She had unfortunately got the colour of her… _fathers_… eyes.

I shivered at the thought of her being anyone else's daughter other than Dimitri's. But I couldn't ignore the facts when they were right there staring me in the face.

I fidgeted restlessly as I sat on the edge of the double bed. I was dressed in a simple long dress. The room was quite warm and humid and so the fan on the ceiling turned slowly stirring the warm air around the room.

Tessa was due to see me in any minute now and I was desperate to see her. Each week when I saw her she was different in more ways than one. She was always taller, smarter and stronger. I knew that Alexander had her training already because she had the muscles and the strength that a five year old shouldn't have. She was just beautiful.

I was snapped out of my daydreaming when the door opened and one of Alexander's minions brought in Tessa.

My breath got caught in my throat at the sight of her. She was just so perfect and so innocent that she deserved better than to be here. Her life as she has known it was filled with nothing but running and darkness. She didn't yet know what life could have to offer her.

I briefly thought about Adrianna. Every day I thought about her at least ten times. I knew that she would have already started school and be beginning to learn the basic Dhampir mantra. _They come first._ My heart did a summersault in my chest at the thought of either one of my daughters being exposed to the sad and short life of a guardian.

Tessa's wide green eyes zeroed in on me immediately. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I gazed at her. She was the only one in this new life that I trusted and could stand touching me. Everyone else – even Mason and Andre, who stood off to the side watching us carefully and curiously, I couldn't stand them touching me. Their touch repulsed me and made me feel like I had hundreds of tiny bugs crawling under my skin.

My thoughts were again interrupted when Tessa whispered my name.

"Mum…"

I smiled as two tears trickled down my cheeks. "Hi sweetie," I breathed and crouched down and opened my arms, an invitation for her to run into them. Which she did.

My arms closed around her and I buried my head in her hair taking in the comfort of her delicious scent. Like coconuts and strawberries.

"Did you bring it?" I whispered in her ear, my lips covered by her hair so no one could see our silent exchange as she carefully slipped something imperceptibly in my pocket. I grinned against her neck and gently kissed it.

"Good girl. Your so, so clever my little angel." I breathed as I pulled back from her.

She smiled which brought out the two cute little dimples in her cheeks.

After Tessa was born I swore on breaking out of here and the only way I could do that was with Tessa's help.

Flashback:

A week before:

_Tessa and I sat on my king size bed snuggled together relishing in the feeling of being together after a long and hard week. _

"_Tell me what Daddy is like again," She whispered to me. _

_I felt a stab to my heart as she looked up at me with her wide and innocent green eyes. Whenever she asked about her dad I always talked about Dimitri and let her believe that he was her father and that Alexander was the nasty and bad grandpa… which he was._

_I swallowed thickly before answering her. _

"_Well… he is a very kind and gentle man, and I love him to bits. I love him as much as I love you and your sister." _

_Tessa looked at me with disbelieving eyes. "But that's a lot Mummy." She breathed. _

_I smiled. "I know baby." _

_I wrapped my arm around her tighter and she snuggled down into me like she felt safe there in my arms. I had no idea what she was witnessing outside of this room with Alexander but I don't think I wanted to know. _

"_Your Dad, his got the softest brown hair that I had ever felt-"_

_Tessa glanced up at me with hurt eyes. "Even softer than mine?"_

_I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Not quite, but pretty close if you ask me." I said and she seemed happy with the answer that I gave her. _

"_And he has the most gorgeous brown eyes…" I said trailing off as I thought about the number of times I had gotten lost in the depth of those brown eyes that I loved so much and longed to see again. _

"_When am I going to meet him Mummy? I wanna see Daddy." _

"_I know baby, but we gotta break out of here first and take Uncle Mason and Uncle Andre with us. Do you remember what I asked you to do?"_

_She nodded. "I have to write down the code for the door, and get your stake out of its hiding place and steel Alexander's car keys from off his desk." She whispered so that we couldn't be overheard. _

_I nodded. "That's right baby. And where will you hide the stake for Mummy?"_

"_Behind the fake plant at the bottom of the stairs."_

_I nodded. "That's my good girl."_

_Tessa had drawn out a very messy but legible drawing of a layout of the building. When you went out of the door that kept me prisoner, there was a flight of stairs that ended at an elevator that took you down to the main lobby of the mansion when Abe had first blinded me with the blind-fold so I couldn't see where and how to get out of my room. _

"_And what are we going to do next week when you bring me back the code for the door?" I asked. _

_I knew that she already knew of the plan like I did but I just wanted to double check. I couldn't risk her forgetting some small detail which could fuck everything up and then our one chance at escape could be gone._

"_When they come to grab me I'm going to make a big fuss out of being taken away from you so that Ivanna follows me out with Abe and Victor, so that you are only left with Uncle Mason and Uncle Andre." _

_I nodded. "Then what?" I asked quietly while gently stroking her hair lovingly. _

"_Then you are going to break Uncle Mason and Uncle Andre out of their compulsion so that they can help you escape and get us out of here." _

_I again nodded. "And where will you meet me?" _

_In the lobby area where I will continue to pretend to cry."_

_I smiled and hugged her to my chest and she wrapped her arms around my neck in response._

"_I love you sweetie." I breathed. _

"_I love you too Mummy."_

End of flashback:

"Is the stake behind the fake plant?" I whispered.

Again she nodded to me.

I smiled and hugged her to me again.

"Today's the day sweetie. We are finally getting out of this place." I breathed and just the mere thought of that brought tears of joy to my eyes.

"I'm scared Mummy," she whispered and hugged me tighter.

I 'shhhed' her and stroked her back. "I know baby. But I won't let anything happen to you. We can do this. We just got to keep it a secret between us ok? And not even Uncle Mason or Uncle Andre can know until I've broken the compulsion.

"How are you going to do that?" she asked wiping tears off her delicate little cheeks.

"I dunno yet baby, but I have to get rid of their necklaces. That's what is controlling the compulsion." I explained and Tessa nodded her little head.

"Tell me what Alexander is getting you to do baby. What has he been getting you to do? More training? Or…?"

"Um, just more running and that," She said playing with her fingers and not looking at me.

"What's the matter baby?" I asked getting protective.

After Alexander had raped me I didn't trust anyone. I didn't even trust Mase and Andre even though they were my best friends and were like brothers to me I couldn't help but be a little afraid of them. Every bone and instinct in my body was telling me to run and never look back. to just grab Tessa and hid in the darkest caves that I could find and never surface to the real world ever again.

But I need Dimitri.

I needed him as much as I knew he needed me.

But I'm terrified of him. He promised me that he would never let anyone hurt me again or let Alexander touch me. And he allowed both to happen. I felt like I couldn't trust him… or anybody for that matter.

I felt kind of betrayed because not only had Dimitri not even bothered to try and find me, but Lissa never sent me messages through the bond, and Adrian never, not once, visited me in my dreams despite the amount of sleepless nights I tried to call out to him with my mind.

But not once did he come to see me.

It is almost like my old friends and Dimitri were just a figment of my past and that they couldn't care about me at all anymore. But who could blame them?

I was the psychotic best friend and lover that had the random breakdowns and was damaged. I knew that now I was damaged beyond repair. No amounts of therapy of shopping or friends could make me forget what had happened to me here or even in the dark basement with Nathan. I had a living and breathing reminder of Alexander at my side right now, and I couldn't bring myself to leave her or abandon her.

I _wouldn't_ become what my mother was.

A failure.

Tessa deserved more than this. She deserved to see the world and live life. To fall in love and experience heart break. To know what friendship means and what being in a classroom is like. She should know what it feels like to have a real and whole family who love you. She shouldn't know what betrayal is and what it was like to just know your mother and be able to see your own mother for two hours a week. She shouldn't have seen the dark things that life could give you yet. She shouldn't have begun training yet or know that she would have to give up her life for some moroi's.

I was doing this for her.

I was risking both of our lives to save our lives.

But I would risk mine over and over again to just save hers.

I jumped when suddenly the door banged open and Abe and Victor walked in heading for us.

'_It couldn't be time already,_' I thought. It felt like I had only been with Tessa for five minutes since she had been dropped off to see me, not two hours already.

Tessa shrank back into me and gripped my t-shirt in her tiny little fist.

"Remember our plan baby," I whispered in her ear just before Victor and Abe stood in front of us.

She bobbed her head in a barely recognisable nod before she began her little act.

She gripped my shirt tighter and then started to cry.

"I don't want to go! I wanna stay here with Mummy! Please don't let them take me Mummy!" She cried trying to scramble away from Abe who was reaching out to take her.

"I won't baby. I won't," I chanted over and over again.

I meant what I was saying too. Even though it was part of the act I would never let her go. I would never let them take her away from me before I was dead.

"Come on, stop this foolishness." Snapped Victor who stepped up and ripped Tessa's hands off of me.

My anger spiked and I jumped up facing him.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" I yelled. This was _not_ part of the act. If they ever hurt her…. They are going to have one less testicle than what they were born with.

"We're not. We are just getting her for Alexander. He needs her to train."

"MUMMY! Mummy PLEASE! Don't let them take me away from you!"

Tears filled my eyes at the thought of her being taken away from me, even though I knew she was acting and doing a damn good job at it too. '_She was a mini me_,' I thought.

"Come on now, what has gotten into you Teresa? You never act like this," Abe said who was struggling to hold her still.

"That's not my name! It's Tessa!" She yelled at him and I barely hid a chuckle.

Tess absolutely hated the name Teresa.

"Ivanna!" Abe yelled and immediately Ivanna came into the room.

"Yes Master?" She asked loyally.

"Please take Teresa down to Master Alexander. You seem to know how to hold a screaming kid." He spat the word '_kid_'.

She bowed her head. "Yes Master," She muttered and then took Tessa out of his arms.

"NOOOO! PUT MEEEE DOOOWWWNN!" Tessa screamed and I flinched.

"Really, stop it Teresa!" Victor yelled to be heard over to top of her.

Then just like that they began to take her away from me.

I stood there crying even though Tessa was only acting it still sounded like she was in real pain even though I knew that they weren't hurting her.

"I'll see you soon Tess!" I yelled after her. "I promise!"

Tessa looked at me over Ivanna's shoulder and just before she disappeared through the door I thought I saw her give me a cheeky smile when she heard the double meaning in my words.

I spun around to look at Mason and Andre who stood against the wall watching the whole exchange with impassive expressions.

I wiped the few stray tears and marched over to them and they both looked at me with surprised looks, because normally after Tessa was taken away from me I would just collapse on the floor and cry. And knowing that I didn't like being touched they left me there until I could make my own way back to the bed.

"I need your help guys," I said in a thick voice.

Mason and Andre looked at each other before they looked back at me.

"What do you need Rose?" Mason asked.

"I need your necklaces."

Andre laughed. "You know you can't have them Rose."

I moved so quickly that they both didn't have time to even blink. I stepped forward and ripped the chains away from their necks that freed them from the stones on the chains that held the compulsion. I ran over to the bathroom before they realised what I was doing and flushed the necklaces down the toilet. Original I know, but I couldn't open any windows or doors to throw them out off and if I was to put them in the bin they would just get them back out of the bin and put them back on.

When I turned back Andre and Mason looked at me like they were in a kind of daze which was a common reaction when people came out of the spell of compulsion.

"Rose?" Mason asked slowly as he blinked and put a hand to his forehead.

"What happened? Where are we?"

I swallowed thickly. "You mean, you don't remember anything…? Nothing at all?" I asked slowly and hesitantly.

Mason shook his head. "No, why? Should I?" He stopped to look around at his surroundings much like Andre was. "What the hell is this? It looks like some kind of… luxury prison…" He said slowly.

I gulped and nodded. "Yeah, it kinda is… Mase, what's the last thing you remember?" I asked.

He frowned and then blinked like he was trying to remember something. "Um, I was planning to run off to Spokane with Eddie and Mia, and then we got to the plaza and then you found us… but I don't know after that…"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "And I suppose the last thing you remember is riding in a car with your family and me, Andre?"

"Yeah – wait what? How did you know?"

I sighed. "Because that car crash killed both me and you, yet we are both – we are _all_ still alive because we are all shadow-kissed but to different people. Now come on we have to move. We don't have a lot of time." I said desperately and started towards the door when Mason grabbed my arm.

My breath got caught in my throat and my whole world froze for a moment. I wrenched my arm out of his hold and cradled my hand to my chest as if he had burnt me.

Mason looked at me with wide eyes. "What did I do?"

"I-It's not you Mase. J-Just don't touch me kay?" I asked softly.

"Did I do something…? Or…?"

I shook my head and laughed without humour. "No Mase, I-It wasn't you."

Mason frowned. "Then who was it?"

I sighed impatiently. "Can we please talk about this later? I have a little girl waiting downstairs for me to save all of our lives, so can we please hop to it?"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Your little girl?" Andre asked raising an eyebrow.

I nodded. "Yes now MOVE!"

"B-But just yesterday I saw you and you weren't pregnant since then… in fact you're not pregnant now!" he said pointing at my stomach.

"Andre please, it has been seven years since you died and has been five since you died Mase. Now move now, please!" I said quickly without thinking.

"S-Seven years? Where the hell have I been?!" He yelled.

"Andre please, I'll explain on the way, but for now please just follow me and do as I say please?" I asked already moving towards the door.

"Alright." He said and both he and Mason followed me willingly.

I walked over to the door as I took the slip of paper out of my pocket and started punching in the code.

2-3-6-8-5-4. I then pressed the green button and it didn't open.

I frowned and tried it again only to get the same result.

"Did you write the code down wrong?" Mason suggested.

"No, I didn't write it Tessa did." I said frowning.

"Tessa?"

"My daughter."

Both Mason and Andre looked at me speechless. I sighed.

"I'll explain later."

I looked down at the paper again and then re-typed the numbers but when I got to the eight I put a three instead. This time when I pushed the green button I heard the sweetest of sounds.

The lock opening.

I breathed a sigh of relief and rested my head against the door for a few moments before pulling it open and stepping out.

"Come on and be quiet ok? There are strigoi and bad moroi here so don't trust anyone but me and Tessa. My daughter. If anyone tried to grab you, kill them. Even if they are Moroi alright?" I instructed.

They both nodded. "Good."

I half ran half walked down the steps when we came up to the elevator. I opened the doors and then pressed the button for it to take us down to the main lobby. It felt like I was waiting forever for the elevator to arrive and when it eventually did, I was the first one in.

Once we were inside I took a moment to breathe. I was half way there; I just had to make it through the last half. I could feel the edges of a breakdown coming, but I held it back. I had to have a clear head if I wanted to get everyone I loved out of this alive.

There was a ding and then the doors slid open. I jumped out of them and the first thing I saw was the flower pot. I ran over to it where I saw my stake.

I breathed a sigh of relief and closed my eyes for a few seconds. _'I can do this,'_ I thought. I opened my eyes to see Mason and Andre looking at me curiously.

"Alright here's the plan. Tessa is waiting for me out there with Alexander. You guys, act as if you are still compelled so that no one will touch you. So, once I have Tessa, I want you, Mase, to come over and take her off me and run outside. The sun is up so the strigoi won't follow you. I'll kill as many strigoi as I can while I try to get out myself alright?" I said.

Both boys nodded.

"But what do I do?" Andre asked.

"I Want you to follow Mason and please, please, please, _please_, don't let Tessa be harmed ok?"

Andre nodded. "I swear."

"Alright, let's do this. It's do or die ok? If I die here I want you to take Tessa back to the Royal Court to Dimitri. Alright?"

Again both boys nodded.

"Good, let's go."

I burst out of the hallway and into the main lobby filled with moroi, humans and strigoi. Some of the strigoi were Galina and the other man who was with her on the day of my arrival. Throughout the time here I have seen them every now and then but never for extended periods. My eyes zeroed in on Tessa who stood clutched to Alexander's chest.

Tessa looked up at the sound of running and she grinned and stretched her arms out towards me.

"Mummy!"

Alexander's head snapped up and looked at me in plain astonishment. He automatically gripped Tessa tighter to himself and in response Tessa squealed and wriggled.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She cried.

My movements faltered as my memory went back to the night when Alexander had raped me, and I had screamed let me go and to stop over and over again.

"Stay still you little brat," alexander growled.

I was suddenly knocked to the ground and I realised in looking at Tessa and Alexander I had stopped running and stood in the middle of the lobby.

I looked up at who had knocked me over and there stood Galina. I swore and swiped my stake across her face, making her howl in pain. My movements were rusty from years of not having any action and I winced as I brought up my leg to kick her in the chest.

Galina noticed when I winced and she laughed. "You can't beat me little girl," she sneered at me bearing her teeth.

I gritted mine. "Wanna bet?"

I lifted my stake again; catching her across the arm which made her let me go so I could roll out from underneath her.

"You bitch!" She yelled at me.

I chuckled and raised a finger, beckoning her to me. "Come and get me."

Galina let out a roar and jumped at me, but this time I was ready for her and met her halfway. We danced backwards and forwards for a few minutes before I finally had my opening. I leapt in and staked her right through her heart while she looked at me in disbelief.

"Rest in hell you cow," I spat before I raced off towards Tessa.

She was still held in Alexander's grip and when he turned to me I knew he was prepared for me.

"Give me my daughter Alexander," I said slowly stepping closer.

"No, she's mine just as much as she is yours."

"No she is not, now give her to me or I'll kill you right now!"

"You'll kill me anyway."

I smiled cruelly and shook my head. "No, I'll let Dimitri kill you."

Alexander seemed to pale a bit but still refused to hand Tessa over.

I struck out and punched him in the side of the jaw, making him stagger sideways.

His grip on Tessa lightened and I took that as my chance to take her. I snatched her out of his arms and brought her close to my chest while smoothing back her hair.

"It's alright. Mummy's got you," I cooed as I wiped the few tears that were on her cheeks away.

"Mummy, I'm scared."

"I know baby. I know, but we're getting out of here. It's not much longer ok? Just hold on."

She nodded and then looked over my shoulder. "Mummy, who are them?"

Without looking behind me I kept my eyes trained on Alexander as he slowly staggered to his feet.

"Uncle Mason and Uncle Andre sweetie."

I felt Tessa shake her head. "No Mummy. _Them_."

I couldn't turn my head to look where she was looking because I couldn't risk taking my eyes off of Alexander.

But in the next second I got a whiff of the scent of Aftershave.

Aftershave that I would know anywhere.

_Dimitri_.

I sensed a hand on my back before I felt it. I felt him turn me around as I held my breath scarcely being able to believe it.

"_Roza…_" He breathed with his hands reaching out to grasp my face.

I wanted – no, I _craved_ his touch so badly but I couldn't have him touch me. My skin back to crawl and bile made its way up my throat.

"_Dimitri…_" I whispered in a relieved breath.

I breathed his name at the same time I moved away from his touch.

"Roza? It's me… Dimitri…" he said completely forgetting the world and the fights around him and the fact that his father stood right behind him.

"I know, and I am glad to see you. So, _so_ glad. But please… do-don't touch me. Please Dimitri."

A heartbroken expression came over his face and I could practically see his world fall apart at his feet right there.

"D-Did it happen again? What happened with N-Nathan?" he asked hesitantly.

Slowly I nodded as tears streamed down my cheeks. I buried my head in Tessa's hair breathing her in.

Dimitri's hands clenched into fists at his side and he started to vibrate with anger. He spun around in a circle and for the first time seemed to notice his father standing there.

"_You,_" he snarled walking towards Alexander. "You did this didn't you? You hurt my fiancé." He said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"If you mean, impregnating her to get what I wanted… then yes. I did." Alexander said boldly.

Dimitri moved so quick that I barely saw what he did next. His fist flew outwards and connected with the side of Alexander's face sending him spiralling towards the ground. Dimitri bent down and hauled him back onto his feet then pressed him against the wall.

Dimitri kept one arm under Alexander's chin to keep him in place while he got his stake out of his pocket with the other one.

Alexander's eyes widened. "You wouldn't," He hissed narrowing his eyes.

Dimitri leaned in closer. "I think we both know I would."

Time slowed down as Dimitri raised his arm and brought it back down, sinking the stake down into Alexander's heart.

Alexander gave a surprised cry as his eyes went wide. His eyes fluttered before they closed and opened no more.

I started to feel dizzy and began to sway on my feet. Everything was becoming too much. Breaking out, killing strigoi, seeing Dimitri, killing Alexander…

My body did the only thing it knew with how to cope with these situations.

I gasped and I saw Dimitri meet my eyes before my vision began to grow dim.

I saw Dimitri's lips move in the shape of my name and I tried to call out to him. But I didn't have enough strength to. In my arms, Tessa was frighteningly calling out my name. I started to fall backwards, just as my eyes closed. I prepared myself for the hard landing of the cold wooden floor, but instead I fell into something much softer and much warmer.

I looked up to see the Tessa had been taken out of my arms and for a moment I panicked. I called out her name and I felt a brushing across my forehead. I looked up to see Dimitri looking down at me with tears in his eyes. I was lying across Dimitri's lap while he stroked my hair and whispered my name. I felt his lips brush my forehead and I shuddered involuntarily. My eyes fluttered closed and I lost sense of the world and stopped feeling.

The last thing I heard before everything went black was Dimitri whispering in my ear.

"_I love you Roza_."

**And… what do you think? I'm proud of myself. This chapter was 4,942 words! This is by far my longest chapter yet! But is it the best? Leave me reviews to tell me what you think :) Do you think it could have been better? If so, how? What can I improve on? Please let me know guys! :)**

**Till next time my lovelies xx**


	26. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

DPOV

I had found her. I had finally found her.

My heart was running a million miles a minute as Alberta, Janine and I ran towards the mansion when we had seen Andre run out of it. My brain and eyes were having a battle of their own in that minute. My brain new that Andre was dead, but I couldn't deny what my eyes were showing me. We all stopped running for a second to see Andre running over to us when he spotted us.

"Prince Dragomir?" Janine asked in a shocked gasp.

"Yes, I'll explain everything later, but for now Rose needs your help."

That snapped me to attention. "Where is she?" I asked in a growl.

"She's inside, Alexander-"

I didn't get to hear the rest before I had ran off inside the building.

I entered the building and my eyes straight away zeroed in on Rose. My breath caught in my throat as I took in her beauty. Her hair was longer, _much_ longer, it came to the base of her spine and if we had been at the school training I would have scolded her and told her to put it up. She was skinner and looked a lot fiercer than what I could remember. When she turned I could see that the light in her eyes that I loved so much was gone. They were just empty bottomless pits full of pain and misery, and my heart ached at the thought of my love suffering.

I watched her as she turned to face her new opponent and I couldn't register anything because my feet had already taken me on my way to holding her in my arms. As I got closer I could smell the delicious scent of her that radiated off her skin, strawberries and coconuts. I saw her stiffen before I laid a hand on her lower back and turned her around.

"_Roza…"_ I breathed while I reached out with my hands to stroke her face.

She moved away at the same time she whispered my name, full of shock, relief and love. The love that was pooling out of her eyes and aura was enough to knock me over.

"_Dimitri…_"

"Roza? It's me… Dimitri…" I said forgetting the fights and the world around us.

Roza's eyes watered as she looked at me and I saw her grip the girl she was holding in her arms tighter.

I took a moment to look at the girl. She was peeking at me from beneath her eyelashes, just like Roza does, and was looking at me through her curtain of chestnut brown hair. Her eyes were the most brilliant hazel I had ever seen. I knew without knowing how that this was Rose's daughter. My heart ached at the thought of her moving on and forgetting me, but at the same time I would forgive her.

"I know, and I am glad to see you. So, _so_ glad. But please… Do-don't touch me. Please Dimitri."

My heart shattered, and my whole world shattered along with it as I took in the true meaning of her words. I swallowed thickly before answering.

"D-Did it happen again? What happened with N-Nathan?"

Rose slowly nodded as tears streamed down her cheeks while she buried her head in the girls hair.

My hands clenched into fists at my sides and I could feel myself vibrating with anger.

All this time I could never find Rose because of a glamour that had been placed on the outside, and Adrian also wasn't able to access her in her dreams because something was blocking him off, almost like a brick wall. Now I knew what it was; spirit. It had to be. And I bet it had something to do with Prince Dragomir being alive. Someone must have brought him back to life and he must be shadow-kissed to the person. I felt for him, knowing how Roza struggled with the darkness that Spirit brought. I hated spirit, I absolutely _loathed_ it. It was destroying my Roza from the inside out, and the thought of her having to deal with it all on her own for the past five years drove me insane.

I spun around in a circle, needing to get rid of all this built up anger from inside me and it was then for the first time that I noticed my father stood behind me.

"_You_," I snarled walking towards him. "You did this didn't you? You hurt my fiancé." I said.

"If you mean impregnating her to get what I wanted… then yes, I did." He said boldly.

I moved so quickly that I had latched onto Alexander before he knew what I was doing and punched him in the side of the dace, sending him spiralling towards the ground. I bent down to haul him back to his feet and then threw him against the wall, keeping him pinned there by my arm under his chin. I kept my arm there while I maneuverer my stake out of my back pocket and positioned it over his heart.

Alexander's eyes widened. "You wouldn't," he hissed narrowing his eyes at me.

I leaned in even closer towards his face. "I think we both know I would."

With that I raised my arm and brought it back down quickly, putting it right through Alexander's heart.

Alexander gave a surprised yelp as his eyes went wide. His eyes then fluttered closed and opened no more.

I dropped my father as he crumbled to the ground and I stared down at him in disgust. I had been dreaming about this day for years. The day when I would finally kill my father for all of the bullshit he has done to my sisters and especially my mother. He was a dirty bastard who deserved to rot in hell. I had several chances to kill him before today, but up until now I didn't have the courage to kill him. Beat him up, yeah, I could do that. But to _murder_ your own father? That's pretty dark stuff. But Roza was my breaking point. I could deal with him raping my mum and me being satisfied with beating him up, but raping the love of my life? That's another story. No one and I mean _No one_, hurts my Roza and gets away with it.

I heard a soft gasp from behind me and I turned to see Roza swaying on her feet. Fear spiked me as I saw her eyes flutter close.

"Roza!" I yelled as I raced over to her.

Her eyes fasted on me once more before they closed and she fell backwards. The little girl in her arms was gripping Roza's neck for dear life while calling out her name repeatedly.

"Mum! Mummy!"

I reached Roza at the same time Alberta did. Alberta reached out and took the girl out of Roza's arms so that she wouldn't be hurt as Roza fell and I caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Tessa?" Roza called out and I realised that she was calling out to the little girl.

I sat on the floor and lowered her to my lap as I stroked her hair away from her forehead. I bent over to lightly kiss her forehead and I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes. I hated seeing my Roza so weak. She was so, _so_ strong, and that is why I loved her, so to see her so weak broke my heart.

"She's fine Roza, I promise," I whispered in her ear as I continued to stroke her hair. I knew she asked not to touch her, but I wanted – no _needed_ to touch her, and I could tell that she was losing the fight in staying conscious.

I could feel her fading, so I bent down so that my lips were right beside her ear.

"I love you Roza," I whispered.

I knew she knew I did, but I needed her to hear me say it, I didn't know what had happened over the five years that we had been apart, but I could only guess that she would have seconded guessed my love for her. She probably thought that I couldn't care less about her, and that I couldn't be bothered finding her a second time, when in truth I had spent nearly every day and every night trying to find her. I had many sleepless nights from the nightmares that invaded me. Teasing me and mocking me in my inability to find her. But I knew the whole time, deep within me, that someday I would find her. Which I did.

Rose had passed out unconscious in my arms so I gently picked her up and started to carry her outside, but then I felt a tugging on my left leg. Looking down I saw the same girl that Roza was holding tugging on my pants leg and trying to stop me from moving.

"NO! PUT MY MUMMY DOWN!" She cried at the top of her lungs.

I looked Alberta and she bent down to pick the girl up.

"What is your name sweetie?" I asked. The girl reminded me a lot of Adrianna who was at my Mother's house waiting for me to return with Roza, along with Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Eddie.

"It's Tessa, now put my mommy down!" she screamed while starting to cry.

"Hey, it's ok, my name is Dimitri, I'm looking after your mummy. I'm here to help her." I explained.

At the mention of my name Tessa's little head snapped up to look at me with wide eyes.

"Daddy?"

I frowned. "What sweetie?"

"Your my daddy?" she said in a small voice and looked at me from beneath her eyelashes.

I was a taken back. As far as I knew, I never had sex with Roza a second time after she had Adrianna so there was no way that Tessa could be my daughter. And yet, she was looking at me with that wide look in her eyes that Adrianna often would use on me. You could see the unconditional love and faith behind her innocent little eyes, and the knowing look that I'd keep her safe no matter what, because that is what daddy's are _supposed_ to do.

"I-" I was a loss for words in what to tell the little girl.

She obviously believed whole-heartedly that I was her father and nothing anyone was going to say would change that. I started thinking about the possibilities of how Roza could have gotten pregnant. As I looked at Tessa, I saw that she had Roza's long luscious locks of chestnut brown hair but her eyes were the most brilliant hazel. I had only ever saw that hazel colour twice in my life, with Lissa and my father-

Just like that I knew whose daughter she was. She was my fathers and Roza's daughter. When Alexander had forced himself on Roza he said how he was getting what he wanted and that he did indeed rape Roza to get what he wanted.

A grandchild.

My hands tightened on Roza at the realization that she would tell this little girl that I was her father to protect her from the truth and who her father really was.

A criminal that will now be rotting away in hell.

I looked down at Tessa and made my decision within a heartbeat. Roza had obviously worked hard to drill the fact that I was this girls 'father' into her head, and I was determined to keep it that way. I realised two things at once then. That I loved my Roza more than anything in that minute just then and that the fact I _wanted_ to be this girl's father. She had been through enough to not deserve a real family and a real father who loved her and not just _wanted_ her like a possession. And looking at her face I did love Tessa. She reminded me so much of my Roza that you couldn't help but _not_ love her.

I smiled at Tessa and I felt my heart melt when she smiled back. "Yes, I'm your father sweetie," I whispered.

Beside me I saw Alberta shoot me a surprised but approving glance. I knew that looking at her she had come to the same conclusion I had about Tessa's real father.

She smiled and then looked at Rose and her smile dimmed. "Will my mummy be ok?" She asked worriedly.

My heart broke at the thought of this girl worrying. No little child like her should have to worry about anything. The crease lines in her porcelain face just didn't suite her at all. Just like a frown didn't suite on my Roza's face.

I smiled despite myself. "She will be fine sweetie. Your mummy is just asleep." I said. Looking down at the peaceful look on Roza's face I knew that Tessa would believe me.

"But she doesn't look fine; she normally frowns and cries in her sleep. She too quiet to be asleep," Tessa argued.

My heart shattered at the thought of Roza whimpering and crying in her sleep.

"She is fine, Tess, I promise. Let's just get her home ok?" I said and Tessa nodded knowingly. How could a five year old be so mature and logical? It just wasn't right.

We started walking towards the door when I saw a ghost.

Mason.

I stopped short and sucked in a shocked gasp.

How could I see Mason when only the shadow-kissed could see ghosts? I was away that I was breathing rapidly and I thought it was only me that could see Mason until Alberta spoke from beside me.

"_Mason_?" She asked disbelievingly.

He nodded and stepped forward. "I know you think I'm dead, but I'm not. I'm shadow-kissed." He explained.

"But I saw your body…" I said trailing off.

Mason nodded. "Robert only came to me after you guys had left."

I frowned. "Robert?"

Mason nodded again. "Yeah, Victor Dashkov's brother? Or half-brother I should say. Robert Doru."

I swore. Christ, this means we can't kill either of the brothers even though their crimes are worthy of death. We couldn't kill Robert because then Andre and Mason would die from losing their bond mate, and if we killed Victor then Robert would suffer from grief and most likely try to commit suicide. We couldn't have that.

"What's wrong?" Mason asked frowning. I noticed his eyes were trained on Rose's limp form in my arms.

That snapped my attention back to the situation and reminded me what I had to do. Get Rose out of here and to somewhere where she will be safe. Forever at my side and no one else's.

"Nothing, now let's move, we have to get back to my house where my mother is waiting for Roza." I said.

I ran out the door as smoothly as what I could because I didn't want to jostle Roza too badly. We loaded Roza into the car as soon as we reached it and the ride back to the house which was on hour away was silent. I spent the whole car ride sitting in the backseat with Roza spread out across my lap, and I was brushing her hair back away from her face and was stroking her cheek lovingly. Beside use Tessa sat next to use never taking her worried little eyes off of Roza's body.

I ended up falling asleep and only awoke when we were pulling into the driveway of my house.

I scooped Roza up into my arms and carefully lifted her out the car. Mason came around to my side and made a move to grab Roza off of me so that I could get out the car.

"I've got her," I snapped.

I was so protective over my Roza and I was never going to let anyone touch her again. Ever.

Mason raised his hands in a surrendering gesture and I walked past him with Rose in my arms.

I looked up towards the door to see my mother standing in the doorway looking at us with worried eyes white chewing on her lower lip.

"Is this her?" Mother asked me as I walked past her inside to put Roza on the couch.

"Yes," I answered shortly.

I then heard what sounded like thunder coming down the staircase and when I turned I saw Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Eddie standing at the base of the stairs appearing quite breathless.

"Did you find her?!" Lissa asked piercing me with her eyes.

I nodded and stood back half a step, enough so that I was still really close to Roza but also so that Lissa and her friends could see her.

Lissa gasped as did Adrian and Eddie, and ran forward. Christian just stood there shocked with wide eyes and parted lips.

Lissa tripped as she ran forward and I had enough presence of mind to reach forward and catch her. Tears were running down the princess's face as she gripped Roza's hand in a death lock hold.

"Oh Rose! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed onto Roza's chest.

I leaned forward so I could lay a hand on Lissa's shoulder. "She's unconscious Lissa, but she will be fine," I said with conviction.

"Physically," Adrian muttered from beside me.

I looked up and glared at him, only to see that he was drinking heavily from a bottle of vodka. My hard look softened as I felt pity.

It was then that I remembered that we still had Mason and Andre with us and that no one knew that they were alive and shadow-kissed.

I stood up and looked at Lissa and Eddie in particular. Lissa was now in Christian's arms still sobbing, no longer beside Rose and Eddie just stood against the door looking completely lost in what to do. I could relate to what he was feeling. I just felt so helpless as I looked down at Roza seeing her suffer physically, mentally and emotionally.

As I walked over to the door everyone turned to me surprised.

"Dimika? Where are you going?" My mother asked completely astonished that I was leaving Roza's size even for just two seconds.

"I'll be back, I just have to – have to get something…" I said breaking off looking once more at Lissa.

I knew what I was about to do would impact on her greatly. For the past year she had been trying to get her rights onto the royal committee and run for queen, because Queen Tatiana was giving it up and was holding an election in a week.

"Alright, just don't run off alright?" Mother said worriedly.

I smiled kindly. "As if I could," I said softly with another look at Roza.

I then walked out the front door to see that Alberta was standing with both Mason and Andre. When she saw me coming out the house she spoke.

"You realise how much these two are going to change the society?" She said as I approached them.

I nodded. "Lissa can run for Queen."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Lissa is running for Queen?!" Andre asked stepping forward.

"Not yet, but elections are in a week," I explained.

"So wait, how old is she now?" He asked.

"She's twenty three Andre," Alberta said quietly.

Andre fell silent and I couldn't decipher his expression. I couldn't tell if he was surprised or upset or even angry.

"Does she know I'm alive?" he whispered.

I shook my head. "But she's about to."

Andre gulped.

I smiled kindly. "Don't worry, she will be ecstatic that you are alive," I soothed.

"Does Eddie know I'm alive?" Mason asked equally as quiet.

"No, now come on and see them. They have all missed you guys like crazy."

We all turned and headed back inside and I could practically feel their nervousness from behind me.

I pushed open the door and walked inside. Only Eddie turned towards me and when he did his eyes widened and a gasp fell from his lips.

"_Mason?!_" Eddie asked surprised stepping forward so that he stood in front of Mason.

"Hey man, sorry I forgot to visit," Mason said with a nervous laugh.

"B-But you were dead!"

Mason chuckled darkly. "Yes, I was, but I'm now shadow-kissed like Rose."

"But wait, who brought you back?" Eddie asked confused.

By now everyone in the room was looking at Mason with dropped jaws.

"Robert, Victor's brother. But I'm not the only one who is shadow-kissed…" Mason said.

"Who else?" Christian asked.

Mason smiled briefly before stepping to the side to the side to reveal Andre.

There was a collection of gasped but one stood out more than the others.

"_Andre!_" Lissa was looking at her brother with wide eyes and opened mouth. Her skin had gone a ghostly white and she was looking a bit faint.

"Hey little sis," Andre said feebly stepping forward.

Just as he stepped forward Lissa's eyelids fluttered and I knew what was going to happen even before she fell forward.

I raced to her side but Andre was already there catching her before she could hit the floor.

"_Well_!" Said a voice from the corner and I turned to see a drunken Adrian. "This is going to change _everything_!" he exclaimed before he too passed out in the chair.

I was slightly amused by his behaviour, but he was right about one thing. Mason and Andre's arrival _was_ going to change everything.

**So that's another chapter done, don't forget to review to make me happy, otherwise I may not put the next chapter up :) **

**Till next time lovelies xx**


	27. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

**God guys, I am so sorry about the massive ass long update, and I know that this is probably the longest you have ever had to wait, but I have a reasonable explanation:**

**Exams.**

**I know that you guys can all relate, and in two weeks from now I will have my exams, so I have been trying to study. So my apologies for the long as wait on the update, but hopefully this chapter makes up for it. :)**

DPOV

I sat in the chair beside the bed in my room that Roza was lying on. Tessa was right when she said that Rose never slept soundly. I watched as she would toss and turn in her sleep. She would frown and whimper, and every now and then a tear would slip down the side of her cheek, so I would brush it swiftly away.

The sheets and covers around her body were all twisted and I wanted nothing more than to help her and fix the sheets, but I was too terrified to wake her up. When I saw her back at my father's estate, Rose had looked terrible, like she never slept in those five years that we were apart. There were heavy bags under her eyes that were a horrifying shade of purple.

I sighed and sat back in my chair, still never taking my eyes off of Rose when she suddenly shot upright in the bed.

Her eyes were wide and her breathing was coming out in fast pants. Her hair was all tousled with sleep and she looked scared and confused.

"Roza?" I asked carefully stretching out a hand to gently stroke her cheek.

However, I never touched her.

Rose flinched away from my outstretched hand and scooted back on the bed, so that she was almost falling out of it.

"Rose? It's ok, it's just me." I said calmly.

"No, no, no, no. You've said that before and then you hurt me," She whispered, her eyes clouded with tears.

I frowned. "No Rose, it's Dimitri."

I was scared for her. The wild look in her eyes made me think that she wasn't even seeing or hearing me and was still dreaming or hallucinating, and that scared me more than her not wanting me to touch her.

"You tricked me before Alexander; I know it's you and not Dimitri. He would never hurt me like you do."

My heart broke. Rose was all confused and still thought she was back at the estate. And worst of all, she thought I was my father. It was fair, I did look like Alexander. But I thought that Rose might have looked into my eyes and seen my warm brown ones, instead of the cold green ones. I noticed Tessa had the light green eyes, but unlike her father – Alexander – her eyes were warm and welcoming.

"Rose, you're not there anymore. You're home, and safe with me. I promise." I reached out across the bed to take her hand in mine when she flinched away from me and drew back.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed.

I was starting to become wild with worry. I needed to do something that would show Rose she was no longer at the estate, but how?

My mind suddenly clicked with an idea and I quickly stood up.

"I'll be right back Roza," I promised and then ran out of the room, with Rose still crying.

I burst into the lounge room and my sisters and mother all looked up in surprise. Tessa and Mason were on the floor and Mason appeared to be playing a finger counting game with her.

"Dimika? Is everything alright?" My mother asked.

I nodded. "I just need Tessa," I said and little Tessa looked up at me.

"What's wrong Daddy?" She asked in her small and innocent little voice.

I still found it a little bit strange that Tessa was calling me Dad, when in fact I was her – half-brother – and everyone knew it, except her and Adrianna.

Adrianna's sixth birthday was in two days-time. Each night for the past year I prayed that we would find Rose so she could at least see Adrianna turn six, and I guess one of my prayers had been answered.

I couldn't even tell if Rose remembered Adrianna or not, because so far she had made no reference to Adrianna, and it had been two days since I had brought Rose home, and she had spent the whole time sleeping and recovering.

"Mummy needs your help, sweetie," I said.

At the mention of Rose everyone looked at me. Mason shot to his feet.

"Is she hurt?" Mason asked.

I paused. Rose wasn't hurting physically, but she was emotionally and mentally.

"She'll be okay," I said slowly and I meant it.

I was going to do everything in my power to help Rose recover and return to her normal, sarcastic and energetic self.

Tessa had walked over to me and took my hand, leading me up the stairs. It brought a pang to my heart because it would be just the sort of thing that Rose would have done had she been five years old.

We walked back into the room where Rose was still sobbing on the bed. She had the covers gripped in her hand, and she appeared to be muttering the same thing over and over again. It wasn't until we got closer that I understood what she was saying.

"Dimitri… Dimitri… Dimitri… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

It broke my heart to see her like this and I wasn't sure if she was apologising to me, or about something else.

"Mum!" Tessa yelled and Rose looked up startled.

"Tessa?" Rose asked disbelievingly. "What are you doing here? You're not due to see me for another three days," Rose whispered.

Tessa smiled and then walked over to Rose where she wrapped her tiny little arms around Rose's neck.

"Where not there Mummy, we're safe."

Rose looked surprised and then looked around her surroundings as if she was just noticing them and seeing them for the first time.

"Where are we?" She breathed.

"At Daddy's house."

Rose's head whipped around where her gaze then settled on me.

"Dimitri?" She whispered.

I nodded and walked over to her. I went to take her hand but she recoiled from me and looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"D-Don't touch me p-please, Dimitri," she breathed squeezing her eyes shut.

My mouth dropped open and I knew that my face displayed the hurt that I felt inside. "I won't hurt you Roza. I promise."

Rose looked up at me. "I know, but I don't know if I can trust you Dimitri."

I felt my eyes fill with tears. Never in a million years did I think I'd ever hear Rose say those words.

"W-What? R-Rose…" I breathed stepping closer.

"I-I'm s-sorry Dimitri… But you promised me that you wouldn't l-let me get h-hurt. And you b-broke that p-promise."

I fell to my knees in front of Rose on the bed. I knew that tears were streaming down my face now, and Rose's sharp intake of breath confirmed that.

"Dimitri…" she breathed seeing my face.

"What can I do Roza? I'll do anything. What can I do to gain your trust?"

My eyes went from one of hers to the other, and I could see her deliberating with her answer. I saw the click in her eyes once she got her answer, and from the saddening look in her eyes, I knew that I wouldn't like it.

"You can leave."

I stared at her blankly, not fully understanding what she was saying. Did she want me to leave the room? Or Leave her alone? Or leave… for good?

"R-Rose… I don't understand. Do you want me to leave… for good?"

"No… Dimitri, I just need you to leave the room, and give me some space."

I stood slowly to my feet. I looked at Tessa, who was curled up at Rose's side, giving me painful and apologetic looks. I couldn't help but think that this little five year old girl knew more than what she should.

I slowly backtracked out of the room, and once I reached the door, I held the doorframe with one hand to help myself stay upright. I could feel my legs shaking and I knew that in any second my legs would give out on me.

I paused at the door and turned to look back at Rose. The sight of how broken and hurt she was hurt me more than I could ever express. All I wanted to do was run back there and take her in the folds of my arms. Soothing away all her doubts and fears.

"I love you Roza," I whispered.

She just looked at me, not saying anything as she watched me leave.

I walked out into the hall and closed the door softly behind me. It was then that my legs gave out, and I collapsed to the floor. My breathing was coming out in panting gasps and before I knew it I was sobbing. But not just that – they were great, big, built up heavy sobs that had been repressed for the past five years. Would my Roza ever heal and go back to normal? Or better yet, would I ever hold her in my arms again?

APOV

Adrianna was sitting down on the carpet, playing hairdressers with Victoria and Karolina. There was a heaviness coming down the stairs and when Adrianna glanced up she saw another girl that was around the same age as her.

Her long luscious brown locks hung around her face in long waves, and when the girl looked up Adrianna could see that they were the most brilliant green that she had ever seen. The girl wore just a simple white polo shirt and jeans but managed to look feisty and mature way beyond her years in just that.

Adrianna then saw her dad coming down the stairs. She immediately began running towards him but stopped when he scooped the other girl up and tickled her – just as he did with her. She felt a pang of jealously that her dad was paying this girl attention when she herself was in the room and right in front of him.

Adrianna did notice though, that when her dad had picked up the other girl, the troubled expression that the girl always seemed to wear ever since Adrianna had first seen her with a week ago disappeared and instead was replaced with a smile and a laugh.

Adrianna pouted and it was then that her dad looked over at her and saw Adrianna standing there. He put the girl down but still held her hand as they walked over towards her.

"Anna sweetie, this is your sister, Tessa," He dad spoke and Adrianna frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

Her dad had given her the nickname Anna ever since she was little. She always remembered that her dad was around when she needed someone. Her mother was never there. Every birthday, every dinner, the first day of school… Mum was never there. And for that Adrianna despised her mother. Her had did tell her that her mum would be back when she got home from her 'business trip' but Adrianna had always thought that it couldn't have hurt for her mother to drop in and see her, or even call. Sure, she was only five, but even a five year old knew that your mother should be around for their daughter.

"That's a funny name," Adrianna said bitterly.

Dad frowned at her and began scolding her. "Anna, that isn't nice. Tessa is short of Teresa."

"That name sounds old."

"It is," Dimitri agreed. "But she is also your sister, so you have to be nice ok?" Dimitri said with a firm look.

Adrianna looked from Dimitri to Tessa and back. "Is this what Mum was doing when she was on her 'business trip'? Having another kid?" There was a slight snarky tone to Adrianna's voice but it was more curious than snarky.

"What? No Mummy was being held by Alexander," Tessa said frowning.

This time Adrianna frowned. "Who's Alexander?" She asked.

"Ok, that's enough girls. Why don't you guys go and get to know each other while I go upstairs and check on Mum?" He said and both girls nodded.

"That's my good girls," Dimitri cooed and then left back up the stairs.

Adrianna turned to Tessa. "So… I'm sorry for teasing you about your name," She said looking down and shuffling her feet.

Tessa smiled. "That's ok. I don't really like it either, that's why I came up with Tessa."

Adrianna looked back up and smiled. "That does sound better than Teresa," Adrianna agreed.

"I know right?" Tessa laughed.

LPOV

I sat across from Andre at the Royal court in the nominations room not being able to believe my eyes. For the past seven years, here I was thinking that I was all alone, and had no family left, but Andre had been there. Just hiding from me against his will.

He looked different but familiar at the same time. He had the same blonde hair and jade green eyes as me, but he just looked… different. He was a lot slimmer than what he was, and his face showed the signs of the lost weight. Under his eyes were noticeable purple bags and he looked utterly exhausted.

And yet here he was.

Standing beside me as I ran for Queen.

Queen Tatiana had revealed two weeks ago that she was stepping down from the throne because she felt that she was getting too old to be able to rule anymore. My friends had nominated me, thinking that I should be, and wanted to be queen. I mean, I was old enough, but was I ready to have the responsibility of the moroi and dhampir world resting on my shoulders? Was I prepared to be constantly followed by at least a dozen guardians whenever I stepped out of my room?

The answer, was no.

But would I do it? Yes, I would.

Looking around at the other candidates, I realised that I was the best person to elect for the role, because the others weren't in it for the same reason as me. I was running for queen because there was so many things I wanted to change. One of them being the rule of allowing the moroi to fight if they wished. I knew there was a secret club where a few moroi gathered to practice offence magic and combat moves, but I only knew about the group because Christian was a part of it and taught some offence fire magic spells.

It was weird to sit here, staring at my brother and not knowing what to say.

"How you feeling Liss?" Andre asked quietly from where he sat.

I looked him and smiled weakly. "Nervous."

He chuckled. "You'll be fine. I know you will. You will go out there, say your speech and knock them all out with your memorizing words."

This time I chuckled. "Confident much?" I snicked.

"Well, you always have been charismatic."

I stopped giggling because with those words I remembered how much time he had missed between now and the time he had 'died'.

"Why didn't you visit? Or call? Or at least send me a letter? You knew where I was, and you knew that I thought you were dead. And you probably knew that I was depressed. If I had of heard from you, I may have never become depressed." I said suddenly.

Andre looked down. He knew that this conversation was coming, but I guess he never thought that I'd say it just before I went up to give my speech to run for queen.

"I know Liss, and I'm sorry. But you know that I couldn't."

I sighed. "But _why_? You never told me _why_ you couldn't." I said angrily and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Because of Victor's spell he had over me. He charmed a stone into not letting me give out any information of my whereabouts or how I was able to be alive. I just… _couldn't_."

I looked at his face, but not only that, but I read his aura too. I could see how upset he was, and how troubled he was that he hadn't been able to get in contact with me. Also, how much he _regretted_ the time separation between us.

I felt myself softening, and feeling sympathetic towards my brother. I knew that he didn't have a choice in what happened, and I knew he wanted to make it up to me. That's why he was here with me today. He knew how terrified I was and how much I was scared of addressing the crowd, because I was the youngest nominee that was running for the throne today. The other reason was because he had to be there to stand in for my family.

I looked up just as we were all called onto the stage and we all took our appropriate seats. Many eyes flew to me and Andre as we climbed the stage, and a few scattered whispers broke out. I knew people were still getting over the fact that Andre was alive and that I was no longer the lone Dragomir Princess, and that I had someone standing beside me.

The other candidates running for the throne were Ariana Szelesky, Rufus Tarus, Ronald Ozera, Marcus Lazar, Marie Conta, and Aiden Szelesky. I knew that Andre and my friends thought that beside me, Ariana would be the best candidate for queen, and I hoped that if I didn't get it, she at least would.

I sat down gracefully, like I was destined to sit in the Royal committee seat since I was born, and Andre stood loyally behind me providing a solid encouragement.

One by one we were called up to present our speeches. And with the charismatic talent I knew I was born with, I presented my speech with conviction and confidence, in a way that I knew it would be hard to fight or argue against me.

As I walked up to the microphone, displaying the confidence that I felt inside, I began my speech different from how the other candidates had begun theirs.

"We're a people at war," I began in my loud and clear voice. "We're constantly attacked – but not just by strigoi. By one another. We're divided. We fight with one another. Family against family. Royal against non-royal. Moroi against dhampir. _Of course_ the strigoi are picking us off, they're at least united behind a goal: killing." I spoke viciously, but I knew from the way that people were leaning forward in their seats with gaping mouths, that I was doing the right thing. Saying the right things. Smiling a little to myself, I continued.

"We are one people. Moroi and dhampirs alike." That triggered some gasps out of the crowd. "And while it's impossible for every single person to get their way, no one will get anything done if we don't come together and find ways to meet in the middle – even if it does mean making hard choices."

On and on I went, identifying each problem, and a solution to the problem. I knew that I didn't have enough time to explain and talk about _every_ single issue, but I was able to point out the main big ones. I done it in a way that I hoped didn't offend anyone too badly. As I began wrapping up my speech I concluded with;

"We have always mixed the old with the new. We've kept magic alongside technology. We conduct these sessions with scrolls and – with these." I smiled as I tapped the microphone in front of me. "That's how we have survived. We hold onto our pasts and embrace our present. We take the best of it all and grow stronger. That's how we have survived. That's how we _will_ survive."

Once I was finished I looked out at the crowd and was met by complete silence. I began to worry that they thought I was just stupid and was way in to far over my head. But that was when the applause began. I felt the impact of the great roar of the crowd before it came, and it was strong enough to knock me off of my feet.

Andre stepped forward and offered me his hand which I took, and slowly but deliberately, he led me back to my chair were I continued to smile and occasionally wave at the random person in the audience, while all the while being able keep up the air of confidence. I knew in that moment that not only did everyone think that I delivered an excellent speech, but also that I could have the possibility of becoming queen.

As I looked out at the audience and saw their bright smiling faces, and how much they already worshipped me, I knew without a doubt in that moment, that I would become queen.

**Ok… So… I was thinking that there will only be one, maybe two chapters left in this story. Sad I know! But as they say, all good things must come to an end. So please guys, make me extremely happy, by reviewing because it really does mean a lot to me to read your words that you leave me, and I do reply back to you by answering your questions. So Please… REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! :) **


	28. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

**Ok so this is the last, and final chapter to this sorry, I know I'm crying myself. So because it is going to be the last chapter it is going to be the longest chapter, I have done (I hope) and also hopefully the best. So as one last favour, I want you all to review at the end, even if you haven't reviewed throughout the whole story, I want reviews just to know if you liked the story or not. But, on with the story. **

1 year later

RPOV

I had improved a lot. But I still wasn't quite there yet. I had forgiven Dimitri for not looking after me like he promised, but I still didn't quite trust him yet. Sure, he would hold my hand or kiss me gently on the cheek, but anymore contact than that and I would flinch away from him as if he had electro-shocked me.

The expression on Dimitri's face whenever I flinched away from him was heartbreaking, and I always felt guilty that I caused him pain, but at the same time I was glad because then he would feel a fraction of the pain I suffered when he let me fall into the hands of his psychotic father.

Dimitri and I still lived together, and we were a happy, but broken family, with our two daughter, Adrianna and Tessa, to keep us on our toes. As a mother, I felt mortified when I realised that I felt closer to Tessa than I did than Adrianna, and sometimes I found myself interacting more with Tessa than Adrianna because she had gone through the same thing I had, and at the moment I felt that she was the only one who understood me, and that I could bond with.

But over time I got better. I started talking to Adrianna more, and I even slept in the same bed as Dimitri now, he no longer slept in the spare room next to ours. Dimitri had slept in the spare room for the first seven months when I came home, and the relief on his face when I asked him to join me that night was comical.

_Flashback:_

_I stood in the middle of the doorway watching as Dimitri put our two girls down to bed for the night. I had a slight smile on my face, but everyone knew that my smile hadn't been the same big and bright one that it had been before everything started turning bad. Before I was kidnapped, and before I was raped. _

_Dimitri leaned over and kissed a giggling Adrianna on the forehead. She always had been a daddy's girl, whereas Tessa had always been a mummy's girl. But we all loved each other nether the less. _

"_Goodnight Beautiful," Dimitri whispered to Adrianna as he pulled the blankets up to her chin and watched as she snuggled down into the bed. _

"_Night Dad, I love you." She said and I smiled. _

_Dimitri murmured a 'I love you too' before he walked over and tucked Tessa into her bed and kissed her on her forehead as well. _

"_Goodnight Angel," He whispered to Tessa. _

_This made me get a bit teary. Ever since we had come back home, Dimitri had started acting as a fatherly figure towards Tessa and regarded her as his own daughter, when in fact she was his half-sister. Tessa on the other hand knew nothing of hers and Dimitri's family resemblance other than believing wholeheartedly that Dimitri was her father. The same dark hair was enough to be evidence for her, beside the fact that Tessa had the same green eyes as Alexander. _

_Dimitri thought of Tessa as an angel. To be able to get out of the situation she had and not have a single scar on her memory or body from Alexander. _

_Whereas I was scared externally and internally. _

_Tessa giggled and kissed Dimitri's cheek. "Night dad."_

_I was the only one who noticed the small flinch that Dimitri gave when Tessa said 'dad' but I knew that he was getting use to the term, but never once had I heard him refer to Tessa as his daughter. Whether he was doing it on purpose or not, I couldn't tell, but it was like, no matter how much Dimitri wished that he really was Tessa's father, we both knew that he would only ever be his half-brother and nothing more in technical terms. _

_Dimitri then turned to me and offered me a small smile as he flicked off the lights. I stood back as Dimitri approached me and offered plenty of room for Dimitri to walk past me. We walked side by side down the hallway when we both stopped outside of my room. I had my hand on the door handle and looked up at Dimitri while biting my lip nervously. _

_The night before I had been thinking of how nice it would be for Dimitri to join me in bed, and I made a promise to myself to ask him to join me the next night to join me. But I was still terrified. How did I know that Dimitri wouldn't turn into his father during the middle of the night and rape me? Or hurt me? Deep down I knew that Dimitri could never hurt me, but I couldn't shake the fear that clouded me each night and smothered me. _

_Dimitri seeing my nervous and hesitant expression pulled back from when he had been in the process of kissing me goodnight on the cheek. _

"_Roza? What's wrong? Did I do something?" he asked worriedly thinking he had done something. _

_I shook my head but remained silent, still biting my lip nervously. _

"_What? What is it?" Dimitri asked taking a step towards me and I distinctly took one back. _

_Dimitri looked apologetic and took a step back but still fixed me with his piercing gaze waiting for me to spit out what we both knew I wanted to. _

"_Didyouwannajoinmetonight?" I asked in a fast breath. _

_Dimitri frowned and looked confused. "What?"_

"_Did you want to join me tonight?" I asked more slowly to make sure I didn't stumble over my words. _

_The smile that across Dimitri's face was so priceless that I wished I had of had a camera to capture the moment. _

"_Of course I do!" He cried and stepped forward to hug me. _

_I chuckled lightly and then Dimitri pulled back to look me in the eyes. Slowly he lowered his face to mine, for a kiss, but I leaned away sucking in a startled breath. _

_Dimitri who had had his eyes closed, they snapped open to look at me in surprise. In one movement Dimitri reeled away from me and wrenched his arms off of me as if he had hurt me. _

_I stood there looking at him wide eyed breathing quickly. Dimitri who had recovered looked at me soberly. _

"_I'm sorry Roza, I forgot," He whispered. _

_I put my hand against my throat feeling my racing pulse and shook my head. "Don't be sorry for going for what you want Dimitri. I'm sorry I can't give it to you at the moment." I breathed while a single tear fell down my cheek._

_Dimitri stepped forward and wiped the tear away and then took me gently by my shoulders. _

"_Never be sorry for feeling uncomfortable Rose. If I do something you don't like I want you to tell me ok?" He said and I nodded mutely. _

_Dimitri sighed and then stepped back. "I suppose I'll go back to the couch now," He said starting off down the hall, but I quickly grabbed his arm. _

"_What are you talking about Dimitri?" I asked._

"_I've wreaked the mood now, and I doubt whether you would feel comfortable with me being in the same bed as you right after I just tried to kiss you," He said. _

_I grimaced, because he was right, my body was screaming at me to run through the bedroom door and lock it behind me, but my heart was telling me to drag the man inside and fall asleep protected by his strong arms. _

"_Don't be silly," I scowled and grabbed his hand. "Come on," I said while pulling him inside and shutting the door behind us. _

_That night was the first best night's sleep that I had had in seven long months._

_End of flashback:_

I looked up from the book that I was reading as I heard the sound of the front door opening. I flinched on impulse, from being reminded of the amount of times that Alexander had come through the door to do – terrible things to me, but he stopped once he found out that I was pregnant – thank God.

Dimitri walked in gripping Adrianna's hand with one hand and Tessa with the other. When Tessa and Adrianna first met, Adrianna didn't take a very good liking to Tessa because she felt as if Tessa was stealing all of the attention off of her. But now they were as close as what Lissa and I were. And together they were as thick as thieves. The things they got up to together… and they were only six years old! Even I wasn't that bad – at least I don't _think_ I was… Dimitri always says that they get it from their mother. Why he would say that, I didn't know…

I smiled and stood up to greet them. The girls ran at me and wrapped their arms around me.

"Mum! Dad brought us ice-cream!" Tessa said excitedly.

Behind her, Dimitri chuckled. "From how excited she was you'd think that she hasn't had ice-cream before," he said.

I grimaced. "She hasn't had ice-cream before, but she has always wanted it."

Dimitri looked at me as if he had been slapped across the face.

"Never?" He asked in a quiet voice.

I shook my head. "No, never."

Dimitri turned and looked back a Tessa who was sitting at the kitchen table with Adrianna, giggling as they ate their ice-creams together. He then turned around to look at me.

"What about you?" He asked.

I frowned. "What about me?"

Dimitri stepped forward and stopped when he stood just in front of me. Close enough so that I could feel the heat coming off his body, but far enough so that he wasn't touching me. The close proximity was enough to make me feel dizzy and for my head to spin.

"How are you feeling?" He asked reaching down to grip my hand in his – because that is all he could with me. Any other type of physical contact, and I feel smothered and have to move away – effectively ruining the moment.

"I feel fine," I answered squeezing his hand.

He had been so patient with me and I loved that about him. He never pushed me to talk, and never pushed me with the physical contact. Hell, for a whole month, I didn't touch him at all.

"I'm glad," He said truthfully. "Lissa was worried about you."

I gulped and looked away guiltily. Since I had come back home, a week after I had been at home Lissa asked me if I could continue as her guardian but I had refused because it was too soon and the fact that I couldn't handle anyone except my girls and Dimitri touching me. The look of disappointment that washed over her face when I said I couldn't was enough to leave me feeling hollow.

"I know she is Dimitri," I said. "But I can't – I can't…" I swallowed unable to voice the fears that had bubbled to the surface just then.

Dimitri 'shhhed' me and stepped forward to gently hug me to his chest, soothing me by carefully stroking my hair.

"It's alright Roza, you'll return to being a guardian when you are ready, and we all know that," He said comfortingly.

Everyone in the guardian office knew what had happened to me and knew about my post-traumatic-distress and didn't push me into joining their ranks again.

As I stood there resting my head against Dimitri's chest I think I had an epiphany. I realised that by staying at home, locked up in my own house and never going out I realised that I was giving into my fears and was hiding behind the barriers that I thought were keeping me safe, when really all they were doing was pushing me back down and were preventing me from getting back on the horse, that I had feel off in the first place. I needed to pick myself up and face the world if I had any chance of recovering from my fear of Alexander, and the fact that I knew he was dead and couldn't hurt me or Tessa was comforting.

If I was going to go out and face my fears, I needed to start by facing the one that was right in front of me.

I looked up at Dimitri to see that he was already looking down at me. I swallowed determinately and I saw Dimitri frown at seeing my determined expression.

"Rose… What-?"

I cut him off mid speech by smashing my lips to his. I heard him gasp and my hands sub-consciously fisted tightly in the fabric of Dimitri's shirt.

Dimitri as if realising what was happening reeled away from me breathing heavily. "Rose… what are you doing?" He asked huskily.

I bit my lip nervously before looking him in the eye and answering him.

"I'm getting over my fears Dimitri. I'm going to go out there in a few minutes to go right up to Lissa and tell her that I am ready to be her guardian again. But before I do that I need to overcome a much more important fear first."

Dimitri raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what would that be?" He asked.

I smiled slightly before raising myself up so that my lips hovered just before his. "Kissing my fiancé the way he deserves after being so patient with me." I whispered.

I then didn't wait for his reply as I pressed my lips to his and a startled gasp slipped out of my lips.

Dimitri gripped my hips in a vice like grip an pulled me flush against his body. Parting his lips slightly as he sighed with relief gave me the chance to experimentally run my tongue along his bottom lip. When I did this Dimitri's mouth opened wider and I felt his tongue come in contact with mine. The feeling of being like this with Dimitri after so long felt so right and so good that I couldn't help the throaty moan that slid out of my throat. I felt Dimitri groan in turn and pull me – if possible – tighter against him.

At the same time we pulled away breathing heavily while looking deeply into each other's eyes.

"I love you," Dimitri whispered leaning his forehead against mine.

"I love you," I replied still breathing heavily.

Dimitri then pulled away grinning as wide as the Chester Cat out of 'Alice in Wonderland.'

"That was a kiss worth waiting for Roza," he whispered in my ear while I blushed furiously.

Dimitri then pulled away but kept the contact between us by laying his hand on my cheek and stroking it gently.

"Go out and face your demons Roza, go find Lissa and tell her what you want," He whispered.

I felt myself getting teary from the encouragement and belief in me that I could do this from him that it made me feel weak at the knees.

"I will," I breathed back equally as quiet and pulled on my jacket while throwing my hair up in a messy ponytail.

"I'll look after the girls," He said when he noticed me hesitating by the door.

Ever since I had come home I hadn't left the house therefore I hadn't left the girls in the hands of other people before.

I smiled and then pecked Dimitri on the cheek. "I know you will." I said and then the next second I was out the door taking a deep, steadying breath. Then from there I ran and didn't stop running until I had reached the main Royal Court which was just under two kilometres away and was banging on Lissa's door.

LPOV

Ever since I was crowned Queen everything had been hectic and it was times like this I wish Rose was here to crack a joke and shed some light on these depressing subjects. I was trying to settle a debate with the rest of the moroi committee that sending sixteen year old dhampirs out to slay strigoi were too young and that it was going to make our problems worse, not solve them.

"When did our society get so stupid?!" I exclaimed throwing the papers down on the table in front of me.

Christian came up behind me and started rubbing my tired shoulders while planting soft kisses along my neck.

"I don't know love," He breathed in my ear.

I sighed and turned my head so that he could capture my lips with his. Just as I was starting to get consumed by the kiss I pulled back suddenly remembering that guardians surrounded the walls of the room and that it was improper to see your queen kissing in front of people. I sighed internally. Being queen had its pros and cons just as anything did I suppose.

I was startled out of my musing when a loud banging was heard on the front door. The guardians all looked at one another while some even took out their stakes to have them at the ready.

Christian looked at the guardians and rolled his eyes. "It's ok guys, calm down I'll get it." He said.

I hid a grin at his care-free attitude but it vanished when Christian opened the door and was balled over a figure that raced over heading for me.

Startled I gave a slight scream as whatever it was gripped me in a vice like hug – wait hug?

I looked around me to see the guardians jumping into action as the guardian closest to me wrenched the intruder off of me and pulled me protectively back behind their body. Christian who had gotten up off the floor raced to my side and had a fire ball ready in his hands.

My eyes were wide as I looked at the fight that was taking place on the floor a mere few feet away from me while Christian had his arm wrapped protectively around my waist. The intruder started screaming with terror and I recognised the scream at the same time I caught a flash of familiar brown eyes.

I gasped and Christian looked down at me in surprise as I started screaming to the guardians and struggled to get out of Christian's hold, but he was relentless.

"Stop! Stop! Let her go! Get off!" I screamed and thrashed.

I was moving that badly that Christian actually picked me up and swung me into his arms.

"Liss, calm down that guardians are handling it," He soothed but still I fought and kicked in his arms.

"It's Rose! Christian it's Rose and she's terrified! Make them get off her!" I cried terrified, but not for me but for Rose. I knew that she still had issues about people being too close to her and touching her and I knew that in this minute with all the guardians pinning her down that she would be very freaked out at the moment. My suspicions were confirmed when we heard Rose screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please let me go! Don't hurt me please!" She cried and I could see the faint traces of tears sliding down her cheeks.

I thought it was bad then until Rose suddenly screamed out at the top of her lungs, so loudly that I'm sure it would have hurt her throat on its way out.

"DIMITRI!"

Christian was looking at Rose wide eyed with his mouth slightly open and I nudged him into moving forward.

I knew that Rose frequently had flashbacks of when she was kidnapped by Alexander and when he had hurt and raped her and the last thing I wanted for Rose was to think that she was living through that all over again.

Christian sprang into action and pounced on the guardian that was holding Rose down and jerked him off her.

"Let her go! She isn't a danger to us! You have to let her go right now!" Christian said but still the guardians couldn't see that Rose wasn't a strigoi.

The guardian that was holding Rose down pushed Christian away from him and brought out his stake, hovering it over Rose's heart.

I gasped in terror and screamed at Christian.

"Christian!"

Christian looked at me and then saw the stake. Without pausing to think about it, Christian leapt at the guardian making him fall sideways and dropping his stake.

Without missing a heartbeat, Christian stood up and then made a ring of fire surround Rose protectively, making the guardians instinctively flinch back away from the flames.

The guardians all stood up and I ran forward standing in front of the flames and in front of Rose. I could feel the heat from the flames on my back and I knew there was a chance that I could get burnt, but for Rose I could take that chance.

The guardians looked startled and as quickly as he had produced the flames, Christian let them die and I dropped down on my knees beside Rose and pulled her into my arms where she began to sob into my shoulder.

"Your Majesty!" my guardian Grant exclaimed stepping forward but I glared at him fixing my eyes on him.

"I want you and the rest of the guardians to leave the room and leave us alone," I said working really strong compulsion.

"Liss," Christian said warningly but I ignored him. I was doing this for Rose.

Grant who looked dazed smiled and then bowed. "As you wish your Majesty," He said then left the room with the rest of the guardians.

I waited until they were all gone to look down at Rose. Carefully I stroked her hair away from her face and whispered calming words to her.

After a few minutes Rose calmed down and she looked up at me with watery eyes.

"Lissa, I didn't mean to scare you," she breathed and I chuckled.

"I know, it's alright. But what are you doing here?" I asked standing up, pulling Rose with me and directing us over to the couch where we could sit more comfortably.

"I came here to see you and to tell you that I'm ready to be your guardian again, if you still want me," She said uncertainly.

I looked at Christian to see him smiling down at Rose with an affectionate smile. I knew that despite how much him and Rose fought, I knew they both loved each other like a brother and sister.

I laughed in spite of myself and hugged Rose tighter to me. "Of course I do Rose! I've been waiting for this day for so long!" I exclaimed.

"Liss… Can't… breath!" Rose gasped and I immediately took my arms away from her.

"I'm sorry!"

She smiled at me and laughed. "It's Liss."

"Are you ok though Rose? I mean you freaked out pretty badly when those guardians were holding you down." I said worriedly.

I watched as Rose's smile dimmed. "Yeah, I mean, I was just surprised. I didn't expect that may guardians and I didn't think that they'd take me as a threat. I guess I was wrong," She grimaced.

Christian chuckled as he bent down to sit beside Rose and I on the floor. "How could you not Rosie? With the way you barged in like that…" Christian cut off from the glare he got from both me and Rose.

"Well, I'm sorry if I have missed my best friend and her fiancé. With her being Queen, and me being scared to leave my home, I just haven't seen you guys a lot," She admitted sheepishly.

Christian looked surprised. "You missed me Rose?" he asked.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Of course I missed you Fireboy. I missed having someone around that I could tease."

Christian didn't seem to hear the little dig that Rose took at him and his grin widened as I helped Rose up from off the floor.

"I missed you too Rose. A lot actually. More than I thought possible. I've also been really worried about you." he said stepping forward to envelop her in a hug but Rose flinched and stepped back.

Christian grimaced and let his arms drop to his side. "I'm sorry Rose." He apologised.

Rose who had been standing against the wall with both of her hands over her chest stepped forward.

"No, I'm sorry Christian; I shouldn't have acted like that." She apologised. I rolled my eyes.

"Rose, don't apologise. You didn't do anything wrong, ok?" Christian said taking a small step towards her.

"But I need to get over this stupid fear," Rose growled at herself.

"Rose, you will with time," Christian soothed.

"But that's the thing. I know you won't hurt me, and yet, I still can't get myself to move forward to hug you like I want to."

Christian just smiled compassionately as we both watched Rose battle internally with herself as she took several deep breaths.

"Just… just stay still Christian, ok? Don't move." Rose said taking a small slow step towards him.

Christian gulped and nodded mutely as we both watched Rose approach him cautiously. When she was a mere few centimetres away from Christian she reached out to grip his arm. Rose's breathing sped up, looking like she wanted to bolt, but still she fought on and stayed where she was.

"Rose, you don't have to do this. You don't need to prove yourself," I said worriedly. I was worried that her efforts could bring on another panic attack.

Rose shook her head and visibly swallowed again. "No Liss, I need to do this. How can I protect you and fight off the strigoi if I can't even hug my friends?" She asked rather bitterly.

I didn't know how to answer to that so I decided to stay silent. Rose had now moved her hand so that it was now around Christian's shoulders and she was hugging him rather awkwardly with only her arms and hands touching him. I was just about to congratulate her when she spoke.

"Christian?" she asked hesitantly.

"Mmm?" He asked seeming almost afraid to speak in case he frightened her.

"Put your arms around me, and hug me back," She instructed.

Wordlessly, Christian wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her slowly into him until she was against his chest. I saw that Rose was breathing hard and that her eyes were squeezed shut as if she was focusing really hard on not running away or striking out at Christian.

When Rose did open her eyes, I expected to see fear, instead I saw sheer happiness. I grinned as she pulled away from Christian and started jumping up and down with joy.

"I did it! I can't believe I did it!" She squealed excitedly.

I grinned and laughed with pride and happiness. I stepped forward to hug Rose furiously. "I can Rose, I always had faith in you that you could overcome your fears," I said.

Rose then looked at Christian and smirked at him, looking very much like the old Rose.

"What did you think Fireboy?" She asked.

Christian just grinned and hugged her once again. "I knew you could do it Rose. We all had faith in you and we all knew you'd get better. It was just a matter of time." He said.

"Well, I'm glad to say that I think I am ready to face the world again." She said.

**The End!**

**God, I just didn't know where to end this chapter so it just went on and on! I want to apologise for the seriously long update, but I had two weeks of exams that I had to get through plus writing this chapter and working my two jobs, and well… I am only human so you can forgive me for the long update can't you? :P **

**So anyway, what did you guys think? Were you surprised by the Rose getting attacked by guardian's scene? Or did you like how Rose was able to overcome her fears?**

**I want as a reward for finishing this story, and making this my longest chapter ever, I want at least 100 reviews, if that isn't too much to ask for.**

**So please, tell me if you loved it or hated it. Tell me if you are glad to see the story finished or if you are sad (like me). Even if you haven't reviewed before I would love to hear from you. Is there something I can improve on? If there is, what is it? Let me know people!**

**Until next time my lovelies! **

**Oh, and check out my other stories and any other stories by me in the future! :)**

**Bye, bye! xx**


End file.
